Onmyou Oni
by shinseikoiti
Summary: Uma série original, ou nem tanto assim, sobre jovens que descobrem um submundo responsável por proteger o dia-a-dia normal das pessoas de onis e outras criaturas que acreditam ser apenas mitos.
1. Os quatro Bakas

**Onmyou Oni**

**Twist 1 – Os quatro baka**

**Música de entrada: Bonds Kizuna by Antic Café**

Ano de 2006. Na calada de uma noite fria de inverno, duas sombras observam os arredores do alto de um prédio. Os dois vultos parecem vigiar a área próxima a eles e, no momento, as coisas estão tão calmas que chega até a entediá-los. Contudo parece que, sorte ou azar, dessas duas pessoas, a paz foi perturbada.

- Tsc. Já estava demorando.

- Hahahaha! Pelo menos aconteceu algo desta vez.

- Sim, parece que cada vez mais eles estão ficando cautelosos.

- Ou talvez, estejam simplesmente parando de agir?

- Hah! Conta outra! É praticamente a maneira deles viverem.

- Bom, mas agora não é hora de a gente discutir isso, vamos trabalhar um pouco.

- É de vez em quando é bom né? Mas eu queria mesmo é que eles surgissem mais freqüentemente. Ultimamente ando até me arrependendo de ter aceitado esse trabalho.

- Não diga isso, você já se divertiu bastante por causa desse trabalho.

- Mas o tédio que ele traz é bem maior.

- Pense pelo lado bom, a gente tá ganhando pra não fazer nada!

- É, pelo menos pagam a gente pra vigiar.

- Bom, vamos logo!

Num instante os dois vultos desaparecem de cima do prédio como se nunca estivesses estado ali.

Ali perto, algumas pessoas caminham conversando. Quatro rapazes de cerca de vinte anos que voltavam para casa depois de um evento de anime e mangá.

- Hahaha! Mas você viu o cosplay daquele cara? Mó coisa tosca, não achou?

- Pois é né, o cara errou a cor, o tamanho, deve ter olho torto!

- Esse ai tá pior que os Bakarangers, né não Baka Pink?

- Pink? Quer morrer é? Baka Red!

- Hahahahaha! LOL!

- Tá rindo do que Yellow?

- De vocês! Claro, do que mais seria?

- Podia ser do Baka líder aqui, o Black!

- CREC! Quer morrer é?

Enquanto os quatro amigos riam, algo suspeito estava se aproximando. Seja lá o que for, os seguia, como uma fera selvagem observando a presa antes de dar o bote. (Ih, óia lá, os quatro nem começaram a história e já têm stalker é? LOL)

Os rapazes viram uma esquina e, o que quer que os seguisse, resolve que é a hora certa para atacar. Então avança rapidamente e salta em direção ao grupo. Por reflexo, eles conseguem se esquivar, contudo os dois que estavam no meio sofreram alguns ferimentos. A criatura se vira para eles, se preparando para atacar novamente, quando o luar ilumina seu corpo. Era uma criatura bizarra. Possuía presas e garras afiadas, o corpo era como o de um gato gordo, mas era grande, de pé possuía a estatura de um humano. Seu olhar era ameaçador, além de tudo, parecia querer atacá-los por simples diversão.

- QUÊ? Mas que bicho é esse?

- E eu é que vou saber? Olha só, o Kojirou e o Eiji tão sangrando!

- Hei! Tudo bem que eles falam pra manter a calma nessas situações, mas por que você parece que nem liga pro que tá acontecendo?

- Eu? Olha o baka black então, ele parece menos preocupado que eu!

- O que? Eu tô sangrando aqui, olha só!

- Então você devia pelo menos fazer uma cara de dor assim!

- Tá louco? Eu não pago esse mico!

Incrivelmente, os quatro se esqueceram que estavam em perigo e começavam a discutir algo completamente inútil, não só para a ocasião, mas para qualquer ocasião. A criatura que os atacara estava confusa, eles haviam sido atacados, dois estavam feridos, por que parecia que eles nem ligavam pra sua presença? Irritada, avança novamente, mas desta vez uma enorme bola de ferro se choca contra sua face, prensando-a contra a parede.

- Tsc! Olha só, você ficou falando aquele monte de besteira e a gente se atrasou!

- EU? Nem vem! Você que começou a discussão!

- Mas você que veio falando aquele monte de coisa nadaver! E olha só, a gente vai ouvir um monte por deixar pessoas comuns se machucarem!

No que os "salvadores" discutiam, a criatura se recompôs e voltou a atacar os quatro que discutiam coisas completamente inúteis. Contudo desta vez, eles estavam preparados e se defenderam. A criatura mal teve tempo de perceber, mas em menos de um segundo, sofrera uma investida com um báculo de madeira, com um iô-iô e com um bokutô, além de levar um chute.

- Mas que droga! Esse bicho ainda tá aqui?

- Eu avisei que a tática "ignorar discutindo besteira" nunca ia funcionar com um bicho!

- Que tática é essa? A gente não tava usando tática nenhuma!

- Além do mais que tática bizarra é essa que você arquitetou?

- Ahn... Hey! Vocês não deveriam estar assustados? Ou pelo menos preocupados? – um dos dois que chegaram há pouco pergunta.

- Preocupados? Com o que? – os quatro perguntam.

- É... Tem um MONSTRO atacando vocês?

- Eu vi isso no cinema já! É um robô não é? Aliás, que filme estão filmando?

- Que mané filme que o que! Eu disse que isso é um monstro! M-O-N-S-T-R-O!

- Tá mesmo assim, por que eu deveria me preocupar?

- Caramba, que parte de MONSTRO você não entende?

- A parte em que eu me assusto! – os quatro respondem ao mesmo tempo em que golpeiam o monstro que atacava mais uma vez.

- O que? Quem diabos são vocês?

- Diabos? Desculpa desapontar, mas nós somos só humanos.

- "Só" humanos, é? Se vocês soubessem o que um humano consegue fazer.

- Olha direito pra eles, besta!

- O que tem eles?

Então ele nota que os quatro possuíam chaveiros e sacolas com ilustrações de anime.

- O que? Esse não! Otakus?

- Ô! Não insulta!

- Mas que droga! Além da bronca do chefe eu ainda vou ter que ser atormentado só porque otakus fizeram meu trabalho!

- EI! – diz Eiji acertando-o com o iô-iô.

- Mas que inferno! O que você quer otaku? Quer morrer é!

- Eu? VOCÊ quer morrer? Fica xingando a gente de otaku aê! Ce é louco?

- O que? Ora seu otaku de merda! Eu vou te...

Antes de terminar a frase ele é nocauteado pelo companheiro que carrega ele para longe, pedindo desculpas pelo incômodo. Os quatro recolhem as coisas que haviam derrubado e olham para o monstro que os atacara e ficam pensando.

- Será que a gente consegue domesticar isso?

- Dom... QUÊ? Ce tá doido é? Cheirou meia ou fumou orégano?

- Eu só tava pensando que dava pra usar esse bicho em um cosplay original!

- CREC! Cheirou meia mesmo!

- Que mané cheirou meia que o que!

- Deixa isso aí, mesmo que dê para domesticar, eu acho que dá muito trabalho cuidar dessa coisa.

E os quatro seguem o rumo que seguiam, ignorando o fato que dois deles possuíam feridas, não se sabe ao certo a gravidade delas, mas não é algo que vá matá-los (afinal, nem o monstro responsável por elas conseguiu). Além do mais, parece que os dois misteriosos "salvadores" esqueceram do trabalho que tinham e deixaram a criatura ali, desacordada. Qualquer que seja explicação, ninguém sabe ao certo qual é.

Essa foi uma noite inusitada para os quatro Bakarangers não? Pois bem, foi apenas o começo. No dia seguinte, o quarteto se encontrava em um evento de animação japonesa e nem pareciam lembrar do que havia ocorrido na noite anterior.

- Ih! Óia lá! Eu disse que essa cor tava errada!

- Ah! Quieto, seu olho é torto, Baka Pink!

- CREC! Que Pink que o que!

- Ô Yellow! Diz aê, qual dos dois tá certo?

- Eu acho que...

- Você não acha nada! Nem viu essa série!

- Ah, mas eu vi um monte de imagem já!

- Essas imagens da Internet vêm cada uma de um jeito, nem dá para confiar!

- É, isso é verdade!

No meio da conversa, um conhecido deles chega.

- NOSSA! Cara! Tá muito foda esse cosplay!

- Aí! Eu falei!

- Pô cê vai confiar no boi aê?

- Sei lá, pelo menos ele não é um Bakaranger.

- Esse aí é pior. Ahahahaha!

- Aw! Não fala assim!

- Mas ele num tá mentindo mesmo.

- Então por quê pede a opinião, porra!

- E quem pediu? Foi você quem chegou falando.

- Aw! É mesmo!

Nisso, Eiji é surpreendido por um chacoalhão. Era Marvin que acabara de chegar.

- CREC! Quê isso, Marvin?

- Estou chamando sua atenção, oras!

- Chamando minha atenção? Como assim?

- Quando você chama a atenção de alguém no Messenger do computador, a janela da conversa treme! É essa mesma lógica.

- Mas você devia mesmo fazer isso com pessoas?

- Ah! É divertido ahehehehe!

O dia de evento passou tranqüilamente, normal, para um dia desses. A noite chega, o evento termina e cada um retorna para sua casa. Assim que retornara para sua casa, Shinsei recebe de sua mãe uma carta que chegara pelo correio. Ela diz que é estranho, uma vez que é domingo e o correio não funciona nesse dia. Apesar disso, Shinsei não estranha e abre a correspondência de qualquer jeito.

- Ei! Cuidado com essas coisas! E se isso fosse algum tipo de carta-bomba ou antraz?

- Ah, mãe! Quem iria mandar uma coisa dessas pra mim? Não é como se eu fosse um líder revolucionário ou algum político radical.

- Não sei não. Você tem umas atitudes meio loucas de vez em quando, eu não sei que tipo de encrenca você se mete.

- Bah! Como se eu fosse sair brigando por qualquer motivo por aí.

- Teve aquela vez semana passada.

- Quê? Aqueles caras estavam assaltando na minha frente e você queria que eu ficasse só olhando?

- Seria mais seguro para você mesmo.

- Mais seguro para mim, mas não ia me deixar tranqüilo.

- Enfim, o que diz essa carta?

- Diz aqui... Que eu não devo mostrar pra pessoas estranhas. Então eu vou ler no meu quarto.

- Pessoas estranhas? Você não pode ler uma carta que mandaram para você e... Que história é essa de "então vou ler no meu quarto", hein? Explica isso direito!

- Ah, depois de ler isso eu digo.

Após dizer isso, Shinsei deixa sua mãe, meio irritada, e se fecha no quarto para ler sua carta. Primeiramente ele analisa o envelope. De um lado era preto e do outro branco, parecia ter sido trabalhado artisticamente, pois havia detalhes bem desenhados e o selo, agora desmanchado, que lacrara aquela carta possuía o formato do símbolo chinês conhecido por simbolizar a dualidade de luz e trevas, o Yin Yang. Ele achou engraçado o envelope ser todo tematizado nesse tipo de coisa, mas não ligou muito, apanhou o conteúdo que havia ali dentro e atirou o envelope na mesa. Ele passa os olhos pelo texto impresso e acha que só pode ser piada. Bom, qualquer um que lesse aquela carta pensaria o mesmo, afinal, uma carta que chegou em um dia em que os correios não trabalham e contendo um texto absurdo desses, só podia ser brincadeira.

Shinsei retorna para a sala e conta o conteúdo da carta para seus pais em tom de deboche.

- Isso só pode ser piada, né? Mandar uma carta absurda dessas, só pode ser gozação de algum cara muito tosco que não consegue enganar nem a si próprio.

- Com certeza, filho!

- Ah sim! Seu sensei acabou de ligar, pediu para você ir até a casa dele, ele disse que queria falar algo importante para você.

- Quê? Ah não! Ele deve estar querendo fazer algum treino maluco e mortal de novo! Eu já tô todo quebrado do evento e ele fica inventando treino maluco, além do mais é domingo a noite! Nem é dia de treinar!

- Bom, eu disse para ele que você ia se recusar a ir, mas ele disse para te levar nem que fosse amarrado.

- CREC! Ele tá doido mesmo!

- E aí, você vai?

- Se eu disser que não, eu sei que vocês vão me arrastar mesmo...

- ...

Então, Shinsei enfia a carta no bolso, por pura preguiça de jogá-la em algum lixo e parte de sua casa, à contra-gosto, e segue em rumo à casa de seu mestre. A maioria das pessoas que passava na rua, se abrigava do frio e passava encolhida, mas Shinsei nem parecia estar sentindo o vento gelado da noite. Após uma caminhada rápida, cerca de quinze minutos, ele chega a seu destino. Um prédio comum do centro da cidade, nada muito luxuoso, mas abriga lares um tanto quanto aconchegantes. O rapaz sobe até o décimo terceiro andar e segue em direção ao apartamento da pessoa que o chamara. Mal ele bate na porta e esta se abre.

Dentro da casa, tudo estava escuro. Shinsei pergunta se há alguém ali e a voz de seu mestre sai de dentro das trevas ordenando-lhe que entrasse.

- Sensei, cheguei. Diz aê o que cê quer! – diz Shinsei adentrando a casa de seu mestre. Nem bem ele entra e a porta se fecha num baque surdo e tudo fica escuro.

- Rapaz! Eu recebi notícias de uma certa carta que deve ter chego à sua casa hoje. Eu gostaria de falar sobre o conteúdo dela.

- Então foi você? Caramba! Não sabia que ce curtia esse tipo de piada besta.

- Quieto seu idiota! Me descreva o envelope que você recebera hoje.

- Ah, sei lá. Ele era meio que... Todo preto e branco e tinha um selo no formato de Yin Yang. Fora isso, acho que tinha uns desenhos. Eu acho que enfiei no bolso na hora de sair de casa, mas tá tudo escuro aqui e eu não to enxergando nada. Mas se foi você quem mandou, eu acho que ce deve lembrar bem dessa coisa.

- Tsc... Você se lembra do conteúdo da carta?

- Mais ou menos, não tenho certeza.

- Essa sua memória de peixe também, viu? Não ajuda em nada!

- Como assim memória de peixe? Eu lembro até bem das coisas! Como daquela vez em que o Sensei tropeçou num poodle de uma velhinha esquisita e ela ficou berrando na rua e foi a maior confusão!

- Ei! Também não precisa lembrar de coisas assim!

- E como eu ia esquecer? Foi hilário como ela ficou te chamando de vândalo, apesar de você estar querendo se desculpar! Hahahaha!

- Chega dessa merda! Diga-me logo, se você lembra ou não do conteúdo da carta?

- Hm... Eu acho que sim, vejamos. Eu acho que era assim:

"Nossos cumprimentos ao senhor Shinsei Shimabukuro.

Através deste documento nós viemos informar-lhe que estamos cientes de um certo incidente ocorrido nas proximidades do Shopping Center Heaven's Gate, local de um evento de animação oriental ocorrido nos dias de ontem e hoje.

Gostaríamos também de convidá-lo a receber esclarecimentos sobre a natureza da criatura envolvida e também para o recebimento de indenizações por possíveis danos causados ao senhor.

Caso seja de seu interesse, também gostaríamos de fazer-lhe uma proposta. Contudo o conteúdo desta não convém informar neste documento, por motivos de segurança pública e sigilo governamental.

Estaremos entrando em contato em breve data para informar-lhe sobre o local da reunião. Pedimos também que o senhor não se desfaça desta carta, uma vez que será ela que irá identificá-lo na ocasião da reunião.

Nossos agradecimentos por sua atenção OZ."

E se não me engano, "OZ" estava impresso em prata e preto.

- Hunf! Parece que eles finalmente te descobriram. Tsc! Não tem outro jeito, é melhor eu mesmo contar para você. Ou melhor, é o senhor quem está me devendo algumas explicações!

Neste momento, as luzes se acendem, e após um instante para recuperar-se da súbita mudança na iluminação, Shinsei pode ver seu mestre, ali, sentado à sua frente, sério e imponente.

- Te devendo explicações? Que tipo de explicações?

- O "evento" a que a carta se refere! Eu não lhe deixei bem claro que caso você, mesmo que de relance ou algum tipo de impressão, visse algum tipo de criatura que lhe parecesse estranha, o senhor deveria me reportar de imediato!

- Sim, isso eu lembro, mas o que isso tem a ver com a carta?

- Por acaso não havia nenhum tipo de criatura estranha envolvida nesse incidente?

- Não, não. Só um gato.

- Um gato? Está vendo só? E você não acha que é muito estranho um... Gato?

- Hã... Não?

- E como era esse gato?

- Hum... Tinha cerca de... 1,60m e era preto e branco num padrão alternado.

- E isso lá é um gato normal?

- Ah, sei lá, podia ser uma raça que eu nunca vi, mas era um bichano.

- Tsc! Você só traz problemas nessas horas, viu? Muito bem, eu vou explicar o que está acontecendo e sobre essa criatura que você viu ontem.

Continua...

**Música de encerramento: Black Jack by Janne da Arc**


	2. A noite de cada um

**Onmyou Oni**

**Twist 2 – A noite de cada um**

**Música de entrada: Bonds Kizuna by Antic Café**

- Muito bem, eu vou explicar sobre essa criatura que você encontrou na noite passada.

- Nah... Não precisa não sensei, hoje eu só quero ir pra casa e capotar na cama.

- Quieto! Ouça bem o que eu tenho para lhe dizer! Depois de ouvir, sua consciência do mundo irá mudar. Muitos fatos, que parecem ser inexplicáveis, são obra de seres como esse que você encontrou.

- Eu até imagino que você vai falar que são entidades mágicas que controlam o destino da humanidade e todo um blá blá blá sobre deuses e demônios.

- Hum? – diz o mestre de Shinsei, um pouco espantado.

- Você já devia saber. Deuses, Demônios, predestinamento. Eu não acredito em nenhuma dessas merdas, se me colocarem alguém se dizendo Deus na minha frente, eu provo o contrário.

Antes que ele pudesse continuar, Shinsei é chutado pelo mestre.

- Idiota! Acha que eu não conheço meu discípulo? É claro que tem a ver com Deuses e Demônios! Neste mundo só quem controla suas ações é você mesmo! O que eu tenho para falar não tem nada a ver com controlar destinos. E sim com uma enorme manipulação de informações que existe.

- Manipulação?

- Isso mesmo. Essa OZ é uma organização que faz o trabalho por baixo dos panos, enquanto as forças militares se encarregam de manipular informações. "Ataques terroristas", "brigas de gangues", "balas perdidas" e muitos outros tipos de incidentes que ocorrem são causados por, como eles mesmos denominam, Onis.

- Oni? Aqueles bichos com chifres do folclore japonês?

- Quase isso. Na verdade eles não se importam muito com a nomenclatura, no começo eles chamavam de "monstros", mas, uma certa vez, houve uma ocasião em que uma testemunha conseguiu falar na mídia. Por acaso, era um senhor japonês que dizia ter visto um "oni" fuçando sacos de lixo, após ter atacado uma pessoa. Na época ele foi ridicularizado, já que a polícia já havia dito que aquilo fora obra de uma gangue, mas parece que a própria organização gostou da denominação e passou a utilizá-la. Se bem que isso deve ter sido obra do atual presidente da OZ, que, na minha opinião, é um retardado mental. Nesse ponto, vocês podem até se dar muito bem, sabe?

- QUE? Se eu pareço retardado é porque um certo mestre de artes marciais, além de fazer questão de bater na minha cabeça, ainda ensina tudo errado! – Ao falar isso, Shinsei leva outro chute.

- Enfim, o que você precisava saber era mais isso. Sobre os onis em si, não há muito que falar. Vampiros, ogros, elfos, fadas, diabos, anjos, qualquer tipo de criatura mágica que você possa nomear são oni.

- Ah, tipo... O seu cabelo? – Shinsei se desvia de um chute – Hah! Não me pegou des... – Então ele leva uma coronhada na barriga.

- Tsc. A partir de hoje, não vou mais te treinar como uma pessoa comum. Depois de ter visto um oni e ainda por cima, depois de ter sido convidado a participar da OZ, você vai precisar de habilidades que as pessoas considerariam transcendentais e sobre-humanas.

- Tipo o que? Vai me ensinar a voar?

- Tá achando que é quem? O super-homem? Para poder voar, você teria que ser aerodinâmico. E com essa cabeça enorme, você não é nem um pouco!

- QUER MORRER?

- Heh! Vejo que você está bem animadinho, isso é bom, porque os treinos que você teve até hoje, não passaram de piada.

Ele chamara de piada os treinos, mesmo sabendo que invariavelmente os treinos quase mataram o rapaz de exaustão. Mas como ele duvidava, o mestre o desafiou a duelar para que então ele pudesse mostrar as limitações das habilidades de Shinsei.

Um pouco mais cedo, Eiji e Kojirou Yamada acabavam de chegar, quando encontram tudo escuro, exceto por algumas velas enfileiradas que seguiam até os fundos da casa, onde existe um pequeno templo. Eiji se pergunta se seus pais tinham se esquecido de pagar a conta de luz, mas logo descobre que não, pois Kojirou acende um abajur. Mas se havia energia, para quê as velas? Elas poderiam causa um incêndio. Pensando assim, os irmãos resolvem apagar as velas. Assim que chegam aos fundos, onde havia o templo, a mãe dos dois os recepciona, vestindo trajes cerimoniais.

- Ih mãe, o evento já acabou, num adianta fazer cosplay!

- Baka! – Diz a mãe dos dois, batendo com um sino na cabeça de Eiji. – Seu pai quer falar com vocês, lá dentro.

Eles perguntam por que eram esperados, mas ela apenas diz para perguntarem ao pai deles. Os dois entram no templo, que estava todo escuro. Assim que passam pela porta, esta se fecha e, instantaneamente, a sala se ilumina. Inúmeras velas se acendem ao mesmo tempo. Porém, os irmãos não têm tempo de se impressionar com isso. Pois as luzes revelam cinco criaturas de aparência grotesca que os fitam e partem para cima deles.

- Ih! Sai pra lá bicho feio!

- Iiiik! Sai daqui!

Apesar de falarem isso, ambos se defendem e conseguem derrotar as cinco criaturas, com um certo esforço. Após a queda do quinto oni, o pai dos rapazes cai do teto, onde estava escondido. Ele admite ter sido quem soltou os onis pelo templo. Eiji questiona o motivo pelo qual ele estava criando aquelas coisas, mas seu pai responde que ele capturou-os naquele dia mesmo, só para testá-los e se eles falhassem, morreriam. Ao perceber que os garotos se irritaram, ele confessa que iria salvar o traseiro deles, como um herói. Mesmo dizendo isso, ele estava bastante confiante de que seus filhos seriam capazes de passar no teste, já que eles haviam recebido uma certa carta.

Então, o senhor Yamada mostra dois envelopes lacrados, idênticos ao de Shinsei. Ele entrega os envelopes aos filhos. O conteúdo era o mesmo que Shinsei recebera e, tanto Eiji, quanto Kojirou, perguntam se aquilo era fake ou piada do pai. Mas logo foram lembrados das feridas que receberam na luta. Eles haviam visto e sentido. Não havia como negar. Então Eiji pergunta se o pai já conhecia essa "OZ".

- É claro que sim, senão eu não teria preparado tudo isso sem ler a carta de vocês!

- Ah, você ia ler se não soubesse? – dizem Eiji e Kojirou juntos.

- Basicamente, o que vocês precisam saber é que não existem deuses, fantasmas, demônios, youkais, etc. tudo se resume a "oni", é claro, isso é apenas o nome que eles deram oficialmente, mas qualquer definição se encaixa.

- Só isso que a gente precisa saber? Tá, então a gente vai dormir.

- Esperem! – diz o senhor Yamada mudando o tom de voz – Vocês acharam que eu ia armar toda essa coisa só pra falar isso? Fiquem sabendo que amanhã, esse tipo de onis que vocês tiveram tanta dificuldade para enfrentar hoje, não vai passar de peixe pequeno.

- Como assim?

- Eu quero dizer que esta noite, eu e sua mãe iremos treiná-los para purificar este mundo de onis!

- Vocês que gostam de anime devem conhecer várias terminologias para esse tipo de treinamento. "Ki", "força espiritual", "sohma", "cosmo", "energia espiritual", "poder mágico", entre outros. Mas basicamente, a idéia é, além de fortalecer, aprender a expelir de seu corpo essa energia que existe em vocês, para que vocês possam utilizá-la para atacar, defender, curar, fazer o que lhes for útil. Infelizmente, o procedimento é um tanto drástico, mas vocês agüentam o tranco.

- QUE! – e o grito dos dois ecoa pela noite.

Na casa de Kyoshiro Maeda, tudo parecia tranqüilo. Ele estacionara o carro na garagem e subia pelo elevador, quando o porteiro lhe avisa que havia uma correspondência lacrada para ele. Kyoshiro passa pela portaria e recebe o mesmo envelope que seus amigos. Ele abre e lê enquanto espera pelo elevador. Assim que o elevador abre, ele acidentalmente enfia a cara nos peitos de uma mulher. Ela tinha cerca de 1,80m, cabelos negros e curtos, usava óculos escuros e carregava algum tipo de equipamento de treino.

Kyoshiro se desculpa, mas a moça nervosa e chamava-o de tarado enquanto batia nele com a sua pesada bolsa. Ele eventualmente cai, derrubando tudo que carregava. A garota nota o envelope e pega-o. Kamo afirma que ler a correspondência alheia é crime, mas ela simplesmente o ignora e pergunta-lhe se ele havia participado de algum evento estranho no dia anterior. Kyo, sem saber do que se tratava a pergunta, responde que estava em um evento de anime. Mais uma vez ela pergunta, mas o rapaz simplesmente começa a falar de um sushi estranho que ele comeu. Finalmente, ela grita impacientemente se ele havia visto um oni. Por ter gritado algo tão estranho, as pessoas ao redor deles começaram a encará-los. Ela fica vermelha e começa a se desculpar. Então ele responde que tudo que viu foram pessoas comuns e animais comuns. Mas ela afirma que ele nunca receberia aquela carta se não tivesse encontrado um oni e pergunta qual foi o animal mais estranho que ele vira no dia anterior, exceto por ele mesmo, no espelho. Ele se irrita com a piada, mas diz que os únicos animais estranhos que vira foram os amigos e um gato de 1,60m. A garota fica surpresa por ele ter mencionado os amigos antes de um gato de 1,60m.

- Então, você encontrou um oni. OK. Vem comigo. A OZ não é muito confiável.

- Hâ? Eu tenho que ir pra casa e...

- Você vem co-mi-go! – a moça faz uma expressão que faz Kyoshiro achar melhor ir.

- T-tá.

Ela o leva até o carro dela e o faz entrar. Durante o percurso, ela não fala nada, só murmura algo sobre a tal OZ. Kyoshiro fica se perguntando para onde estariam indo, nunca havia ido para aqueles lados da cidade. Era um bairro quieto. Não parecia ser perigoso, mas não era muito movimentado também. Havia algumas pessoas andando na rua, era um bairro bem familiar mesmo.

Eles finalmente chegam, Kyo pergunta se é algum tipo de boate, só para deixar a garota irritada. Ela diz que aquele é o lugar onde ele iria receber o treinamento apropriado para a reunião com a OZ, apesar de ele nem estar considerando comparecer, era mais que óbvio que se tratava de um trote. Mas ela afirma que se alguém brincasse com o nome de OZ, certamente seria caçado pelo governo, ainda mais pelo fato de o envelope ter o padrão da OZ, a assinatura, o selo, tudo.

- Ah, mas eu nem sei o que é essa OZ, nunca apareceu em noticiário, Internet, nada. Então eu não ia a essa reunião de qualquer jeito.

- Pode ter certeza que se você não fosse, eles mesmos iriam buscar.

- Ah tá.

- Venha logo. Se a OZ te mandou uma carta, com certeza esse velho já sabe.

- Hâ? Não é você que vai me treinar?

- Não. Não, eu ainda não tenho experiência o suficiente para treinar alguém. – diz ela abrindo a porta de uma das casas, um tanto quanto modestas.

A casa em si era normal, exceto por alguns itens decorativos meio excêntricos, mas bem, quem não tem um ou outro? A garota o guiara até os fundos da casa. Se a casa parecera comum, isso foi apenas a primeira impressão, pois nos fundos havia uma espécie de academia. Diversos apetrechos como pesos, bastões, bokens, entre outros tipos de armas para treino.

- Oshou-sama! Cheguei! – grita a garota.

Um senhor de uma idade avançada está sentado no chão, parecia já esperar a garota. Ele fita os recém-chegados e sorri.

- Vejo que você trouxe um amigo, Karen.

- Ah, não é bem um amigo. Eu acabei descobrindo que ele recebeu uma carta da OZ.

- OZ? Ah sim, provavelmente foi um dos rapazes que foi atacado por Funjata.

- Funjata? P-peraí, mas então como ele está vivo? Funjata não poderia ter sido derrotado por pessoas normais, nem que fosse um grupo de cinqüenta pessoas!

- Ora essa, certamente que seu convidado não é comum. Afinal, a OZ se interessou por ele. Eu gostaria de conhecer os outros três, mas enfim, tenho certeza que o Aoyama e os Yamada, Kensuke e Nobuko, vão saber o que fazer.

- A-aoyama? Você quer dizer o Max? Aquele mal-educado que você diz ser um sem-noção?

- Exatamente.

- Droga, eu queria ter encontrado com o garoto que vai ser treinado por ele, não com isso aqui.

- "Isso aqui" tem nome viu?

- Oh sim, meu jovem, apresente-se!

- "Apresente-se?" Como assim? Eu fui arrastado até aqui e ainda tenho que me apresentar?

O velho ri e se pede desculpas. Ele estava curioso sobre o rapaz que foi capaz de ferir funjata mesmo sem jamais ter recebido treinamento. Mas como ele sabia que Kyo nunca havia treinado? Bem, ele conhecia os Yamadas e mesmo nunca tendo encontrado o Max, ele conhecia Shinsei que treinava sob sua tutela.

- Até poderia, mas se você tivesse, eu saberia, pode ter certeza disso.

- Saberia? Como?

- A sua aura. Pessoas que possuem algum treinamento, por menor que seja, possuem uma aura estável. Pessoas que nunca tiveram contato com o treinamento adequado possuem uma aura instável. É simples assim.

- Aura? Ce bebeu?

- Idiota! Não fale assim do mestre!

- Calma, Karen. Ele ainda não possui a percepção para enxergar a aura. Mas até amanhã, ele vai estar conseguindo controlar a grande aura que possui ohohoho! Mas bem, deixe-me apresentar. Meu nome é... MIIIIIIIIIYAMOTOOOOOO MUUUSAAAAAASHIIII!

- CÊ BEBEU É? – gritam os dois juntos.

- Como vocês são maus! Era só brincadeirinha! Meu nome é Kazuya Muramasa. A garota que te trouxe aqui se chama Karen Musashiro. Muito bem, agora diga o seu nome, meu jovem.

- Ah, eu sou... Isami Kondou!

- Ce é bobo? Fica repetindo a piada dos outros.

- CREC! Como vocês descobriram?

- É tão óbvio quanto o velho ser Miyamoto Musashi! Pior que isso só se eu dissesse que era Hidetori Tokunaga! Mas o velho já disse meu nome.

- Por que você voltou a me chamar de "velho", hein? Sua pirralha superdotada!

- Não me chame de pirralha superdotada, seu velho tarado!

Kamo acha que a situação está ficando estranha, Kazuya, ao notar isso, assegura que ele somente iria deixar aquela casa bem treinado ou morto. Karen diz para não assustar o rapaz, mas ele afirma estar apenas dizendo a verdade. Ela está tão segura que ele irá morrer no processo que era melhor se ele nem pensasse na possibilidade.

- QUE? Entãããão, acho que vou emboooora, minha mãe tá me chamando e...

- Garoto – diz Kazuya sorrindo gentilmente – agora, você não foge mais!

- Fudeeeeeeu!

E pela noite toda, em três cantos da cidade, podia-se ouvir os gritos desesperados de quatro jovens que sofriam com um terrível treinamento. Como foi esse treinamento? Vocês querem sabem? Por acaso vocês são sádicos é? Ah... Eu também! Mas isso vai ficar pro próximo capítulo!

Continua...

**Música de encerramento: Black Jack by Janne da Arc.**


	3. Contatos

**Onmyou Oni**

**Twist 3 – Contato**

**Música de entrada: Bonds Kizuna by Antic Café**

Cerca de um mês se passou após a chegada dos envelopes, e nada de algum tipo de contato por parte da tal organização para informar o local e a hora do tal encontro citado na carta. Os quatro rapazes quase chegavam a acreditar que era mentira, mas o Muramasa, os Yamada e o Aoyama faziam questão de lembrar que aquela carta era verdadeira.

O mês de Setembro se aproximava e enquanto os outros três permaneciam em aulas, Shinsei entrava de férias, uma vez que em julho estava estudando. Para seu alivio, você diz? Pelo contrário, o único momento de alívio que eles tinham do treinamento eram as quatro horas de sono e o tempo que permaneciam na faculdade, estudando. Como ele entrou de férias, o tempo de treino aumentou.

- Hunf! Você anda mole demais!

- Mole? Eu tô é detonado seu sem noção! Você só piorou a carga de treino dos últimos tempos pra cá!

- É claro, se eu deixar você com tempo livre, você só dorme e come! Não sei como você não era uma bola quanto começou a treinar!

- É óbvio que eu só como e durmo, com esses treinos sem noção é só o que eu tenho energia pra fazer!

- Pois fique só vendo! Você vai ser o meu sucessor, então você tem que se tornar o mais forte possível! Pelo menos para chegar aos meus pés.

- Quê? Ce bebeu é? Tá arrogante demais!

- Arrogante? Hah! Isso é mais saber o meu nível e o nível da pessoa que está à minha frente.

- Pois eu vou te mostrar.

- É o que eu estou esperando...

Enquanto isso, na casa dos Yamada, Eiji acabava de chegar, mas assim que abre a porta de casa, é atacado por um grupo de onis pequenos.

- Ô caramba! Mal abro a porta e já sou recepcionado assim?

- Você devia estar acostumado, afinal, já é assim há um mês. – diz o pai ao lado da porta

- E desde quando dá pra se acostumar com isso?

- Isso eu não sei, mas enquanto você espera por mais informações sobre a OZ, a sua recepção calorosa de retorno ao lar é essa! Sua e do seu irmão! Hahahahaha! – Nisso, Eiji nota seu irmão caído de cansaço na escada para o andar superior da casa.

- CREC! Ainda bem que minha aula termina depois.

- Ah! Mas exatamente por isso, seu treino vai ser mais intenso.

- QUÊ?

Ali perto, Kyoshiro passava sorrateiramente pelo corredor tentando fazer o mínimo barulho possível. Ele chega à porta de sua casa, abre o mais silenciosamente possível e da mesma maneira, fecha a porta.

- Ufa, acho que hoje me livrei.

- Ah, você chegou, Kyo!

- Cheguei sim, mãe!

- Você tem visita, sabia?

- Ah é? Por acaso é o Eiji, o Kojirou ou o Shinsei? Eu precisava falar com eles, mas ultimamente nem o celular eles atendem.

- Ah, não, não! É uma amiga sua.

Ao ouvir "amiga", Kyoshiro até fica um pouco animado, mas as palavras seguintes de sua mãe destroem sua alegria.

- Aliás, eu não sabia que você conhecia a nossa vizinha.

- QUÊ?

- Hahaha! Não precisa ficar encabulado, garanhão! – diz o sr Maeda, dando um soquinho no queixo do filho.

Karen e Kyo pensam simultaneamente "esse velho tá doido?".

- Ah! Kyon-Kyon, hoje eu vim buscar você aqui!

- Oh, vão sair? Hahahah! Divirtam-se viu? Não precisam se preocupar conosco não! Juízo, hein?

- QUE? VOCÊS NÃO VÃO NEM PERGUNTAR AONDE NÓS VAMOS?

- Ah, ela já nos contou, vocês vão visitar o seu amigo, Shinsei, eu acho.

- Mas é que... Hã? Visitar o Baka Red?

- Exatamente, vamos logo!

Karen puxa Kyo pela porta apressadamente, levando-o para o elevador.

- Mas e o treino?

- Hoje eu dei um jeito no velho, finalmente! Eu estava esperando para poder ir ver a cara do discípulo desse tal Aoyama.

- Por que o interesse no Baka Red?

- Eu ouvi dizer que muita gente já passou por treinamento com esse tal de Max, mas quase nenhum continuou saudável o suficiente para contar.

- CREC, booom, já faz um mês que eu não consigo falar com ele, entããão...

- Não, se ele já treinava antes com ele, provavelmente ele sobreviveu.

- Sobreviveu? CREC! Aliááás, você sabe para onde temos que ir?

- Óbvio, eu fiz o velho contar aonde ele mora.

Então, Karen e Kyo chegam ao prédio em que Max Aoyama reside. Era fácil saber qual era o apartamento, já que era o único barulhento na vizinhança toda. Mas os vizinhos não pareciam se queixar. Então, Karen se dirige ao porteiro:

- Hã, eu gostaria de ir ao apartamento do sr Aoyama.

- Oh sim, pois não, pode subir. Fica no 13º andar, apartamento 131.

- Não precisa se identificar? – pergunta Kyo.

- Ah, normalmente sim, mas o sr Aoyama disse que era pra deixar qualquer pessoa subir, que, se fosse bandido, ele dava conta. E sabe, eu não vou contrariar aquele cara de jeito nenhum!

- Ah tá.

Os dois sobem e, ao chegarem no apartamento, notam que a porta era revestida de um metal pesado, mas mesmo assim, ela estava toda amassada.

- Hã. Será que é uma boa idéia? – pergunta Kyo.

- Eu não faço idéia, mas vou fazer mesmo assim – diz Karen tocando a campainha.

Após tocar a campainha, o barulho pára por um momento e, no instante seguinte, um baque mais intenso do que todos os anteriores sai de dentro do apartamento. Então, novamente, o silêncio paira até que se ouve o barulho de passos em direção a porta.

- Boa noite, posso ajudá-los? – diz uma moça, não muito alta de longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis de aparência gentil.

- Ah, nós viemos ver o sr Aoyama e o sr Shinsei.

- Oh sim, perdoem-me. – então, a moça vira-se de costas para os dois e grita - MAX! ARRUMA LOGO ESSA BAGUNÇA, SEU IMBECIL! TEMOS VISITAS! – ao dizer isso ela muda completamente a voz e consegue se tornar até assustadora, mas assim que se dirige para os visitantes, volta ao tom gentil de antes – Caham, podem entrar.

Ao entrarem, não notam nenhum sinal do que possa ter causado tanto barulho, a casa estava em ordem e não havia sinais de destruição. Mas ao chegarem na sala, encontram Shinsei e Max disputando forças, o que parecia absurdo, uma vez que Max era muito maior e mais musculoso que Shinsei.

- Já mandei vocês pararem! – diz a garota que atendeu a porta, dando uma porrada na cabeça dos dois.

- Ô louco, Keiko, tá forte hein? Não quer se juntar ao treino?

- Hahahah! Pois é, acho que ela pode ganhar da gente!

- Só se for de você, moleque!

- Nah, só se eu deixar, mas de você é certeza!

- QUER MORRER? – os dois dizem quase voltando a brigar, mas são impedidos por Keiko que bate novamente nos dois.

- Parem com isso!

- Ahn? Nossa! É o Kyon! E aí cara? Já faz tempo hein? Um ano ou mais né?

- FAZ UM MÊS BAKA RED!

- Ah, só isso? Ah tudo bem, faz tempo mesmo, né Baka Yellow? E aí, tem visto o Pink?

- Baka Red é? Combina com você, especialmente a parte "baka". – diz Max.

- QUER MORRER? BAKA MAXTER!

- Não invente apelidos estúpidos para mim seu Baka Red!

- Ah, tinha que ser o Baka Maxter para ser mestre do Baka Red aqui!

- Ih, admitiu que é Baka Red!

- Tá rindo do que Baka Yellow? – diz Shinsei chutando Kyoshiro.

- QUER MORRER É?

- CHEGA DISSO! – Keiko dá uma paulada nos três.

"Acho que tenho mais medo dela do que do tal Max" – Pensa Karen.

- Disse algo, querida? – Diz Keiko, virando para Karen.

- Na-nada!

- E então. O que você veio fazer aqui, Kyon?

- Ah, então né, essadoidaaqui... – antes de terminar a frase, Kyo leva um cascudo.

- Quieto! Ah, então! Você é o famoso discípulo de Max. Meu mestre vive falando de você. Apesar de não te conhecer, ele sabe bastante sobre você.

- Hã? Como assim?

- Parece que o simples fato de você ser treinado por esse cara aí já chamou a atenção do velho.

- Hah, não que ele seja grande coisa, mas realmente, ele é tão resistente quanto uma barata. Mas o fato de ele ter sobrevivido até aqui é realmente notável.

- Ah é? Ele é tão rigoroso assim, Shinsei? – Pergunta Kyo.

- Rigoroso? Eu diria que essa não é bem a palavra.

- Ah não? E qual seria?

- Não é uma palavra, mas a expressão "ogro sem noção" se encaixa bem. – ao ouvir isso, Kyoshiro se sentiu até feliz por treinar com Kazuya.

- Tá abusado, hein, moleque?

- É a pura verdade, ogro sem noção.

- Mas então, eu só queria conhecer a pessoa que meu mestre queria tanto ensinar. Ele se sente até mal por ter que ensinar esse aqui. ó!

- QUE? Então por que me arrasta até lá toda noite?

- Hah! Diz pro velho que esse aqui não ia ser nada melhor não.

- Que? Cê me arrasta pra cá todo dia, o dia todo pra me encher só é?

- Fique sabendo que se você não viesse ia estar muito pior! Agradeça por eu ter feito o milagre de te deixar do jeito que está!

- Ah, mas ele é forte?

- Se ele é forte? Garota, você está falando do meu discípulo, o cara que agüentou mais de um mês treinando com Max Aoyama. É claro que eu seguro minha força, mas ainda assim ele sobreviveu. Diga pro velho Kazuya Muramasa que, se ele quer o meu aluno, antes ele vai ter que me derrotar!

- Hohoho! Isso seria no mínimo interessante! – diz o velho assim que aparece na janela.

- Hunf. Demorou pra mostrar a cara, hein? Eu já ia te puxar pelo colarinho.

- Ora, é assim que você trata um velho amigo?

- Sinta-se feliz por ele não te tratar que nem me trata. – diz Shinsei.

- Oho! Muito bom, ele é realmente digno de nota. Não esperava menos de um aluno seu.

- Não esperava menos? Hah, você não viu nada.

- M-mestre? O-o que o senhor faz aqui? – diz Karen.

- Você acha que esse truque ia me pegar? –diz o velho mostrando um frasco de laxante - Hoho! Eu já vivi mais que o dobro do que você, garota! Eu deixei você trazer ele aqui e chamei os Yamada para reunir os moleques.

- Ah, então é hoje? Mas por que trazer eles aqui?

- E desde quando Max Aoyama iria atender o meu chamado, provavelmente você iria treinar o moleque até o aviso chegar.

- Mas essa baderna em casa, sem minha autorização também não... –antes de terminar, Max leva um cascudo.

- São muito bem-vindos! É bom receber gente diferente de vez em quando, ultimamente só o moleque mal-educado aparece aqui. Não que a gente receba muitas visitas, já que o Max assusta todo mundo.

- Ei! Eu não venho por que quero!

- Ah não? E quem te obrigou? – diz Max – eu nunca disse que você precisava vir, ou você se esqueceu da primeira vez que você veio? Eu só treino quem tem vontade de se tornar forte, se você quiser parar e simplesmente sumir, por mim não faz diferença!

Neste momento, a porta se abre com Eiji e Kojirou entrando voando pela porta. Eles estavam sendo atacados por um grupo de Onis. Keiko, Karen, Kazuya e Kyoshiro fazem menção de se levantar, mas Max os impede.

- Ei! Moleque, cuide de limpar o lixo de minha casa.

- Que! Vai você, eu tô cansado e a casa é sua.

- Se você não cuidar disso, não vai comer o jantar que a Keiko preparou!

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Shinsei salta em direção ao grupo de Onis que adentrava pela porta.

- Deixa esse lixo comigo! Hah!

Os onis são arremessados através do corredor, por onde passavam os Yamada. Um dos que ia em direção ao sr Yamada, é desviado num movimento que mal pôde ser visto.

- Opa, foi mau galera! Esse trabalhinho aí é meu!

- "Seu"? E quem é você rapaz?

- Shinsei Shimabukuro! – diz ele chutando um último oni que se levantava.

- Então esta é a famosa cria de Max Aoyama? – diz o sr Yamada entrando no apartamento com a porta aberta. – É bem mais do que eu esperava.

- Cria? Esse é um jeito bem rude de se referir a ele. Não que ele mereça muito respeito. Mas ainda assim, se alguém pode maltratar o moleque esse alguém sou eu!

Antes que a discussão continuasse, eles são interrompidos por um som vindo da rua. Todos, exceto Kazuya, procuram lugares de onde pudessem ver a fonte do barulho.

- Deixem, deixem, isso já não é problema nosso. Os quatro garotos podem muito bem cuidar disso, afinal, são velhos conhecidos.

- Ah, então é o Funjata. Pois bem, é bom vocês não me decepcionarem. Desçam lá e cuidem disso.

- Se vocês fizerem um bom trabalho, eu irei preparar um jantar especial! – diz Keiko.

- Quê? Sério? Então vamos logo acabar com isso! – diz Shinsei pulando pela janela.

- Ei! Nós estamos no décimo terceiro andar! – diz Kyoshiro.

- Quieto e vai lá você também. – diz Kazuya jogando Kyon pela janela.

- Que? Cê bebeu é? WAH! – diz Kyon caindo.

- Hey, se eles podem a gente também! – diz Eiji arrastando Kojirou.

- Hã? Cê tá doido? Vamos pela escada! – reclama Kojirou, tarde demais, já que eles já estavam no ar.

Apesar da altura, os quatro pousam como se tivessem pulado apenas um degrau de escada. Assim que aterrissa, Shinsei já parte pra cima de Funjata. Contudo, o primeiro a atingir o alvo é Eiji que o ataca de longe com um iô-iô. Kyoshiro e Kojirou permanecem meio afastados, contudo, um chute que Shinsei dá em Funjata o arremessa em direção aos dois. O enorme felino se prepara para atacá-los, mas Kojirou saca duas pistolas e o atinge primeiro, apesar de ter impedido o ataque, o gato continuava vindo em direção aos dois. O choque só foi impedido quando Eiji o pegara enrolando-o na linha do iô-iô e o jogou para o outro lado.

- Ô! Baka Red! Cuidado com aonde você joga essa coisa!

- Eu fiz de propósito! Senão vocês só iam ficar parados! Se liga! Baka Yellow devia ser o viciado em lutas que gosta de oponentes fortes!

- Tá doido é? Isso seria o Baka Blue se a gente tivesse um!

- Aí vai ele de novo, vê se dessa vez vocês se defendem direito! – diz Shinsei arremessando Funjata de novo em direção aos dois.

- Quê? Cheirou meia é?

Apesar de reclamarem, Kyo saca uma espadas enorme e rebate Funjata em direção a Shinsei.

- Hah! Agora sim! – Shinsei se posiciona para atacar. – Aoyama Mutou Ryuu – Kazeguruma.

Shinsei ataca o inimigo com os braços abertos e gira, imitando um cata-vento. O golpe atinge Funjata e o joga girando para o alto. Eiji estava pronto para continuar o golpe.

- Yamada Ryuu – Yama Fall!

Eiji enrola novamente Funjata nas linhas do iô-iô, mas desta vez o gira no ar a o joga contra o chão.

- E aí? Acabou?

- Não levanta! Não levanta!

Mas infelizmente para Kyoshiro, o inimigo se levanta. Desta vez ele parecia bravo. Mas depois de apanhar tanto, quem não estaria?

- Tsc, a gordura dele amorteceu o impacto do golpe. Eiji! Prende ele de novo!

- Beleza!

Mas desta vez, Funjata não ia ser capturado tão fácil. Ele utiliza os postes da rua para não ser pego pelo iô-iô e começa atacando quem menos queria lutar. Kojirou e Kyoshiro. Contudo, apesar de não quererem lutar, os dois sabem se defender e bloqueiam o ataque de Funjata.

- Tá achando que é igual da outra vez é? Se liga!

- Eiji! Pega ele agora! – diz Kyoshiro. – Muramasa Ryuu – Sora Kakeru!

O golpe de Kyon arremessa Funjata para cima, aonde Eiji consegue finalmente prendê-lo com as linhas do iô-iô.

- Pega ele! Yamada Ryuu – Yamakuru!

Eiji gira Funjata como se ele fosse um pião. O gato gira em direção a Shinsei que o pára com um soco.

- Eu preciso dele parado. Hehe, agora você não escapa – por algum motivo, Funjata parecia muito preocupado, mas ele não conseguia fugir, o soco que Shinsei lhe dera, havia feito com que ele ficasse preso no chão. – Shinsei Ryuu – Lion Buster!

Shinsei arremessa Funjata para cima novamente, girando, salta para cima, segura-o com uma mão e o faz bater contra o chão.

- Putz, isso deve ter doído! – diz Eiji

- Meus parabéns! Vinte segundos para abater Funjata, se eu não soubesse diria que já são bem experientes no ramo, se bem que com os mestres que tiveram já era de se esperar. – parabeniza-os Kazuya.

Todos fitam o recém-chegado. Mas quem será? Ele parece conhecer aqueles ali presentes. Mas será aliado ou inimigo? A revelação da identidade desta pessoa será somente no próximo capítulo! Até lá pra quem leu!

Continua...

**Música de encerramento: Black Jack by Janne da Arc.**


	4. Presidente

**Onmyou Oni**

**Twist 4 – Presidente**

**Música de entrada: Bonds Kizuna by Antic Café**

- Meus parabéns, vocês são bem habilidosos, mas vindo de vocês não me surpreende! – diz o recém-chegado.

- Você? – surpreendem-se os quatro em uníssono.

- É! Eu mesmo! Hehe. Surpresos por eu ser o mensageiro da OZ?

- Nem tão surpreso, porque garoto de recados é bem a sua cara., ô azul. – diz Shinsei.

- Ah... Ta né. Mas então! Eu vim aqui pra levar vocês até a agência!

- Espere aí! Você simplesmente chega e acha que pode levar os moleques assim? Nós ainda temos assuntos a tratar com eles. – intervém Max.

- Ah. Mas é que eu preciso levar eles e...

- Eu conheço bem como funciona a OZ. Amanhã eles vão, mas hoje eles ficam. Aliás, você parece conhecer eles, então você também está convidado.

- Hã? Pra que?

- Ora essa, a Keiko disse que ia preparar um jantar especial se eles trabalhassem direito e, apesar de eles terem destruído um pouco as coisas aqui, eles fizeram um bom trabalho.

- Ah, mas...

- Larga mão de ser besta e sobe logo, Blue! – diz Eiji.

- Tá! Tá bom, eu subo.

- Ei! Ele podia ser o Baka Blue! – diz Kyo.

- Ah... Não. – respondem os outros três.

Cerca de uma hora mais tarde, o jantar estava pronto. Obviamente, não havia lugar para tanta gente na mesa, então somente os mestres e a Karen estavam na mesa. Os cinco rapazes estavam acomodados como podiam pela sala.

- E então, moleque, ao vai se apresentar não? Você vem, se junta a nós, come, bebe e nem fala seu nome! – diz Max.

- Quem foi que arrastou ele em primeiro lugar? – resmunga Shinsei.

- Você disse algo?

- Disse que você é um ogro sem noção!

- QUER MORRER É?

- Ah. Então, eu sou Leandro di Speranzo, meu codinome é Blue Moon.

- Ah, então você é um da facção "argentum luna", a Lua de Prata. Interessante, mas eles não costumam mandar esse pessoal para buscar novos recrutas.

- Ah, eles me mandaram porque eu conhecia os quatro.

- Entendi.

Após o jantar, a maioria se retira, apenas Shinsei é obrigado a ficar e lavar a louça como parte do "treinamento". Blue Moon ao se despedir, avisa que no dia seguinte, pela manhã iria levá-los para o quartel general da OZ. Muramasa e Karen foram os últimos a se retirar, pois Muramasa estava mais do que bêbado e havia dormido no sofá. Após Karen conseguir fazer com que ele se movesse até o carro para levá-lo para casa, Max entrou na cozinha, onde Shinsei estava lavando a louça.

- E então moleque, mandou ver hoje, hein? – diz Max.

- Hm? Mais ou menos. – responde Shinsei.

Após um momento de silêncio, Max começa a gritar:

- Que porcaria foi essa, não foi isso que eu te ensinei! Você devia ter acabado com um Oni desse nível com um sopro!

- O que você queria? Eu passei o dia todo treinando com você que faz questão de me fazer treinar até o último suspiro! Não é a toa que eu tava sem energias já!

- Isso é desculpa, se você se esforça, consegue lutar com toda a força independente de quão cansado esteja!

- Que? Ce bebeu demais, é?

Ambos levam porrada de Keiko que entrara na cozinha.

- Rapazes, está tarde, não incomodem os vizinhos.

Não que realmente importasse, afinal no último mês o apartamento tinha apenas quatro horas de silêncio, quando Shinsei parava de treinar por esgotamento.

- Aliás, moleque. – começa Max. – Que história é essa de "Aoyama ryuu" e "Shinsei ryuu"?

- Ah, como eu estava usando o golpe que você me ensinou, eu achei que...

- Golpe que eu te ensinei? Eu não te ensinei golpe nenhum, eu te ensinei a lutar, apenas isso. Não se prenda a estilos de luta, isso apenas vai te atrapalhar na hora da batalha. Apenas siga o fluxo da batalha e você saberá o que fazer, não precisa ficar usando golpes bonitos nem inventando nomes. O que realmente vale no campo de batalha é a eficácia do golpe que você aplica e não pense que um mesmo golpe pode ser versátil a ponto de ser útil em muitas situações.

- Ah, mas, por exemplo, a filosofia do Shinsengumi não era aprimorar um único golpe a ponto de que ele fosse mortal o suficiente para matar o oponente em uma única vez? E mesmo que na falhasse de primeira, o golpe foi tão treinado que era possível usá-lo novamente com a mesma eficácia?

- Realmente, isso é válido porque as lutas se baseavam no principio de que você deveria matar seu oponente e também que essas batalhas não durariam mais do que cinco ou seis golpes. Mas o seu caso é diferente. Não espere que seus oponentes caiam sempre com poucos golpes, na verdade, quanto mais poderoso o oponente, maior é a capacidade de suportar as dores e ferimentos durante a batalha. Lembre-se de que neste campo de batalha força de vontade é muito mais importante que músculos e um físico definido.

- Você não é a melhor pessoa para falar isso, Mr Bombadão.

- Ah, isso é pura vaidade!

- Eu acho ridículo. Especialmente porque eles não acrescentam nada.

- Ora essa, tem muita gente que gosta.

- Não eu. – intervém Keiko.

- Que? Como assim, amorzinho? Você casou comigo!

- Não por causa do seu corpo bombado, pode ter certeza. Mas se você gosta, eu não me importo.

No dia seguinte, os quatro se encontram com Blue Moon no local combinado e, de lá, se dirigem, em um carro especialmente preparado para eles, para o quartel general da OZ. Lá dentro, Blue Moon se separa deles para checar o que eles deveriam fazer. Contudo, dali para frente, os rapazes seriam guiados por outra pessoa. Ou melhor, outras pessoas.

- E então, vocês são os novatos de quem estão falando por aí. Eu imaginei que a gente ia se encontrar de novo.

- Que? Vocês! = diz Eiji.

- Ah não! Aquele bando de otakus virou recruta?

- Velho, eles derrotaram o Funjata sem um treinamento adequado, você também sabia que eles seriam convidados.

- É, por isso eu falei para a gente esquecer de colocar eles no relatório.

- Não diga besteiras, eles são bons o suficiente para ter a atenção do presidente.

- Aquele presidente e o comitê dele são bonzinhos demais! Ficam se expondo o tempo todo, conhecendo cada novo recruta.

- Não é bem assim. Na verdade eu duvido que tenha quem consiga enfrentar aqueles caras neste mundo.

- Ei... – intervém Shinsei.

- Ah, não sei não viu? Eles falam bastante da força da elite da OZ, mas eu nunca vi eles entrarem em ação.

- Ei...

- Claro. Você acha que tendo o exército que eles têm, que eles iriam se mover pra eliminar cada um dos onis que aparecem?

- Ei!

- Ah, todos não, cara. Mas eu acho que de vez em quando seria bom eles fazerem alguma coisa, sabe? Para incentivar o pessoal. Tem uns caras muito desanimados por aí e...

Shinsei se cansa de ser ignorado e chuta um dos dois.

- Vocês vão ficar de papo aí ou vão nos dizer por que diabos a gente ta aqui?

- Gh... Eu... Vou... Te dar o troco por esse chute!

- Ta. Ta. Mas digam logo pra que a gente ta aqui, eu já estou de saco cheio de esperar.

- Ah sim, perdão. Primeiro vamos nos apresentar. Aquela vez a gente acabou não tendo tempo de conversar. Eu sou Saitou Mitev e este aqui é Hideki Maxwell. Nós somos da divisão de combate de primeira classe, os "rutilus mucro", os espadas de ouro. Mas depois a gente conversa, estamos atrasados para encontrar com o presidente.

Nas mentes de Shinsei, Kyo, Eiji e Kojirou, passa a idéia de que a culpa do atraso era dos dois que ficaram discutindo coisas inúteis. Após algum tempo de caminhada pelo QG, eles chegam a um grande portão com as letras "O" e "Z" douradas e, logo acima, estava escrito "beatitas cella", salão dos felinos. Saitou pede para eles esperarem e comunica aos guardas que estão na porta para que anunciem os novatos. Alguns instantes depois, os portões se abrem e os quatro são direcionados para o interior do salão.

Era uma sala enorme, havia estantes e mais estantes com livros dos mais diversos assuntos, a maioria relacionada com ocultismo e demônios. No alto da parede a esquerda do portão de entrada, encontravam-se quadros, provavelmente dos antigos presidentes. Todos possuíam um aspecto sério, exceto por um que chamara a atenção de Shinsei, por causa do nome: "Ryuushin Aoyama". Talvez fosse algum parente de seu mestre, depois ele iria perguntar. Além das estantes, também era possível ver mostruários. Ali estavam dispostos ossos em formatos estranhos, além de alguns itens muito peculiares. Mais a frente, ao lado da mesa do presidente, estavam dispostas algumas poltronas, mas no momento estavam vazias. Próximo a mesa também havia um enorme globo com luzes piscando em vários lugares, o globo era tão grande que era possível ver as maiores divisões territoriais dos países.

Shinsei tentou olhar para ver o rosto do presidente, mas a luz que entrava pela enorme janela era tão forte que o ofuscara. A parede atrás da mesa do presidente era toda ocupada por uma janela. Era possível ver até as partes mais longínquas da cidade daquela janela. Ao se aproximarem da mesa, quatro cadeiras foram colocadas a frente da mesa do presidente.

- Sejam bem-vindos, meus bons amigos. Sentem-se – diz o presidente sentado em sua poltrona estendendo a mão, fazendo sinal para que eles se acomodem nas cadeiras a sua frente.

Os rapazes se sentam e, enquanto as cortinas da grande janela se fechavam, Shinsei observa a mesa do presidente e nota que estão dispostos vários pratos de doces e salgados e algumas bebidas também. Fora isso, havia um monitor relativamente grande de computador, alguns papéis e canetas, a placa com o nome dele que ainda não era muito nítida por causa da luz e um livro, que Shinsei conseguiu ler apenas metade do título que estava em latim: "locus qua...".

Após as cortinas terminarem de fechar, eles puderam ver as feições do presidente. Ele não aparentava ter muito mais idade que os quatro, no máximo 22 anos. Possuía cabelos pretos, levantados atrás, mas divididos no meio e caídos na frente, acentuando o contorno de seu rosto. Seus olhos eram azuis, mas um azul indefinido, não era muito claro, ficava num meio termo entre azul e cinza, mas eram notavelmente azuis. Seu olhar, apesar da aparência gentil, demonstrava que ele era realmente uma pessoa séria.

- Muito bem, agora que estão acomodados, eu quero lhes falar sobre o teste que vocês irão fazer.

Teste? Como assim, eles são convidados e ainda assim têm que fazer um teste? Mas que tipo de teste será esse? Será que eles estão preparados? Afinal, são os quatro bakas, se for um teste escrito certamente eles serão reprovados! Não percam o próximo capítulo de Onmyou Oni!

**Música de encerramento: Black Jack by Janne da Arc.**


	5. Conhecidos

**Onmyou Oni**

**Twist 5 – Conhecidos**

**Música de entrada: Bonds Kizuna by Antic Café**

- Muito bem, rapazes, agora falemos sobre o teste de vocês. – diz o presidente.

- Teste? Pópará! A gente é arrastado até aqui, sem explicação nenhuma e a primeira coisa que nos empurram é um teste? – responde Shinsei ficando irritado. – Cêis tão zoando com a gente? – Continua, desta vez, ele arremessa um dos pesos de papel em uma das estantes.

- Calma, calma. Eu acredito que vocês já saibam o suficiente. Nossa organização, Oni Zlayers existe somente para a eliminação desses demônios que infestam nosso planeta. Eu sou o presidente da Agência e...

- Aí! Que educação é essa? Você nem se apresenta! – interrompe Eiji.

- Caham. Mil perdões por minha descortesia, eu acreditava que os mestres de vocês haviam informado-os sobre minha pessoa, mas vejo que estava enganado. – Diz ele fazendo sinal para alguém que não se apresentava. – Meu nome é Nikaido Wanizame eu sou o líder supremo da OZ, Oni Zlayers.

Graças ao relatório feito pelos agentes Mitev e Maxwell, eu pude verificar que os senhores possuem um grande potencial, que interessa à agência. Por isso, eu gostaria que os senhores realizassem o teste de admissão, pois possuo grandes expectativas nos sucessores do Aoyama, dos Yamada e do Muramasa. Caso sejam aprovados, ficaremos felizes em aceitá-los em nossa organização, caso contrário estarão livres para seguirem suas vidas. Por isso, só poderei lhes dar maiores informações após a aprovação dos senhores.

- Beleza então! Mandae o teste! – diz Eiji.

- Estou contente que estejam mais dispostos agora, mandarei guiarem-nos até o local. Aguardem na sala de visitas, Mitev e Maxwell irão guiá-los.

Nikaido gesticula com a mão pedindo para que os quatro rapazes saiam da sala. Do lado de fora, Mitev e Maxwell estavam esperando. Enquanto este parecia não entender como quatro idiotas conseguiram impressionar o presidente, aquele dizia que isso era totalmente previsível. Assim que chegam à sala de visitas, os guias se retiram para outro local e pedem que eles aguardem até a hora do teste. Tratava-se de uma sala simples, possuía uma pequena mesa central, com dois sofás vermelhos em sua volta. Havia duas portas, uma por onde entraram e outra que parecia dar em um corredor, semelhante ao que usaram para chegar ali. Kyoshiro logo nota que na mesa estão servidas quatro xícaras de café, ele logo se senta e se põe a beber. O café estava quente, o que significava que fora servido para eles. No centro da mesinha, estava um prato com alguns biscoitos, mas Kyo ignorou-os no início e observou que havia um estranho quadro na parede oposta à porta que entraram.

Passa-se algum tempo, cerca de dez ou quinze minutos, tempo suficiente para acabarem os cafés e biscoitos, quando Blue Moon entra pela porta, não a que eles usaram, mas a outra porta que ninguém sabia para onde dava.

- Ahn. Então, Eiji, vamos? – pergunta Blue Moon.

- Beleza, já não estava mais agüentando esperar! – responde Eiji.

- Mal posso esperar para ver o teste! – diz Shinsei.

- Ah... Então, Shin, por enquanto é só pro Eiji vir.

- Cê ta me zoando né?

- NÃO! Se eu tivesse te zoando falaria assim: "Olhaaa! O seu teste, Shin, é pegar uma torta e jogar no Eiji!" Mas não, eu não to de brinks!

- Cê quer apanhar?

- NÃO! Não. Agora não.

Nisso, pela mesma porta uma outra pessoa entra.

- Ei, azul, por que tanta demora?

- Ah. É que eu tive um pequeno contra-tempo, mas a gente já tava indo, né Eiji?

- Hm. Tudo bem, eu vim aqui buscar o... Deixa eu ver.

O rapaz retira do bolso um papel e o lê em voz alta. "Kojirou Yamada" era o que estava escrito no papel. Todos ali presentes, exceto o próprio Kojirou conheciam a figura que viera buscá-lo. Era Shinji Blende, assim como Leandro, era um conhecido de Eiji, Kyo e Shinsei.

- Bem, como eu só não conheço você, acho que você é o Kojirou, né? Então. Shiken ni ikou!

- Que? Já? Não, espera! Tem ele ainda para ir! – diz Kojirou.

- Ah, vamo logo! – diz Shinji puxando Kojirou.

- Ah, bem. Eles já foram, vamos logo! – diz Blue Moon para Eiji.

- Beleza, até depois galera! – diz Eiji se despedindo dos dois que restaram.

Kyo logo volta a se sentar, enquanto Shinsei caminhava impaciente de um lado para o outro da sala. Não demorou muito até que Kyo se irritasse com a inquietude de seu amigo. Mas logo que fez alguma menção de se movimentar para reclamar, a porta se abriu. Desta vez, um homem, bem velho, entrou. Ele se apoiava em um tipo de bengala ou martelo, não era fácil determinar o que era aquilo, contudo, o senhor adentrou na sala, observou os dois rapazes que ficaram mudos com a entrada de um velho que mais parecia um macaco, tanto na aparência como nos movimentos. O velho olhava para eles, depois olhava para o resto da sala, como se procurasse algo. Depois de atravessar a sala duas ou três vezes, o senhor parou entre os dois jovens e gritou.

- Muito bem! Onde o Kyoshiro se escondeu?

Ambos saltam para trás e Shinsei aponta para o companheiro.

- É ele ó!

- Quê? Ce entrega assim é? – reclama Kyo. – Vai saber o que esse velho doido quer?

- ESSE VELHO DOIDO? Aonde? – pergunta o senhor, olhando para os lados, procurando o tal velho doido.

- É você ô! –respondem os dois.

- Ah eu? Doido? Não, não, não. Estão enganados. Eu vim aqui buscar o rapaz chamado Kyoshiro Maeda. Parece que ele vai fazer o teste, sabe? – diz o velho para Kyoshiro.

- Aaaahn. Acho que ele desistiu.

- Ohoho! É mesmo? Então tudo bem, muito sensato o rapaz, o teste não é nada fácil! Mas... Já que você está aqui, que tal fazer o teste? – e antes que pudesse responder algo, o velho continua. – No no nonono no no! Saruman já sabe sua resposta, venha logo rapaz! Vamos para o seu teste!

O velho Saruman vai empurrando Kyon contra a vontade. Apesar da idade o senhor era muito ágil e, além disso, ele utilizava o martelo para empurrar Kyon.

Após essa cena surreal, Shinsei ficou sozinho, esperando seu guia. Não chegou a demorar cinco minutos até que a porta se abrisse novamente. Desta vez, uma garota entrava na sala. Ela entrou correndo e tropeçara no degrau que ali havia, caindo quando entrara na sala. Shinsei observou a cena e ficou sem saber o que fazer. A garota se levantou de costas para Shinsei, apoiando-se na porta. Ela não havia se machucado e assim que ela se virou, o rapaz a reconheceu na hora.

- Anako? Você também?

- Ah, sim! Eu fiquei surpresa quando vi seu nome na lista de candidatos. Tive que vir ver para conferir! – diz a garota. – Mas fico feliz que seja você mesmo. Vamos, vamos! Eu acho que você vai passar rapidinho no teste! E quem sabe a gente não acabe na mesma divisão? Quero dizer, tem mais alguns amigos nossos, acho que você já encontrou o Blue né?

- Calma, calma. Você parece mais ansiosa que eu para o meu teste.

- Ah, pois é! Sempre que alguém que eu conheço é candidato, eu fico assim! Mas vem! Eu já estou atrasada, porque parei no caminho. – Anako se movimenta em direção à porta, mas antes de sair, ela termina. – Assim que você for aprovado, eu te mostro a base, ta?

- Ta bom. – diz Shinsei seguindo-a. – Mas me responda uma coisa. Esse teste é difícil?

- Se é difícil? Digamos, que depende de suas escolhas. O que você me diz?

- Eu? Digo que quero o mais difícil que você tiver aí!

- Nossa, será que isso é coragem ou burrice? Ou será que você só quer se mostrar?

- Pode ser tudo junto.

- Ah, então você admite que é burro! Haha!

- Quê? Eu não disse isso!

- Ta bom, vamos logo, bobo!

- Ei!

Antes de vermos os testes dos bakarangers, vamos retornar um pouco no tempo. Mais precisamente, logo após os rapazes deixarem a sala do presidente. E, desta vez, em vez de irmos com eles para a sala de espera, vamos ver o que aconteceu na sala de Nikaidou.

- E então. O que acharam dos novos recrutas?

- Ah, eu nem conversei com eles ainda, mas já os considero. E como! Hihihihih! – responde um rapaz, aparentando ter a mesma idade de Nikaidou, com olhos de raposa, enquanto gira um tipo de pistola de aparência futurística em seu dedo.

- Não seja besta, Ginnosuke. Eles não devem ser grande coisa. Sequer notaram que nós também estávamos presentes. – retruca, enquanto cuida de uma marionete, um rapaz loiro cujas feições parecem ser de um boneco, até mais do que a própria marionete que carregava. Por esse motivo é impossível dizer se ele é mais velho do que sua aparência demonstra.

- Concordo com o Krieg senpai! Eu fiquei o tempo todo jogando minha aura assassina em cima deles, especialmente daquele tal Shinsei. – concorda uma garota de cabelos castanhos e cacheados, carregando um tipo de lança.

- Ora, ora, Alita. Jack tem que discordar de você! Aliás, Jack acha que você precisa treinar mais! Aquele Shinsei, não é que ele não tenha percebido, pelo contrário, não é Isuzu? – Jack é um rapaz com uma máscara modificada de Hannya, um tipo de demônio japonês, no rosto. Enquanto fala, ele afia as garras que possui em seus punhos.

- Hnf! Pois é. Eu fiquei procurando uma brecha para matar eles, mas nenhum deles mostrou uma abertura sequer, desde que entraram na sala. E aquele Shinsei! Quase me atingiu com aquele peso de papel. – Diz uma garota trajando um uniforme colegial japonês da cor preta, portando um par de pistolas em sua cintura. Alguns buracos na sala indicavam que ela havia usado-as recentemente.

- É claro, Isuzu, você estava quase atacando de qualquer jeito. – Diz um rapaz sorridente, um tanto gordo. Ele usa óculos e carrega pendurada em seu pescoço, uma câmera fotográfica. Seus cabelos ficam levantados, apontando para o céu e traja um macacão com um enorme bolso na parte frontal.

- Não enche, Juubei! Eles realmente me irritaram! Parecia que estavam tirando sarro da minha cara. Por eu não conseguir atacá-los!

- Hihihihih, Eles não são um bando de recrutas quaisquer. Afinal, eles foram treinados por aqueles que já foram considerados os maiores de OZ. Mas, vem cá, Kagura...

- Hm? O que você quer de mim, Gin? – responde Kagura. A primeira vista não é muito fácil definir se se trata de um homem ou uma mulher, mesmo sua voz é um tanto grave. Ela possui consigo um enorme osso, o qual usa como apoio para sentar no momento. Ela usa um par de óculos quadrados, cujas lentes são tão grossas que não é possível ver seus olhos.

- Nada não, nada não. Hihihihih!

- Hnf, você nunca pára com essas piadinhas não é? Bem, parece que o Maxwell teve algum tipo de atrito com eles, mas como o Mitev relatou, esses moleques podem vir a calhar.

- Não sei não, viu? Esses que já foram considerados "os maiores de OZ" são hoje os "traidores de OZ". E esses moleques são cria deles! Eu acho que deveríamos ficar de olho! – diz um rapaz baixo trajando um boné preto com chifres de besouro na parte da frente e um par de óculos escuros. Ele usa os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo e um cavanhaque bem cheio.

- É, aí você tem um ótimo ponto, Kabuto! – concorda Juubei.

- Não importa, mesmo se aqueles quatro forem fortes! Eles não são nada comparados a nós. Mesmo os mestres deles, ninguém neste mundo pode parar nossos planos! Nós iremos erradicar os demônios da face da Terra! – diz Nikaidou, terminando com uma risada maléfica, bem digna de vilão.

- Bem, mas antes que eles possam fazer algo, eles precisam passar no teste! Se eles passarem, eu irei pessoalmente condecorá-los. E como! Hihihihih!

De volta aos nossos protagonistas. A porta por onde saíram, conduzia a um corredor, após uma curta caminhada, o corredor se dividia em três, e cada uma dessas divisões se dividia novamente, até que finalmente se chegava numa sala com nove portas, cada uma com uma magatama de uma cor. Assim que chegam, os guias perguntam para seus candidatos qual porta eles desejavam entrar.

- Eu quero a... Azul vai, Blue! – responde Eiji.

- Ahn... Posso escolher no "minha mãe mandou?" – pergunta Kojirou.

- Eu quero... A mais fácil! – responde Kyon.

- Me manda o mais difícil que tiver, Anako! – responde Shinsei.

- Muito bem. Essa foi a sua escolha! Agora entre e veja o seu teste!

Cada um abre a porta que seu candidato escolheu, ou melhor, aqueles que escolheram alguma. E então, o teste que cada um deles irá enfrentar é...

Descubra no próximo capítulo!

**Música de encerramento: Black Jack by Janne da Arc.**


	6. O teste dos ventos da babilônia

**Onmyou Oni**

**Twist 6 – Teste dos Tesouros dos Ventos da Babilônia**

**Música de entrada: Bonds Kizuna by Antic Café**

- Muito bem. Essa foi a sua escolha! Agora entre e veja seu teste, Kojirou. – diz Shinji para o rapaz logo atrás dele, enquanto abria a porta com a magatama de cor preta.

Ambos entram na sala. Na verdade, não se tratava de uma sala e sim de uma grande ponte. Kojirou tentara verificar aonde chegaria, caso caísse, porém abaixo deles era possível ver apenas nuvens, o que indicava que estavam realmente num ponto muito alto. Shinji lhe avisou para tomar cuidado, pois uma queda dessas poderia ser bem danosa, mesmo para quem saltou de um prédio.

Ambos caminhavam sobre a ponte, Shinji um pouco mais à frente. Kojirou caminhava com a maior cautela possível. Caminhava é modo de dizer, porque o rapaz quase se agarrava na ponte. Não que esta balançasse, mas todo cuidado é pouco quando não se vê o chão. Após um certo tempo de caminhada, Kojirou estava se perguntando que raio de teste era "atravessar uma ponte interminável", quando eles chegaram em um ponto onde a ponte se tornava um grande círculo, a entrada estava marcada por um pequeno portão que Shinji abrira para Kojirou passar.

Assim que ele passa, uma forte corrente de ar arremessa seu companheiro para o alto, fazendo-o cair fora da ponte. Kojirou tenta se aproximar da borda para ver se Shinji estava bem, mas a corrente de ar o impede. Estranhamente, a tal corrente circulava a região perfeitamente. Kojirou estava certo de que não era algo natural e começou a olhar para os lados, procurando uma possível fonte para a tal corrente. Então, ele vê algumas penas caindo e imediatamente olha para cima. Tratava-se de Pazuzu, uma espécie de demônio dos ventos da mitologia da Babilônia.

- Quem invade meu território? Hm? Um humano? O que você deseja? Talvez tenha vindo pedir meu auxílio para erradicar algum outro demônio que o esteja assolando? No entanto, o crime de invadir meu território não será perdoado! Se deseja falar comigo, basta me evocar através dos amuletos que eu concedi a humanos merecedores. Mas eu estou de bom humor, há décadas que um humano não se postava perante mim, por isso deixarei passar a insolência apenas com o sacrifício de seu companheiro. – diz o demônio descendo de sua posição, para melhor observar o invasor.

- Cara. Como você fala, hein? Escuta, será que você não tava se sentindo sozinho? Quero dizer, vivendo aqui, nessa ponte, jogando fora todos que vêm te visitar. – responde Kojirou.

- Eu não venho muito para cá, na verdade eu só apareço por aqui quando algum intruso resolve invadir minha morada. Geralmente se trata de ladrões que desejam tomar meus inúmeros tesouros.

- Tesouros? Ô, me dá um pouco aí!

- Hm? Oh, você também cobiça riquezas e fortuna? Muito bem, caso mostre que merece ser recebedor, conceder-lhe-ei parte de meus tesouros, porção suficiente para um humano se dar por satisfeito, posso afirmar!

- Ah. Beleza. E o que eu preciso fazer?

- Basta que me derrote em batalha.

- Ah sim... QUÊ? N-não, peraí!

- Acovardou-se, humano? Porém agora já é tarde. Uma vez que o desafio fora iniciado, não há como voltar. Ou sua palavra não possui valor?

- P-peraí! Ninguém me avisou que eu iria ter que lutar com um demônio que controla os ventos!

Porém, Kojirou não podia reclamar, ou melhor, não tinha tempo. Pazuzu o atacava em grande velocidade e, para piorar a situação, não dava brechas, pois a deidade se mantinha sempre no ar, impossibilitando que Kojirou pudesse atacá-lo com seus punhos.

Pazuzu parecia estar apenas brincando com sua vítima. Fazia tempo que ele não tinha chance de se divertir com um humano, então ele não pretendia acabar rapidamente com a luta. Kojirou desviava e se protegia como podia, mas a luta não era lá muito justa. O demônio dos ventos atacava com vôos rasantes aliados com seus poderosos punhos, impulsionados pelos ventos que ele controlava.

Apesar de estar se divertindo, Pazuzu também estava se cansando de repetir sempre a mesma coisa. Então, como prêmio por ter resistido por tanto tempo, o rei dos demônios do vento decidiu mostrar uma arte muito especial para o rapaz, o kasirga yumruk (soco furacão, em turco).

O demônio criou ao redor de suas mãos, luvas feitas de fortes correntes de ar e investiu novamente contra Kojiro que desviou da maneira que pode. E assim que pode, viu que o local onde estava fora completamente destruído pela técnica de seu oponente.

Kojirou não teve tempo de ficar impressionado, o demônio já estava investindo de novo. Desta vez, surpreendido, Kojirou não conseguiu se esquivar completamente. Mesmo de raspão, a corrente de ar que circunda o punho de Pazuzu fez com que o rapaz fosse arremessado contra o chão e para longe.

- Hehe. Se você não se desviar direito, o dano é menor, mas mesmo assim é bem grande. Vou te contar, essas correntes de ar, que envolvem meus punhos são furacões comprimidos, os seja, são fortes o suficiente para arrastar até mesmo uma casa ou um pedaço de um castelo! – diz Pazuzu – E agora, permita-me mostrar-lhe a evolução desta técnica, o kasirga zirh!

Desta vez, as correntes de ar envolvem todo o corpo de Pazuzu. Mesmo que Kojirou pudesse se esquivar, não ia adiantar muita coisa se ele não pudesse contra-atacar. Entretanto, o rapaz não trouxera suas armas, mas pensando bem, um par de pistolas não iria conseguir sobrepujar a força dos ventos que Pazuzu criava. Neste momento, ele se lembrou do treinamento que sua mãe lhe dera.

- Kojirou! Você depende demais dessa munição. Quantas vezes eu já lhe disse que essas balas não podem sequer ferir seu adversário?

- Pô! Mas as minhas armas dependem da munição para funcionar.

- Besteira. Desde quando uma arma que não compreende o espírito de seu usuário pode derrotar um demônio de verdade? Você acha que está em um filme? Mesmo uma pistola ou um canhão precisam de sua energia espiritual para atingir um inimigo bem treinado. Ataques físicos já não servem para nada nas lutas que você irá enfrentar! Portanto, para a próxima lição, você não deve usar suas armas!

- Que? Eu vou lutar desarmado?

- A arma apenas serve para dar forma ao seu ataque. É como um catalisador, mas se você se concentrar, pode desferir ataques da mesma maneira, mesmo sem elas.

Após este (longo) flashback, Kojirou montou um plano em sua mente. Após quase levar mais um golpe, ele se postou firme diante de seu inimigo, confiante desta vez.

- Huh? Parece que você teve alguma idéia. Bom, não acho que adiante muita coisa. Enquanto eu estiver protegido por meu kasirga zirh (armadura de furacão) você jamais poderá me atingir! – diz Pazuzu

- É o que veremos!

Pazuzu investe novamente, porém, desta vez, ele utiliza uma corrente de ar para se impulsionar e se projetar mais velozmente contra seu oponente. Kojirou estava preparado, apanhara uma pedra com o formato mais próximo de uma pistola que ele pode encontrar e concentrou seu ki para disparar contra seu oponente. Dada a velocidade de Pazuzu, era impossível se esquivar do ataque de Kojirou. Sua vitória era certa.

No momento em que o disparo energético de Kojirou toca na armadura de ar de Pazuzu, a corrente de ar desvia o tiro para longe e ele é atingido em cheio pelo ataque de seu inimigo. A força do ataque joga-o contra a parede de ar que o arremessa de volta para a arena. Pazuzu, da mesma maneira, não calculou bem a velocidade e se choca contra a corrente de ar que circunda o campo de batalha. Por alguns instantes, o vento desaparece, mas Kojirou não sabe bem a razão. Talvez seu oponente acreditasse que havia vencido. Mas Kojirou se levantou novamente e, assim que nota que seu oponente havia se levantado, o vento retorna.

- Oh, é a primeira vez que alguém, exceto por Lamashtu, sobrevive após receber meu ataque diretamente! Contudo, seus ferimentos são grandes duvido que você suporte recebê-lo novamente! Vou te dar a chance de se render, se mostrou um bravo guerreiro, fazia tempo que eu não via um humano com essa fibra!

- Heh! E desde quando eu preciso da sua compaixão? Eu disse que ia te vencer e pe isso que eu pretendo fazer!

- Hm. Entendo! Não posso ignorar seu desejo como guerreiro, seria desrespeitoso e mancharia sua honra! Como reconhecimento à sua determinação, eu irei usar toda a minha força para matá-lo! Bükülmüş kasırga mücadele (Ataque corpóreo torcido de furacão)!

Pazuzu investe, girando, com uma ombrada para cima de Kojirou que tenta se esquivar, mas Pazuzu muda a direção de seu ataque e o segue. Pouco antes de ser atingido, Kojirou desaparece do caminho de seu oponente, que se surpreende e acaba se chocando novamente contra a parede de correntes de ar que circulam a arena. Desta vez, Kojirou que havia caído em um buraco produzido por um dos muitos golpes de Pazuzu se recompôs à tempo de ver o que acontecera com seu rival. As correntes de ar que circulavam em volta do campo de batalha se chocaram com as muitas correntes que envolviam o corpo de Pazuzu, de maneira que o mestre dos ventos perdera o controle sobre elas e o caos de correntes de ar o prendia, impossibilitando-o de se mover, até que elas se dispersassem naturalmente.

Kojirou, se aproveitando da situação, esperou o momento certo e, assim que as correntes se dispersaram, não deu chance a Pazuzu criar uma nova armadura e atacou-o com todas as suas forças, atingindo-o em cheio.

Após disparar o golpe, Kojirou caiu de exaustão. Porém, dispersada a fumaça da explosão, podia-se ver Pazuzu de pé, apesar de muito ferido.

- Esplêndido, humano! – diz Pazuzu, fazendo uma pausa por engasgar com sangue. – Nunca imaginei que um golpe de sorte fosse virar a batalha desta maneira! Realmente, existem coisas que somente humanos podem conquistar numa batalha, por isso é tão interessante enfrentá-los.

- Ah. Agora vai dizer que eu atingi você por sorte é? – diz Kojirou, caído no chão.

- Ora essa, a sorte também faz parte das habilidades de um guerreiro. A deusa da fortuna somente sorri para aqueles que possuem capacidade.

- Heh, mas, aí, se me der mais uma chance, eu garanto que te venço!

- Mais uma chance? Infelizmente isso não vai ser necessário.

- Que? Como assim, peraí! Só mais uma vai! Você mesmo admitiu que a luta foi divertida!

- Calma, meu amigo. Eu só disse que não vai ser necessário, pois seu golpe me derrotou. Neste momento, só me mantenho em pé graças ao vento que se compraz em me apoiar. Mas eu lhe concederei uma boa porção de meus tesouros. Deleite-se com...

Antes que Pazuzu pudesse terminar sua frase, ele desaparece, assim como o cenário à volta de Kojirou dá lugar a uma sala, toda azul e bem ampla. O rapaz não consegue observar a sala toda, pois mal consegue se mover, mas logo ele ouve a voz de Shinji, dando-lhe os parabéns. Kojirou se move o máximo que pode e encontra Shinji, observando-o, em uma janela.

- Aê, cara! Você conseguiu! Passou pelo teste! Cara, esse Pazuzu é um demônio de nível A, achei que você tava ferrado! – diz Shinji, animadamente.

- Que? Eu achei que ce tinha morrido e você ta aí numa boa? – diz Kojirou, que com a agitação, cospe um pouco de sangue. – Ah seu maldito! Eu te pego na saída!

- Calma, calma! Isso foi tudo parte do seu teste!

- Ah que se dane o teste! Eu quero os tesouros que o demônio me prometeu!

- Ih, relaxa, aquele não era o verdadeiro. O verdadeiro é bem mais forte. Se você quiser, a gente pode te levar até ele, pra você pedir pessoalmente.

- Ahn. Não, valeu! Aliás, quer dizer que eu to aprovado é?

- Sim, vamos cuidar das suas feridas e esperar os outros voltarem.

- Ih, vai demoraaaaar.

- Você acha?

- Certeza!

Opa! Parece que o Kojirou, apesar de muito ferido, conseguiu ser aprovado. Mas o que será dos outros? Bem, vamos voltar um pouco no tempo e ver o que aconteceu com eles. Hm. Desta vez vamos ver como foram as coisas com Eiji.

- Muito bem. Essa foi a sua escolha! Agora entre e veja seu teste, Eiji! – diz Blue Moon para o rapaz logo atrás dele, enquanto abria a porta com a magatama de cor azul. – Tcharam!

Blue Moon abre a porta, de onde saem muitos morcegos. Ambos olham para dentro e vêem uma casa do tipo velha e mal-assombrada. Blue ao ver o cenário, deseja boa sorte para seu amigo e põe-se a sair dali, mas Eiji o puxa de volta, afirmando que ele ia junto, afinal foi ele quem o trouxe até ali e foi a cor dele que trouxe a casa velha.

- Beleza! Agora, cadê o teste? – diz Eiji.

**Música de encerramento: Black Jack by Janne da Arc.**


	7. O Teste da “Old Spooky House”

**Onmyou Oni**

**Twist 7 – O Teste da "Old Spooky House"**

**Música de entrada: Bonds Kizuna by Antic Café**

- Beleza, agora cadê o teste? – diz Eiji animado. – Não vai me dizer que é daqueles testes de coragem de acampamento. Porque isso não tem a menor graça quando se sabe que Onis existem de verdade.

- Ah, você acha? Pois eu acho que é bem pior sabendo que eles existem. Hehehe – ri BLue Moon.

Os dois andam pela casa, a procura do tal teste. Era uma casa bem velha mesmo, o cheiro de mofo pairava em todo lugar, não havia iluminação interna e os móveis e a decoração datavam de pelo menos um século. O piso não era muito estável, a madeira podre cedia em certos pontos, se houver um porão, é possível cair ali caso alguém pise no lugar errado. Pelas paredes, pendurados, estavam diversos quadros de pessoas carrancudas, todas bem vestidas, de todas as idades, os quadros não eram nada amigáveis, além da expressão das pessoas retratadas, eram daqueles quadros que parecem nos seguir com o olhar enquanto nos movemos pelo cômodo.

Eiji já estava impaciente, pois nada acontecia. Blue Moon por outro lado, parecia bem feliz pela calmaria. Após certo tempo caminhando pela casa, os rapazes chegam a uma sala com uma grande lareira na parte central da parede oposta a porta de entrada. Logo acima da lareira, podia-se ver mais um retrato, porém a pessoa nela, diferentemente do resto, não era carrancuda. Apesar de certo ar de arrogância, podia-se dizer que uma adolescente o acharia atraente. Eiji não ligou muito para o quadro, passou logo para observar outras decorações, passou os olhos pelo salão uma vez e parou numa estante de madeira escura bem alta, ocupava metade da parede à esquerda de onde estavam. Havia nela alguns livros. Eiji observou-os, mas não conseguiu decifrar a escrita em nenhum deles de onde estava. As letras estavam meio apagadas, certamente pelo tempo, mesmo quando se aproximou, era difícil dizer com certeza do que se tratavam, alguns deles mal possuíam páginas e nenhum estava com seu conteúdo completo. Eiji pegara os poucos livros que estavam ao alcance da mão, abria-os e jogava-os após verificar seu conteúdo rapidamente. Blue ficou próximo à lareira, observando a janela ao lado da estante de onde Eiji tirava livros sem parar.

Assim que retirou o ultimo livro, Eiji perguntou se Blue sabia de que se tratavam, pois todos estavam tão danificados que era impossível lê-los. Blue, porém, nunca havia estado naquela casa, para a diversão de Eiji que caçoava do fato de seu amigo não conhecer completamente o local de trabalho. Após jogar o livro no monte que fizera, Eiji volta a caminhar pelo cômodo a procura de algo que lhe chamasse a atenção, quando, em uma poltrona próxima à lareira, ele avistou mais um volume, este era maior que a maioria dos livros, possuía uma capa de couro, bem trabalhada. A poltrona estava ali, provavelmente porque o senhor da casa a usava para ler em dias frios, enquanto se aquecia à lareira. Eiji então pegou o último volume que podia alcançar sem auxilio de uma escada e olhou-o na página em que estava aberta. Ele passou os olhos pela página, o texto estava todo escrito a mão, provavelmente à pena. Quando passou a ler com mais calma, notou que não se tratava de um livro qualquer e sim de um diário e a ultima pagina datava de mais de um século.

Blue Moon cansou-se de ficar ali e disse que iria para outro lugar e, se encontrasse algo, o chamaria logo. Eiji disse que iria dar uma olhada naquele diário e logo sairia dali também, planejava dirigir-se ao andar superior em seguida. Blue disse que o esperaria lá e deixou a sala. Eiji então começou a ler a última página.

"11 de Setembro de 1896. – Dia chuvoso.

Esta noite, novamente fui atormentado pelo flagelo que me persegue desde que pus os pés nesta casa. Os vizinhos tentaram me avisar, diziam que a casa era amaldiçoada. Porém eu, jovem e querendo mostrar-me valente, ri deles e disse que nada me assustava e comprei esta casa. Porém, logo na primeira noite já vi o quão enganado estava, foram dias terríveis, passava a noite em claro, encolhido em meu recinto, a observar a porta, por baixo de minhas cobertas. Hoje em dia, ainda, não me atrevo a pegar no sono durante a noite. Descanso o quanto posso durante o dia e permaneço alerta durante a noite. Este hábito contribuiu para meu isolamento, além de todos me evitarem por temerem serem amaldiçoados como o dono deste lugar maligno, eu não dou as caras enquanto o sol está lá fora, pois necessito de descanso, prazer ao qual não me deixo levar durante a noite, ou melhor nesta situação é impossível que se tente.

Espero que estas notas cheguem a uma pessoa de coração mais puro do que essas vis criaturas com que compartilho paredes. Sobre a natureza destes, não faz muito tempo que descobri. Já desconfiava há tempos sobre o que provocaria ruídos tão terríveis, parecendo até mesmo um eterno sofrimento. Gritos de gelar a alma eu lhes digo! Mas ainda assim, é possível identificar palavras entre os ruídos. Não são poucos, pelo contrário, são muitos, parece até mesmo que conversam.

Sobre os meus inquilinos, vou lhe contar, caro leitor. Certa noite da semana passada, resolvi aventurar-me e investigar, moro sozinho, pois ninguém agüenta conviver todas as noites com esse terror. Ninguém quer se arriscar a trabalhar nesta residência de demônios. Sim, demônios eu digo! Essas monstruosidades etéreas! Como dizia, aventurei-me para finalmente descobrir, depois de cinco longos anos. Levantei-me de minha cama, empunhando o velho sabre de minha família e desci as escadas. Fui atrás da origem dos sons e cheguei a porta da biblioteca. Com muito cuidado para não fazer ruído algum, apesar de não fazer tanta diferença, pois o barulho no cômodo a frente era tamanho que seria impossível ouvir até mesmo o marchar de um exército de elefantes. Então com o mesmo cuidado, empurrei a porta, encolhido o quanto pude e, assim que a fresta foi o suficiente para que o quarto pudesse ser visto, eu descobri. Fantasmas!

Isso mesmo, fantasmas! Pode me acusar de insanidade, chamar-me de mentiroso. Mas o fato é: fantasmas são a causa de meu tormento. E caso não acreditem, convido-os a investigarem.

(...)"

Neste ponto, Eiji levantou a cabeça, sem motivo aparente, e começou a observar novamente a sala em que se encontrava. Puxou o marcador de páginas e fechou o diário. Fantasmas? Isso era algo sem cabimento na cabeça de Eiji, além do mais, como alguém poderia ver fantasmas? Eles seriam invisíveis. Talvez translúcidos, mas no escuro seria impossível enxergá-los. Eiji procurou por algum tipo de luminária, porém a única maneira de se obter luz neste cômodo seria acendendo a lareira. Mesmo o sol não iluminava direito. Então, observando a janela, foi que ele notou quanto tempo se passara. O sol já estava se pondo. Eiji se pôs próximo à janela e notou que estava olhando para o norte. Eiji estranhou que apesar de estar olhando para o norte, não conseguia observar o sol poente, como ele está na região do trópico sul, ele deveria poder observar o sol poente de onde estava.

Porém, ignorou o fato, pois não se interessava pela geografia do local no momento.

Voltou-se para o salão anterior à biblioteca em que se encontrava, já não restava mais nenhum quarto a ser explorado neste andar. O rapaz deveria decidir-se se iria ao andar superior ou se desceria ao porão. Lembrou-se então que seu companheiro o aguardava no andar de cima, passou-lhe pela cabeça a idéia de demorar-se um pouco mais se dirigindo primeiro ao porão, mas achou que investigariam melhor e mais rapidamente os dois juntos, então subiu as escadarias no salão em que se encontrava a porta por onde entrou na casa.

A escada parava em um corredor que dava para os dois lados e dobravam para o mesmo lado. Provavelmente o corredor fazia a volta completa em torno da casa. De ambos os lados do corredor haviam portas dispostas uma frente à outra e ao fim do corredor, em ambas as direções, uma janela. Ao lado de Eiji estava mais uma escadaria que levava para o alto, provavelmente o sótão, Eiji achava que não haveria mais um andar como o que se encontrava.

Pelo tempo que demorou, Blue já deveria se encontrar no corredor do lado oposto da casa, mesmo que tivesse investigado quarto a quarto. Isso se ele não tivesse encontrado motivos para se demorar em algum deles.

Eiji procurou algum sinal que indicasse para qual lado seu amigo havia ido, mas não encontrou. Não havia, para nenhuma das direções, uma porta aberta, uma pegada no tapete, uma marca na parede. Parecia que ele nem havia estado ali. Mas esse fato não preocupou Eiji, o rapaz simplesmente tornou-se para a direita e prosseguiu abrindo o quarto mais próximo.

Sem adentrar, ele observou, era um quarto amplo, havia nele uma cama simples, coberta por um lençol empoeirado, sem sequer um travesseiro, um criado-mudo disposto ao lado desta, em cima do criado-mudo estava um lampião de querosene. Havia também algumas cadeiras dispostas nos cantos do quarto, uma mesinha redonda logo ao pé da cama e um armário com um grande espelho.

Eiji investigou tudo que pode, mas estava completamente vazio. Então se retirou do quarto, mantendo a porta aberta e passou ao quarto em frente. Assim se sucedeu a investigação por todo o corredor. Como em quarto nenhum encontrou sinais que denunciassem a passagem de alguém, ele presumiu que seu amigo havia ido pelo lado oposto, mas mesmo assim, continuou seguindo seu caminho. Ao chegar no final do corredor, Eiji olhou através da janela, para ver se encontrava algo. Viu apenas uma grande planície com uma única arvore disposta à uns cem passos da casa, notou que o sol já havia se escondido no horizonte, deixando a planície iluminada apenas pela lua que já estava alta no céu. Então, continuou seguindo pelo novo corredor, somente para obter os mesmos resultados em quartos sempre idênticos aos que passara, ao menos, agora possuía apenas um dos lados do corredor para investigar, já que do outro lado havia apenas janelas. Finalmente chegou no corredor oposto ao que começara, notou que este possuía uma porta dupla exatamente no meio do corredor, na parede voltada para dentro da casa. Ainda assim, examinou quarto a quarto antes de chegar a porta central. A porta abriu-se com um rangido agudo que incomodou Eiji. Assim que o barulho cessou, Eiji olhou para o novo salão, na verdade, não se tratava de um salão e sim de um quarto. Este era muito maior, havia uma enorme cama em seu centro. Era uma daquelas camas que possuíam quatro pilares que sobem até o teto e se escondem por cortinas. Estranhamente, tudo no quarto estava limpo e arrumado, não havia um grão de poeira sobre os móveis. Até mesmo o espelho em uma das paredes estava polido. Eiji olhou novamente pelo corredor procurando a pessoa que o acompanhava anteriormente, porém, sem sucesso.

Quando se voltou novamente para o interior do quarto se espantou, pois agora o quarto estava sujo e abandonado como todos os outros. Não conseguia compreender o que se sucedia, talvez estivesse usando drogas pesadas sem saber, ou o ar da casa estivesse contaminado por meias sujas, mas o fato deixou-o mais curioso ainda, e o rapaz investigou minuciosamente o quarto.

A cama estava disposta com a cabeceira apontando para o lado oposto ao da porta de entrava, à direita, Eiji viu o espelho com alguns pedaços quebrados e, ao lado, um gaveteiro. Do outro lado, havia uma pequena portinhola, uma mesinha rodeada de cadeiras e alguns abajures. Então Eiji olhou para frente, para examinar o lado oposto ao que se encontrava, quando viu através da cortina, uma sombra na cama. Era muito disforme para precisar a natureza do que ali se encontrava. Eiji podia dizer pelo tamanho da sombra, fosse o que fosse, estava prostrado transversalmente à cama.

Sem cautela alguma, Eiji se aproximou, prestando atenção se era notado ou não alcançou a cortina com a mão, quem quer que estivesse ali dentro, notou-o e fugiu pelo lado oposto, antes mesmo que ele pudesse começar a abrir a cortina. Eiji saltou perseguindo o ser desconhecido, mas ao atravessar a segunda cortina, viu apenas a parede suja. Olhou para trás para ver se algo atravessava a porta, mas tudo era silêncio.

Eiji voltou à investigação, começou pelo gaveteiro. Desta vez, encontrou uma chave no meio de um monte de roupas. Examinou-a e achou curioso o chaveiro, porém não deu muita importância. Resolveu que talvez a chave lhe fosse útil e tacou-a no bolso. Assim que guardou a chave, viu pelo espelho que o lençol da cama se movia. Virou-se para ver melhor e o que quer que fosse, tentava sair debaixo da cama pelo lado oposto. Desta vez, ele podia ver a sombra em sua tentativa de fuga. Então, ele saltou por cima da cama em direção ao fugitivo. Desta vez, as cortinas se desprenderam e se enroscaram em Eiji que caiu em cima de seu perseguido.

- Ah! Sai de mim, fantasma! – disse a pessoa embaixo de Eiji que se movia tentando se desvencilhar dos lençóis.

Os lençóis caem e Eiji finalmente descobre quem era a pessoa que estava com ele no quarto.

- Ah você! – dizem ambos.

Era Blue Moon que havia chegado antes de Eiji no quarto. E por algum motivo curioso, tentava se esconder. O rapaz explicou que assim que subira, havia visto pelo corredor à esquerda, um vulto e achou que devia persegui-lo. Seguiu-o até o quarto em que se encontravam e, quando estava para entrar, ouviu um gemido rouco, como se uma pessoa sem ar estivesse tentando gritar, porém junto ao gemido ouvira o barulho de passos, passos pesados e arrastados em intervalos irregulares, mas não como os de um manco. Então uma sombra se projetou ameaçadoramente no corredor por trás dele e ele se jogou para dentro do quarto, fechando as portas com um único movimento. Ouviu então, os passos continuarem a se movimentar pelo corredor, passando pela porta e indo em direção ao corredor seguinte. Porém, agora a cada passada, o barulho de correntes seguia. Terminou dizendo que ficara uns vinte minutos ali antes que Eiji abrisse a porta novamente.

Eiji achou estranho, pois há vinte minutos ele já estava investigando os quartos e, pela descrição dos fatos, se encontraria com o acorrentado misterioso. Porém, desde que se separaram, Eiji não ouviu nada a não ser silencio. Então Blue Moon perguntou por que motivo ele havia ficado parado cerca de cinco minutos ao abrir a porta. Eiji estranhou, não devia ter ficado ali mais que alguns segundos antes de olhar o corredor novamente e entrar no quarto. Então, se lembrou, da breve alucinação que teve e contou-a para Blue. Este comentou que ele deve ter passado por um transe muito forte, pois perdera até mesmo a noção do tempo.

Sem maiores discussões, ambos decidem que não há mais nada para ser investigado no quarto e decidem subir mais um andar. Porém, assim que fecham a porta, a pequena portinhola, que se tratava de um elevador que dava na cozinha, se abria.

Ignorando este acontecimento, retornam para as escadarias e se dirigem para o andar superior. As escadas terminam em uma porta, esta, porém, se encontrava em estado tão acabado que, apesar de trancada, não foi preciso esforço algum para que se abrisse. Bastou que Blue tentasse girar a maçaneta e a porta caiu em um baque surdo, levantando uma nuvem de poeira.

O sótão estava entulhado de coisas, ali se encontravam baús, mancebos, armários, espelhos quebrados, e mil outras quinquilharias. Para abrir os baús, foi necessário tanto esforço quanto para abrir a porta, não acharam mais que panos e papéis velhos, tanto nos baús como nos armários ali dispostos. A única coisa que interessou a Eiji ali foi um iô-iô velho que estava num armário no meio de um monte de roupas de criança. Porém, o cordão tornava impossível utilizar aquele brinquedo.

Blue examinava um globo, procurando algum fecho, pois acreditava que a esfera era oca, mas possuía algo em seu interior. Eiji examinava a pequena janela redonda e notou que a lua estava bem alta no céu. Não havia nuvens, portanto a planície em que se encontravam estava clara. Eiji pode ver novamente a mesma árvore solitária que vira no andar de baixo. Porém, notou algo que parecia ser uma pessoa de pé, ao lado da árvore. Antes que pudesse examinar melhor, um estardalhaço fez com que Eiji olhasse para trás. Blue Moon havia conseguido retirar o globo de sua base e havia derrubado-o quebrando em mil pedaços o pequeno mundo.

No meio dos estilhaços, eles encontraram mais uma chave, semelhante a que Eiji havia guardado. Compararam as duas e Eiji as guardou no bolso. Lembrou-se então do vulto que vira, mas a árvore estava completamente solitária, talvez ele tivesse imaginado aquilo. Não seria a primeira vez no dia.

Então, ambos perceberam que algo começava a subir as escadas, vindo do andar logo abaixo. Eiji mandou que Blue arranjasse o melhor que pudesse para barrar a porta. Ambos se esforçaram o melhor que puderam para lacrá-la. Eiji não ordenou aquilo por medo, mas para que pelo menos pudesse ganhar algum tempo, pegou os melhores fios que encontrou, teceu um barbante de grossura suficiente para fazer um cordão para o iô-iô e se pôs pronto. A esta altura, o visitante incógnito já fazia os baús e armários que selavam a porta balançarem. Blue se armou com um mancebo do qual retirou todos os suportes e a base, tendo em mãos um bastão.

Porém, como os esforços pareceram inúteis (e realmente foram, pois por mais que balançasse, nada saia do lugar), o barulho cessou por alguns instantes e ambos ouviram o barulho de passos descendo as escadas. Os rapazes se aproximaram da porta para escutar melhor e lhes pareceu que os passos desapareceram no andar térreo. Esperaram mais alguns momentos, se olharam e começaram a retirar as coisas para poderem sair do lugar em que se encontravam. Rapidamente desceram ao andar térreo. Blue Moon foi logo a porta de entrada. Porém ela se encontrava trancada. O rapaz tentou abri-la a força, porém tudo o que conseguiu foi fazer cair um monte de poeira que estava no batente da porta.

Blue se lembrou das chaves que estavam com Eiji e falou para que ele tentasse destrancar a porta. Ambas chaves entraram na fechadura, porém nenhuma conseguiu virar.

Neste momento, eles tornaram a ouvir os passos e o gemido rouco que Blue Moon descrevera anteriormente, tinham certeza de que vinham do segundo andar. Então rapidamente, Blue Moon correu para a porta em que se encontravam as escadas para o porão. Neste tipo de casas, geralmente existe uma saída pelo porão. Porém, o porão era mais um andar cheio de outros salões e corredores. Blue tentou abrir a primeira porta, contudo, diferentemente dos outros andares esta estava trancada, assim como todas as outras portas do corredor em que se encontravam. Quando chegaram a última porta, que também estava trancada, podiam ouvir os passos descendo a escadaria que daria para o corredor em que estavam. Eiji então viu pendurado em uma das portas próximas um enfeite que lhe pareceu familiar. Retirou a chave que encontrara no quarto. Era igual ao enfeite da porta. Rapidamente colocou a chave na fechadura e a porta se abriu assim que virou a chave. Com a mesma rapidez os rapazes entraram e trancaram a porta. Assim que se acalmaram um pouco, um forte cheiro invadiu suas narinas, era cheiro de carne podre. Eles olharam o cômodo e descobriram que estavam na cozinha. Do outro lado, os passos passaram a porta da cozinha e continuaram pelo corredor até que cessaram juntamente com os gemidos. Blue calculou que eles deveriam ter desaparecido exatamente no final do corredor.

Eiji já estava à procura a fonte do cheiro de carne podre.

- Deve ser a geladeira. – disse Blue Moon. – aqui deve ter um monte de carne, se forem tão velhas quanto esta casa, estragaram com certeza.

- Não sei, geralmente guardam os ovos na geladeira e esta aqui está bem fechada, é estranho sair um cheiro forte assim.

Tratava-se de um DOMELRE, o que provava a idade da casa, pois este foi o primeiro refrigerador doméstico inventado. Eiji abriu com certa dificuldade e, assim q abriu, um turbilhão de cheiros de coisas podres dominou a sala.

- Pô! Que idéia idiota! Abrir a geladeira de uma casa velha que nem esta!

- Num reclama! Foi você quem pediu!

- Eu pedi? Só falei que devia vir daí o cheiro!

Então Eiji fechou a porta da geladeira. E voltou a procurar a fonte do cheiro de carne podre. Não havia nenhum frigorífico onde pudessem estar armazenadas. Havia algumas na geladeira, mas Eiji acreditava que não eram a fonte do cheiro, pois não haveria motivo para o cheiro da carne ser o único a escapar. Abriu os armários, um a um, sem sucesso, encontrou alguns talheres e louça, algumas latas de ração para gatos e outras tantas de alimentos, assim como caixas de cereais. Abriu até mesmo o forno, sem sucesso. Blue avistou na parede, uma portinhola semelhante a que viram no quarto do segundo andar. Eiji abriu e descobriu que se tratava de um elevador, provavelmente era utilizado para enviar os alimentos da cozinha para o quarto. O elevador não se encontrava no andar, o que significa que estava no quarto. Eiji puxou as cordas para fazer o elevador descer, quando o elevador finalmente chegou, os rapazes descobriram a fonte do cheiro, havia o corpo de uma pessoa enfiado ali. Eiji examinou melhor e viu que era uma garota de no máximo quinze anos, não saberia determinar a causa da morte, mas havia muitos anos que estava lá. Com certo receio os garotos retiraram o corpo de lá. Eiji se lembrou que eles poderiam sair da casa pela janela que havia na biblioteca.

Blue não sabia como eles iriam para a biblioteca. Eiji sugeriu que se separassem. Blue deveria tentar sair pela porta e subir, enquanto Eiji subiria até o quarto e desceria. O ponto de encontro era a biblioteca. Blue ficou meio apreensivo, mas Eiji já havia deixado a chave em cima da mesa e começado a subir pela corda do elevador. Blue achou melhor fazer como ele dizia e pegou a chave e saiu pela porta.

Eiji não demorou a chegar ao quarto, estranhamente, quando ele chegou, a portinhola estava aberta e ele se lembrava de tê-la deixado fechada. Quando finalmente conseguiu sair, ele notou que mais uma vez, o salão estava limpo e novo. Ele olhou para trás e a portinhola por onde saiu estava fechada. Ele abriu-a e havia uma bandeja tampada no elevador. Ele abriu a tampa e um aroma delicioso dominou o quarto. Mas não era hora para isso, ele tampou novamente e se dirigiu para a porta. Porém a porta estava trancada. Eiji tentou arrombá-la, mas ela estava como nova e resistente. Ele passou a vasculhar o quarto a procura de uma chave, sem sucesso. Quando ele olhou pelo espelho, viu atrás dele, de pé, uma menina de uns onze anos, alta para a idade, trajava um vestido branco, longos cabelos negros, cobrindo a fronte, com a cabeça baixa.

Eiji se virou para a menina que levantou lentamente o rosto, sem mostrá-lo. O rapaz observou atentamente, mas a menina não se movia. De repente, debaixo da saia ouviu-se o barulho de correntes caindo. A garota abriu lentamente a boca e começou a soltar a voz. Não era possível distinguir palavras do barulho que ela soltava. Eiji reconheceu o barulho, era o mesmo gemido que o perseguira a noite toda. A menina avançou sobre Eiji, o movimento fez com que seu rosto fosse descoberto. Eiji se espantou com as feições da garota. Seus olhos transbordavam de puro mal, em sua boca um sorriso, mas não um desses puros que as crianças têm, um sorriso que acompanhava seus olhos. Eiji pulou para o lado para se desviar, porém, o braço da garota o alcançou e o segurou firmemente. Assim que conseguiu apoio suficiente, a garota o arremessou em direção ao teto e teria conseguido se Eiji não usasse o iô-iô para se puxar em direção à cama.

A garota avançou novamente em para atacá-lo, mas Eiji, prevendo o ataque, utilizou um dos pilares da cama como apoio e atacou-a primeiro.

- Hm, com uma expressão dessas, não posso dizer que é uma criança, muito menos humana. – disse Eiji enquanto voava em direção a sua inimiga.

Porém, o ataque de Eiji simplesmente atravessou o corpo da menina, sem sequer tocá-lo.

- Xi! Então é um fantasma?

- Ku... Há há há há! Finalmente percebeu, humano? Então sabe que é inútil me atacar?

- Não, mas foi bom você me contar, agora eu tenho certeza que o próximo ataque vai funcionar!

- Hm? Não sei exatamente do que fala, mas não vou deixar que tente seus truques!

O espelho na parede se despedaçara em mil cacos que voaram em direção a Eiji, que se esquivou o quanto pode, porém ainda assim ganhou diversos cortes. Assim que conseguiu, se pôs de pé e começou a se concentrar. A garota fantasma preparava um novo ataque, porém, Antes mesmo que ela pudesse preparar suas armas, Eiji desferiu-lhe um ataque com o iô-iô.

- C-como é possível? Objetos físicos não podem tocar em fantasmas!

- Heh! Podem sim, basta que estejam envoltos em ki. Mas é claro que não é qualquer um que pode fazer isso. Só o treino infernal que meu velho me fez passar é que possibilitaria uma proeza dessas antes que eu ficasse velhinho.

- Tsc! Mesmo que possa me tocar, não quer dizer que possa me vencer! Ku há há há há! Será que você pode me ver agora?

A garota fantasma tornara-se invisível e se movimentava dessa maneira pela sala, preparando seu novo ataque. Por todo o quarto os objetos se despedaçavam, formando fragmentos pontiagudos, todos apontando para o rapaz. A garota estava excitada, pois iria ganhar, ou melhor, fazer um novo companheiro.

Contudo, Eiji estava despreocupado, tinha um sorriso confiante em sua face e o rapaz segurava firmemente seu iô-iô, sua arma, sua companhia. A garota fantasma sentiu a confiança que o rapaz exalava em cada pedaço de sua existência, mesmo numa situação adversa como aquela, ele não se abalara. Essa confiança toda irritava a garota, ainda mais porque ele havia conseguido desferir-lhe um golpe que, apesar de morta, o golpe doía, não só fisicamente, se é que se pode falar fisicamente para um fantasma, mas também no orgulho dela. Orgulho que ela tinha de seus assassinatos perfeitos, em que todas suas vitimas morreram no mais profundo terror e desespero. Contudo esse rapaz estava acabando com todos os alicerces da confiança que a garota possuía. E tudo que ele fazia no momento era ficar ali, parado, como se esperasse que ela atacasse primeiro para então acabar com ela. Pois era exatamente isso que ele estava fazendo. Sua percepção espiritual permitia-lhe saber a exata localização de sua oponente, assim como a verdadeira natureza do poltergeist que lançava objetos mortais contra ele.

Expandindo a área espiritual, Eiji fez com que seus inimigos invisíveis se revelassem para ele. Dezenas de espíritos carregavam as lanças pontiagudas produzidas com os objetos do quarto. Eram todos espíritos das pessoas que morreram nas mãos da garota. Por contrato, todo espírito que ela subjuga torna-se seu escravo após a morte, pois o terror que ela induz é uma batalha entre dois espíritos. Enquanto ela se mune de fenômenos sobrenaturais, os vivos empunham uma única lança chamada coragem.

Saber onde estavam e o que era o poltergeist de nada adiantava, o ataque iria ocorrer da mesma forma, Eiji sabia tão bem quanto a fantasma. Por isso mesmo, ela ordenou o ataque, da mesma forma como ordenaria se nada daquilo tivesse ocorrido, com a única diferença que ela se encontrava muito irritada e desestabilizada. Pois era exatamente isso que havia garantido a vitória a Eiji, a batalha entre os dois era realmente uma batalha de espíritos, portanto aquele com a resolução mais firme era o vitorioso. A profunda irritação que Eiji causara nela era também a prova de sua vitória. Mesmo que agora ele se tornasse um espírito, ele seria, por contrato, o mestre dela. Porém, para Eiji era muito cedo para morrer e ele tinha meios para evitar que isso ocorresse. Em um instante, o iô-iô de Eiji circulara o quarto uma dúzia de vezes, atravessando e exorcizando cada um dos espíritos que eram prisioneiros da menina. Cada um deles partia para o grande rei Enma agradecendo seu libertador.

Mesmo acabados seus servos, a garota ainda possuía armas, concentrou todo seu ki em uma chama azulada. Fogo fátuo como conhecemos é apenas um fenômeno causado pela combustão dos gases exalados por corpos em decomposição. O ultimo recurso da menina é apenas uma reprodução disso, a diferença que o ataque dela é extremamente mortal.

Aoryuu Onibi, como a garota chama seu ataque mais poderoso, a chama azulada toma o formato de um dragão que ataca com presas e garras a vítima. Para contra-atacar, Eiji precisava de um golpe à altura e foi exatamente isso que ele fez. Kouyama Kibasasu, o iô-iô avança em direção ao inimigo em um caminho espiralar, aumentando sua velocidade conforme avança até que, ao atingir seu alvo, perfura-o como as presas do tigre da montanha.

Em uma disputa de golpes como esses, imbuídos de ki, ou energia espiritual, mais poderoso é aquele que está mais concentrado, mais confiante e mais firme. Em todos os aspectos Eiji superava infinitamente a garota que via todos os alicerces de poder caírem como aves feridas. Acredita-se no oriente que o único animal capaz de equiparar-se ao dragão em poder é o tigre. Pois um dragão ferido e acuado é, para um tigre apenas mais uma presa fácil.

Porém, Eiji sabia bem que para derrotar definitivamente a garota, não bastava atravessá-la com uma, com cem lanças, enquanto ele não conseguisse realizar o exorcismo com eficácia, ela ainda poderia reunir forças para atacá-lo novamente.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou enviá-la para um lugar em que quaisquer que sejam seus rancores com este mundo, você possa esquecê-los. – Ao ouvir isto, a garota se espantou por um instante.

Isso para que Eiji aplicou o golpe final. Joukou Yokuseisuru, a restrição purificadora, o iô-iô de Eiji restringe o oponente, amarrando-o com seu cordão e então, injeta o ki de Eiji para purificar o que estiver preso pelas cordas do iô-iô. Aos poucos, conforme o ki de Eiji ia sendo absorvido pela garota, as feições dela mudavam até que no final, logo antes de ser enviada para o Enma Daioh, a garota presenteou-lhe em agradecimento, com um sorriso terno e puro, desses que até o mais vil dos vilões se abalaria.

Assim que desaparecera a garota, o cenário se partiu em mil pedaços, assim como com Kojiro, Eiji se encontrava em um grande salão azul. Logo Eiji ouve os gritos de alegria de Blue Moon. Ele procura por um instante de onde seu amigo gritava até que finalmente o vê, acompanhado de Shinji e Kojirou, em uma janela no alto da sala.

- Pô! Você demorou hein? – diz Kojirou todo cheio de curativos.

- Pelo menos eu não me ferrei todo – diz Eiji se esquecendo os muitos cortes que ganhara graças aos cacos de vidro.

- Aê! Você conseguiu Momotaro! – grita Shinji.

- Momotaro? Ce bebeu?

- Esse teste era realmente tenso, porque o que você fez foi um exorcismo de verdade! Diferente do seu irmão aqui que enfrentou um programa com dados que coletamos de um demônio, a gente nem sabia o que essa garota podia fazer! – Explica Blue.

- Hm... Mas você pode pelo menos me dizer o nome dela?

- Ah sim! Claro. Ela era Yuri Honda e era um fantasma que assombrava uma casa no Japão. O que nós fizemos foi enviar o seu espírito para a casa, então você realmente estava lá.

Somente então, Eiji notou que carregava em seu bolso a chave e o pequeno diário que pegou na casa. Então o rapaz abriu o diário e continuou de onde havia parado.

"Contudo, o grande culpado disso tudo sou eu. Confesso-lhe com toda minha sinceridade. O castigo que me é dado por Deus é mais do que justo. Mesmo que não seja uma providencia divina, aceito-o, pois se eu tivesse sido um pai mais carinhoso, mais cuidadoso, talvez essa pobre alma que hoje me atormenta, pudesse ser salva.

Tudo isso acontece porque eu não soube criar meu filho apropriadamente. Por minha causa, ele abandonou minha pobre neta nesta casa, levando para longe sua mãe. Assim que soube da notícia, corri para cá, porém, já era tarde. Meu filho escondera a chave da cozinha para que ela não pudesse buscar por comida e havia mandado toda a criadagem em férias. A pobrezinha havia tentado descer pelo elevador em busca de comida. Porem ela esqueceu-se que a porta não se abre pelo lado de dentro e permaneceu presa ali, sabe-se lá por quanto tempo, oh pobrezinha!

Agora ela vaga pela casa durante a noite, com os espíritos daqueles que já foram uma vez empregados da casa. Provavelmente a menina levou-os para fazer-lhe companhia. Não imagino o quanto ela tenha se sentido sozinha, espero que algum dia alguém possa livrá-la de tudo isso.

Ryonosuke Honda."

- Ei. Me diz mais uma coisa, quem era o pai da garota.

- Ah, se não me engano era Hiro Honda, atualmente ele é um comerciante numa lojinha em Kyoto, por que?

- Nada não, nada não. – diz Eiji fechando o diário e guardando-o. Em seguida, o rapaz pega uma caneta e um papel e anota:

"Entregar à Hiro Honda, Kyoto".

Mais uma vez, vamos retornar um pouco no tempo, desta vez, para acompanharmos Kyoshiro.

- Muito bem! Hu hu! Foi você quem pediu! Agora entre e veja seu teste, Kyoshiro!. – diz Saruman pendurado em um cano próximo ao teto, enquanto abria a porta com a magatama de cor branca. – Huhu!

Logo que Saruman abre a porta, Kyoshiro pode sentir o cheiro de mato. E assim que seus olhos se acostumam à claridade externa, ele vê que realmente está numa grande planície. Kyon se dirige a Saruman e pergunta para onde devem ir. Porém Saruman sabia tão bem quanto ele onde estavam.

- Putz, devia ter vindo de carro! – diz Kyoshiro.

**Música de encerramento: Black Jack by Janne da Arc.**


	8. Tão grande quanto a mente do Buddha

**Onmyou Oni**

**Twist 8 – Tão grande quanto a mente de Buddha.**

**Música de entrada: Bonds Kizuna by Antic Café**

Kyo estava incomodado, sem uma direção certa, no meio do mato, sem um veículo motorizado e com um velho que mais parecia um macaco que cantarolava, despreocupado:

- "Madi ao

Leka sebete chia ho oele sebatha

Mo leka qeme o tsaba hoa

Lebo haleng ha o bue ka le há

Lebo haleng ha o bue ka le há"[1]

- Quer parar com essa cantoria? Além disso, este não era para ser o mais fácil?

- Hoooooh! Este é sim o mais fácil, mas você queria um teste sem desafios? Não acho que o velho Muramasa tenha te treinado para nada! Hu. Hu!

- Por acaso isso é um teste de resistência? Vocês vão me fazer andar no sol até cansar?

Mas ao dizer isto, o velho Saruman já se encontrava distante de onde Kyo estava. Apesar de ele ser um velho, conseguiu se afastar bem rápido, e ia em direção à uma floresta. Kyon se apressa para seguí-lo, mas o velho é ágil e se movimenta pelas árvores.

- Asante sana! Squash banana! Hu-huhu huhu-huhu...[2] – Saruman cantava enquanto se balançava através das árvores, até que, no meio da floresta, os dois chegam a uma clareira, - PARE! – grita Saruman ao rapaz que o seguia de longe.

- Parar? Como assim? Eu não vou... – Então, Kyo ouve um estalo e, após alguns segundos, um súbito vento começa a soprar.

Kyo não se importa muito logo de cara, mas o vento parecia ir em direção à clareira. Não era sem motivo, várias correntes de ar convergiam para o centro da clareira à frente do rapaz. Então, em um instante, o vento subiu aos céus e tornou a descer, o impacto foi tamanho, que fez com que protegesse o rosto instintivamente.

Saruman já não estava mais em lugar algum, mas no centro da clareira, Kyoshiro podia ver um rapaz, segurando um bastão, ele se encontrava com as costas voltadas para Kyon. Este se aproximou com certa cautela para não revelar sua presença e ao observá-lo melhor, notou que aquele que estava à sua frente possuía uma cauda e tanto os braços, como as pernas estavam algemadas.

- Ei, você! Será que poderia me dar uma mãozinha aqui? Como pode ver, eu fui aprisionado, mas isso é uma injustiça, eu não fiz nada demais! – diz o rapaz.

- Ahn, como eu vou saber? Eu nem sei quem você é! – responde Kyo, espantado por ter sido notado, apesar de seus esforços para se manter incógnito.

- Ora, é claro que me conhece, todos conhecem minha história!

- Ahn... Não? Talvez se você me disser seu nome, eu me lembre.

- Eu sou Sun Wukong[3]! O rei macaco!

- Sun quem? Rei macaco? Você é parente do Saruman é?

- Oh sim! Mil perdões, não havia notado que você era um descendente dos japoneses. Acho que você conhece-me como "Son Goku".

- Cheirou meia é?

- Não entendo sua expressão, por que eu cheiraria minha roupa? Obviamente que o cheiro não é dos melhores, uma vez que estou aprisionado nesta montanha há milênios! Desde que Xuangzang [4], ou Genjo Sanzo, e eu nos separamos. Não demorou muito para que o tirânico Buddha me aprisionasse novamente! Porém, desta vez, em vez de me aprisionar em sua mão, transformada em uma montanha inacessível, me prende em sua cabeça, transformada em uma floresta impenetrável!

- Bem, pelo jeito a montanha não era tão inacessível e a floresta não era tão impenetrável assim.

Kyon pensou um pouco e achou que milênios era punição suficiente para o rapaz à sua frente. E perguntou como Buda o havia aprisionado. Goku explicou que era como a primeira prisão que Buddha havia preparado-lhe, inclusive era o mesmo talismã usado séculos antes. Kyo perguntou-lhe onde se encontrava o tal talismã, mas Goku não pôde ajudá-lo, pois não sabia também.

Kyon passou a procurar o talismã, porém achar um talismã de papel no meio de uma floresta não era uma coisa fácil. Passaram-se horas e não conseguia encontrar, estava quase acreditando ser uma tarefa impossível, que só encontraria o tal talismã por obra do acaso. Então, teve uma idéia, decidiu retornar ao ponto onde estava Son Goku. Porém a floresta não possuía nenhum tipo de indicador de localização. Foi então que ele se lembrou da idéia que tivera para encontrar o talismã que aprisionava Goku e, usando uma folha de pinheiro, escreveu em kanji "Localizar Son Goku" e a folha caiu, apontando a direção onde estava Son Goku. Durante o trajeto, Kyo teve que repetir o processo algumas vezes, parece que ele se afastara muito antes de ter a idéia, pelo menos era isso que ele acreditava, mas a verdade é que passado um tempo que Kyo checava a direção para onde deveria ir, ele se desviava do caminho, muitas vezes em 180º. Já era noite quando Kyo finalmente consegue retornar para onde Goku estava. Novamente, ele pega uma folha de pinheiro, mas desta vez ele escreve os kanjis de "localizar" e "prisão".

No entanto, a folha subiu aos céus e se despedaçou, virando pó que caia aos pés dos dois ali presentes.

- Que idéia foi essa? – pergunta Son Goku.

- É, acho que escrever "prisão" não foi uma boa idéia.

- Você não entendeu? Esta floresta inteira é minha prisão!

- Pois é, mas deve haver um jeito de conseguir localizar o talismã.

- Se fosse fácil assim, o Buddha não teria nem se dado ao trabalho de me aprisionar.

- Hm, então, o selo que te prende é como...

- A chave! – exclamam os dois em conjunto.

Kyo se apressa em preparar um ofuda [4], desta vez com um papel que retirara de um bolso interno de seu casaco. Ele rapidamente escreve os kanjis de "buscar" e "chave", porém assim que Kyon lança o papel, ele simplesmente desce verticalmente e gruda no chão.

- Que doideira é essa agora? – diz Kyon começando a irritar-se

- Espere! – diz Son Goku. – Talvez o talismã esteja no subterrâneo! O problema é que não deveria haver nenhum tipo de galeria subterrânea ou cavernas aqui em baixo

- Então isto significa que o talismã está simplesmente enterrado?

- Não deve ser algo tão simples assim, mas vale a pena tentar. Meus poderes estão selados nesta prisão, portanto cabe a você encontrar um jeito de desenterrá-lo.

- Que? Eu? Eu já achei onde está, não é o bastante? Mesmo algemado, você pode cavar!

- Oh, sim, desculpe, não queria ofendê-lo, se você acha que não consegue...

- Que? É claro que eu consigo! Olha só!

Kyon pega a folha mais próxima e escreve "explosão" e joga a folha no chão, próximo a Goku. A folha pousa e uma luz começa a sair de baixo dela, aumentando de intensidade. Quando Goku nota a situação, tenta argumentar, mas finalmente, uma grande explosão ocorre, levantando poeira e fumaça por toda parte.

- Vi... Cof! Viu só? Eu disse que conseguia – Diz Kyo tentando afastar a fumaça.

Porém, antes mesmo de a fumaça começar a abaixar, o vento volta a convergir para a clareira e, ao subir, leva toda a fumaça. Neste instante, Kyon pode ver que havia aberto um buraco, de onde saia uma forte luz. Porém, antes que pudesse reparar em algo mais, o vento tornou a descer, mais forte que antes e Kyo é derrubado.

Assim que consegue se recompor, Kyoshiro se dirige novamente a clareira e, uma vez lá, pula dentro do buraco que ele mesmo abrira. A queda é um tanto longa, mas nosso aventureiro já havia pulado de um prédio mesmo, esta queda não seria grande coisa.

Assim que aterrissa, Kyon procura por Son Goku, teria ele morrido na explosão? Ou então na queda? De qualquer maneira, talvez fosse melhor ter controlado a explosão, mas agora já era tarde demais. Seja lá o que fosse, aquele local era tão claro e tão iluminado que Kyon não conseguia ver direito. Então, após algum tempo caminhando, mesmo sem saber para onde, Kyon consegue ver um vulto, não muito longe.

- Opa, então você veio mesmo até aqui. – diz Goku que Kyo finalmente avista, apesar de toda a luminosidade local.

- Ah, sim, agora, onde será que está o talismã?

- Não se preocupe, ele foi destruído na explosão...

- Ah, então você está livre, eu nem precisava ter vindo.

- Oh não, eu faço questão de te agradecer...- diz Goku, elevando seu Ki. – Por ter quase me matado naquela explosão, você vai ser a primeira vítima de meus truques!

- Que?

Sem mais nenhum aviso, Goku estica seu bastão, Ruyi Jingu Bang [5] atacando Kyon, que desvia. Estranhamente, apesar de atingir o chão, com uma força considerável, os golpes de Goku sequer levantam poeira. Kyo também notara que aparentemente não havia limite de espaço para os lados, então, quando se afastou uma certa distância, percebeu que Goku cessara seus ataques por um instante. Então notou que Goku parecia procurar por ele.

- Mas que droga, eu salvo o cara e agora ele quer me matar? Tudo bem que eu quase matei ele na explosão, mas ele devia ser um pouquinho mais agradecido. – então, Kyo decide que não existe outra saída a não ser enfrentar a situação. – Bem, vamos lá!

Ele estava sem suas armas, mas felizmente sempre carregava alguns ofuda. Então, ele escreveu em um "cajado" e em outro "Jinsaiga" (刃砕牙) [6] e, instantaneamente, os ofuda se transformaram em um cajado de madeira e uma espada em formato de presa. Agora, preparado, se prontifica para atacar. Porém, Goku sente sua presença se aproximando e ataca primeiro, alongando seu bastão, novamente.

O cajado e a espada originais talvez agüentassem, mas estes criados com ofuda não possuíam densidade o suficiente para suportar um ataque de uma arma lendária. O que Kyo precisava era de um único golpe que definisse a luta. Obviamente ele já tinha a idéia em mente, mas o problema seria aplicá-la. O local não possuía esconderijos, exceto pela luminosidade natural e pelo espaço extremamente amplo, mas o cenário não era propício para implantar armadilhas complexas. Após algum tempo pensando em como por seu plano em prática, Kyon tem uma idéia.

Goku já estava impaciente e cansando desse pique esconde, então Kyo surge atrás de Goku, que surpreso, ataca. Porém, para a surpresa de Goku, aquele era na verdade um shikigami [7], por isso não fora possível notar sua presença. Então, Goku nota que vários animais e pessoas estão ali andando sem uma direção certa. Porém, de trás de um grupo de pessoas, próximas a ele, Kyo salta, mas Goku consegue se defender. Para impedir que desaparecesse novamente, Goku utiliza uma magia para prendê-lo, porém, quando se aproxima, Kyo explode.

Ao cair, Goku percebe que se tratava de mais um shikigami, desta vez com uma armadilha explosiva. Goku então entendeu que deveria ser mais cauteloso e toda vez que atacava um Kyon, afastava-o com seu bastão. Depois de derrubar um certo número de Kyos, Goku se cansa e utiliza uma magia de cancelamento para eliminar todos os shikigamis. Porém, Kyo já havia planejado isto. Goku percebe a grande besteira que fizera, dentro de vários shikigamis que estavam apenas andando, havia diversos ofuda com armadilhas de todos os tipos. Goku esquivou-se como pôde, mas acabara sendo pego por uma magia de contenção, "keimusho no gakkou" (prisão escolar). Goku se vê preso dentro do que parecia um enorme livro didático e se esforça, mas não consegue escapar. Então, o verdadeiro Kyo surge rindo.

- Finalmente fez o que eu esperava. Na verdade eu achei que você ia acabar com os shikigamis um por um, quem diria que você era poderoso assim hein?

- Heh! Devo cumprimentá-lo, foi um ótimo plano e para ter energias para criar tantos shikigamis, você deve ser bem forte também.

- Mas você cometeu um grande erro!

- O que? Você ainda quer contar vantagem?

- Hah! Esqueceu é? Para me aprisionar, o próprio Buddha teve intervir, O BUDDHA! Você acha mesmo que uma prisãozinha como a sua conseguiria me conter? Eu estava só esperando você aparecer!

Então, Goku destrói sua prisão e parte para o ataque, com apenas um movimento o bastão e a espada de Kyo são destruídos e não haveria tempo o suficiente para criar novas magias. O rapaz esquiva-se como pode, até que Goku atinge-o em cheio. Porém, para sua surpresa, ele não voa para trás, mas segura firmemente seu bastão. Por mais que tentasse, Goku não conseguia mover o bastão e então, aconteceu algo que fez com que o próprio rei-macaco largasse seu precioso bastão. Aquele que agora o enfrentava não era Kyo, era o próprio Buddha.

- Heheh. Bem legal né? Eu descobri onde a gente estava, depois disso, armar aquele plano todo para te distrair enquanto eu procurava pelo Buddha foi fácil!

- M-mas o Buddha? Como?

- Você mesmo falou, aquela floresta era a cabeça do Buddha, então aqui só pode ser a parte de dentro da cabeça dele.

- Tsc... É verdade, então não eram infundados os boatos de que o Buddha possui uma mente iluminada, mas isso já é um tanto ridículo, não?

- Uma mente iluminada que abrange um espaço de Go Hyaku Sen Man Oku Nayuta Asogi.[8] Este é o espaço onde vocês estavam lutando. – diz o próprio Buddha.

- Tsc. Pretende me aprisionar novamente?

- Sim, mas desta vez será de um lugar onde você não pode escapar.

- Hah! Eu já escapei de sua mão, de sua cabeça, qual seria um lugar de onde eu não escaparia?

- Sua própria mente.

- O que? Como assim?

- Você ficará preso dentro de sua própria mente. Só escapará quando conseguir sobrepujar suas próprias ilusões, mas quando isto ocorrer, você estará purificado e pronto para viver na sociedade.- Dito isto, Buddha passa a mão na fronte de Son Goku que desaparece no ar.

- Putz, era preciso tudo isto mesmo?

- Bem, ele conseguiria de outras maneiras, se as pessoas não ficassem libertando ele toda vez. Porém, isto também faz parte da natureza humana. Não dar ouvidos ao próprio Buddha, para ajudar aquele que se encontra sofrendo a sua frente.

- É-é... Eu acho que pode ser perigoso libertar qualquer um, quer dizer, ele não foi preso à toa, né.

- Bem, isto mostra que mesmo um ato de boa vontade pode resultar em conseqüências desfavoráveis. Porém, a coragem para não virar as costas e corrigir seus erros é algo que você não deve perder, rapaz.

- Entendi, agora será que você poderia me indicar o caminho de volta? Eu to meio perdido, sabe?

- Não se preocupe, tudo isto não passa de uma ilusão gerada por máquinas da OZ, para que você possa realizar seu teste sem danificar nada.

- Hã, acho que entendi, mas e o Saruman?

- Seu bom amigo está em segurança, assistindo a tudo que se passa nesta realidade artificial.

- Entendi, mas como eu faço para sair daqui?

- Seu teste foi concluído quando você derrotou Goku e esta ilusão já deve desaparecer, mas antes disso, tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de lhe dizer.

- E o que seria? Um conselho do próprio Buddha, não é pra qualquer um!

- Talvez você e seus amigos não percebam, mas os testes são as mentes de vocês que criam.

- M-mas como eu poderia criar uma imagem do Buddha? Que diz coisas que nem mesmo eu sabia?

- As máquinas da OZ utilizam o banco de dados que eles possuem para criar um teste baseado naquilo que se encontra em suas mentes, por isto, o teste em si talvez lhes seja pouco familiar, mas a essência deles é o que suas mentes criam, em especial o seu e, talvez ainda mais, o de seu único companheiro que ainda não terminou a provação.

- Putz, isso foi complicado demais, não entendi nada.

- Hahah! Não se preocupe, quando chegar a hora você entenderá, mas peço que transmita minhas palavras a seus amigos. Talvez você se esqueça, mas eu darei um jeito. Posso ser apenas uma ilusão criada por máquinas de uma enorme organização, mas ainda sou uma réplica do próprio Buddha. Lembre-se mesmo que suas mentes não compreendam de imediato, o coração não se engana. Talvez o termo coração seja muito vago, mas o termo que melhor se aplica seu idioma é este.

- Coração? Você quis dizer kokoro [9]?

- Este termo é um pouco mais próximo da essência do que desejo transmitir, porém ainda não é preciso o bastante. Os humanos possuem uma essência muito mais profunda que a mente, os sentimentos, o espírito e o kokoro. E esta essência sim é que jamais se engana. Se você conseguir compreendê-la...

Porém, antes que o Buddha pudesse completar a frase, tudo desaparece e Kyo se vê em uma sala azul idêntica à que Kojirou e Eiji estiveram quando terminaram seus testes.

- Huhu! Meus parabéns! Seu teste era o mais fácil, pois tudo que você tinha que fazer era pedir ajuda de Buddha! Huhuhu!

- Seu macaco velho! Me largou lá! Pra onde você foi hein?

- Eu vim ver, como você se saía!

- Ora seu!

- Hahah! Não liga não, baka yellow! – Diz Eiji

- Pode crer, foi muito louco, o seu teste! – diz shinji

- Ganhou conselhos pessoais do Buddha hein misoshiro? – diz Kojirou.

- Que mané Misoshiro! Quer morrer é? Baka Black! Hm? Peraí, então só falta... O Shinsei?

- Huhuh... Preocupado com o que Buddha falou? Vamos ver como está o seu amigo, então!

Então, vamos ver como foi o último dos testes? Ou talvez vocês estejam cansados de ver tudo isto? Seja qual for a resposta, vamos retornar um pouquinho no tempo e ver o que houve com Shinsei.

- V-você vai escolher o mais difícil, por vontade própria? Quer dizer, geralmente só quem pede pro guia escolher que acaba fazendo este teste e só se o guia for bem cruel mesmo... – diz Anako.

- Deixa disso, Anako. Eu quero mesmo o teste mais difícil que vocês tiverem aí, comparado com os treinos do Max... – Shinsei começa a tremer e suar frio ao dizer estas palavras.

- Tá, tá! Já entendi! Não precisa ficar assim – diz Anako, preocupada. – Mas não vai se arrepender depois hein?

- Heh! Me arrepender? Por que eu me arrependeria? Este é o caminho que eu escolhi!

- Muito bem, Shinsei. Essa foi a sua escolha! Agora entre e veja seu teste! – diz Anako abrindo a porta com a Magatama vermelha.

**Música de encerramento: Black Jack by Janne da Arc.**

**Notas:**

[1] Esta é uma música do musical "O Rei Leão", originalmente cantada por Rafiki e esta é uma tradução aproximada:

[Cuspiu sangue]

[Tente a coragem então as feras poderão cair]

[Aqueles que desafião montanhas são, na verdade, covardes]

[Mesmo na raiva, você não fala contra o errado]

[2] Esta é a canção que Rafiki canta no filme "o Rei Leão" da Disney, e a tradução aproximada seria esta:

[Muito obrigado]

[Amassa banana]

[Você é um babuíno]

[E eu não sou]

[3] Sun Wukong, Son Goku não confundir com o Son Goku de Dragon Ball. Son Goku é um personagem de uma lenda chinesa de um rei macaco que fora aprisionado pelo próprio Buddha por praticar maldades, até que Genjo Sanzo, um monge, o liberta sob a condição de que Goku o acompanharia em sua peregrinação à Índia.

[3] Xuangzang ou Genjo Sanzo é um monge budista chinês real cuja biografia inspirou o romance "Jornada para o oeste". Neste romance um monge, homônimo ao que inspirou esta história, acompanhado de três demônios pecadores realiza uma peregrinação para as terras do oeste, que seria a Índia.

[4] Ofuda é um tipo de talismã xintoísta que pode ser feito com papel, madeira, metal ou tecido. Originalmente inscreve-se o nome de um deus, templo ou representante do deus, porém aqui o ofuda foi adaptado de maneira que realizasse as ações inscritas nele.

[5] Ruyi Jingu Bang é o bastão usado por Son Goku no romance "Jornada para o oeste", se trata de um bastão de metal que pode mudar de tamanho conforme a vontade de seu usuário, pesa cerca de 8100 kg e o Son Goku original encolhia-o até o tamanho de uma agulha e o mantinha atrás da orelha.

[6] JinSaiGa "Lâmina presa esmagadora"

[7] Shikigami um tipo de espírito do onmyodo, geralmente possui o tamanho de um pequeno oni, invisível para as pessoas comuns. Porém podem assumir formas humanas ou de animais para executar as ordens da pessoa que os invocou. Os shikigami geralmente são incorporados em pequenos objetos, como pedras, folhas, pedaços de papel.

[8] Go hyaku sen man oku nayuta asogi na verdade denota o tempo que se passou desde que o Buddha Sakyamuni (ou Shakyamuni) atingiu a iluminação, é um período imensurável chamado de Gohyakujintengo. Para vocês terem uma idéia eu irei mostrar os números representados aqui.

5 (Go) x 100 (hyaku) x 1.000 (sen) x 10.000 (man)

X 100.000 (oku) x 10 à potência de 64(nayuta)

x 10 à potência de 72 (asogi).

Então seria um espaço de 10 elevado à 150.

(Grande não? Eu nem sei falar esse número aí)

Aqui o número foi utilizado para denotar a abrangência da mente do Buddha, para se ter uma idéia, nem mesmo a cosmologia moderna possui um número grande assim.

[9] Kokoro: Em uma tradução não literal dizemos "coração", porém não se refere ao órgão e sim a um significado mais espiritual, também se difere do plano dos sentimentos possuindo um significado ainda mais profundo.


	9. O teste mais difícil

**Onmyou Oni**

**Twist 9 – O teste mais difícil.**

**Música de entrada: Bonds Kizuna by Antic Café**

- Shinsei... Tome cuidado. Eu não sei o que pode acontecer. Ainda dá tempo, vamos retornar! – diz Anako, claramente muito preocupada.

- Que nada. Um teste é um teste, se foi feito para medir as habilidades, eu não podia pedir outra coisa senão o mais difícil. Se não fosse assim, estaria insultando o meu mestre.- responde Shinsei, confiante.

- C-como assim?

- Heh. Meu mestre me treinou para ser o melhor, se eu não corresponder às expectativas dele, como eu poderia dizer que fui um bom discípulo, ou melhor, se eu não conseguir, posso estar prejudicando a honra dele.

- Mas, com tudo isso, você não se sente ainda mais inseguro?

- Se eu sentisse o menor pingo de insegurança, seria um insulto para o treinamento que ele mesmo diz ser impecável e sem falhas.

- Poxa, você respeita bastante seu mestre, não?

- Ele pode ser um filho da mãe arrogante, cabeça-dura, chato, idiota, maldito, mal-educado, imbecil, burro, cara de pastel, cheirador de meia... – Enquanto Shinsei ia colocando mais e mais adjetivos, Anako ia pensava no quanto seu amigo devia ter passado para falar tudo isso. – mas, por mais que eu odeie admitir... O cara é bom.

Neste momento ela entendeu que a relação dos dois era algo diferente e chegou a sentir um pouco de inveja porque, ao falar de seu mestre, mesmo enquanto o xingava, Shinsei realmente não escondia o quanto admirava aquela pessoa. Anako não havia percebido, mas a conversa havia tomado um rumo diferente do que ela esperava, porém ela parecia muito menos preocupada conforme a conversa progredia.

Eles não estavam em lugar nenhum, tudo era branco, mas não parecia haver nenhum tipo de parede ou obstáculos ao redor deles. Somente após um certo tempo caminhando é que Anako estranhou, eles estavam no meio do teste e nada havia acontecido, na verdade a palavra "nada" descrevia bem a situação deles. Nada ao redor, nada acontecendo, nada indo, nada vindo. Somente um espaço branco onde os dois caminhavam no que parecia ser o chão, mas não havia sombra nem pegadas por onde passaram.

Anako olhou para trás, mas era igual olhar para frente. Para ser mais exato, ela nem podia dizer se eles realmente andaram em linha reta ou se haviam se desviado em algum momento. Foi então que ela percebeu, como eles voltariam se não conseguiam sequer saber de onde tinham vindo? Porém Shinsei continuava tão calmo quanto antes, Anako indagou a Shinsei como ele podia se manter calmo em uma situação destas. A resposta que ela recebeu foi simplesmente "pode confiar em mim". Com estas simples palavras a garota que já havia se deixado cair recuperou as forças e se levantou.

No mesmo instante em que ela alcançou Shinsei novamente, o espaço onde eles se encontravam foi preenchido por um turbilhão, não era possível distinguir formas, mas logo as coisas se estabilizaram e eles estavam dentro de uma caverna.

A caverna era realmente grande, não era um desses corredores apertados, mas sim como um desses calabouços que se vê direto em videogames. Shinsei notou que era possível ouvir água corrente não muito longe. Shinsei também notou que não deviam estar muito abaixo da superfície, pois via luzes por algumas fendas no teto da caverna. Não havia muita perspectiva de onde era a entrada e a saída, mas Shinsei achou que de onde estavam era possível abrir um caminho para fora da caverna por cima, mas Anako achou loucura, pois faria todo o lugar ruir.

Então eles ouviram passos se aproximando de onde estavam. Tentar descobrir de onde vinha o companheiro deles era inútil, pois o som do caminhar ecoava por toda parte. Contudo, Anako tinha certeza de que era algo relacionado com o teste. Eles ficaram de costas um para o outro, preparados para eventuais ataques surpresa, mas quando os passos estavam extremamente próximos, o som cessou. Anako cogitou a possibilidade de eles terem sido descobertos e, com isso, o terceiro individuo da caverna haveria de ter se escondido. Então Shinsei rapidamente puxou Anako para uma cavidade lateral da galeria onde se encontravam. Momentos após, o teto da galeria veio abaixo.

- M-mas o que foi isso? – pergunta Anako, espantada.

- Eu notei que os passos haviam parado não ao nosso redor, mas sim acima de nós e então eu pude sentir um grande fluxo de ki se concentrando e achei melhor nos protegermos. – explicou Shinsei.

- T-tá, mas você ainda está calmo demais!

- Heh, olha lá, parece que nosso resgate atrapalhado finalmente vai mostrar a cara.

- Resgate atrapalhado? O que você quer dizer com...

Anako ficou sem fala quando descobriu a identidade do causador de tudo aquilo. A poeira foi baixando lentamente, porém não tinha como se enganar, aquela presença, aquele ki. Um ki que ela conhecia muito bem e que Shinsei já estava bem familiarizado a esta altura. E, quando a poeira terminou de se assentar eles confirmaram as suspeitas.

- Poxa vida, você é bem forte, hein? – diz Shinsei com um sorriso, tanto para a pessoa de joelhos ao seu lado, quanto para a pessoa em pé a sua frente. – Essa vai ser foda, mas eu vou passar. Então meu oponente é você, Anako...

Não havia duvidas. Ali, em pé sobre os escombros, a não muito mais que cinco metros, era idêntica a pessoa ajoelhada ao lado de Shinsei. Os trejeitos, o caminhar, as roupas e até mesmo as medidas do corpo. Porém, em um instante, ela já havia atacado com a sua Sasori no Mikazuki, a Anako que estava ao lado de Shinsei é jogada para longe com o impacto do golpe e por um tempo, não consegue ver o que aconteceu por causa da poeira que se levantou. A garota se assusta quando um dos dois cai antes mesmo que a poeira baixasse e se assusta ainda mais quando vê ela mesma ali inconsciente.

- Ik! E-e-eu morri! – diz ela no susto.

-Haha, calma, eu só a fiz ficar inconsciente! – diz Shinsei saindo da nuvem de poeira.

- C-como você... O que você fez?

- Apenas um contra-golpe. Meu mestre vivia me atacando de surpresa, então eu consigo contra-atacar por reflexo em situações assim.

- E-entendi, mas esse era o teste mais difícil? ME enfrentar? Quer dizer, você ainda acabou com isso em um segundo. Aliás, que história é essa? Você podia ter maneirado um pouco, era eu! Quer dizer, não era eu, eu, mas era eu!

- Calma. Bem, por que eu deveria me segurar? Você esteve o tempo todo comigo. Eu sabia muito bem qual era a verdadeira e qual era a ilusão criada pelas máquinas da OZ.

- Hm, mas mesmo assim. Peraí, como você sabe que isto é uma ilusão?

- Hm... Eu sinto.

- Que sem graça você é.

Então, o cenário muda, da mesma maneira que antes. Desta vez eles se encontram em um vasto campo. Não muito longe, porém longe o suficiente para eles não poderem ver quem é, eles podem ver alguém, de pé, empunhando uma espada e uma tonfa. Em um instante, a pessoa desaparece. Anako não consegue acompanhar, mas Shinsei consegue e, antes que ela entendesse a situação, ela vê dois Shinseis voando, um para cada lado.

- Heh. Agora sim, um desafio digno de mim. – diz Shinsei.

A seqüência seguinte de golpes é bastante rápida, mas depois do primeiro movimento, Anako já havia se concentrado o suficiente e conseguia acompanhar a luta. Porém não conseguia encontrar uma brecha para interferir e também não sabia qual dos dois deveria ajudar.

Como era de se esperar, aquele Shinsei fora criado pelo próprio Shinsei, portanto seus movimentos, técnicas e habilidades, eram iguais. Não havia perspectiva de vitória para nenhum dos dois. Mesmo armado, aquele que foi criado pelo teste não parecia ter vantagem alguma. Porém, com o tempo o verdadeiro já começava a demonstrar sinais de cansaço, enquanto o outro continuava da mesma maneira desde o início. O clone, por assim dizer, recua dois passos para em seguida avançar com todas as forças para cima do verdadeiro. Ele ataca colocando o braço esquerdo, com a tonfa, a frente do rosto, apoiando a Shishigami no tou, mirando o coração do oponente. Este utiliza um golpe concentrando ki na palma de sua mão para quebrar as armas de seu oponente. Porém, o clone havia previsto este movimento e ataca com um chute na região do abdômen, Shinsei por sua vez, ao receber o golpe, retribui com um golpe no rosto de seu rival, utilizando a mão com o ki concentrado na palma.

Ambos voam para longe, porém o clone não parece sentir dor ou cansaço, enquanto o verdadeiro, apesar de se esforçar já não consegue esconder os sinais claros de desgaste. Por um instante, Anako tem a impressão de que Shinsei desviara seu olhar para ela. Contudo, sendo ele mesmo o oponente, esta não era uma distração que ele podia cometer. Então ela acreditou ter sido apenas impressão. Uma vez que as armas foram destruídas, elas se tornaram inúteis, portanto o clone deixou-as de lado e se posicionou para atacar, gerando um grande fluxo de ki ao seu redor, o original faz o mesmo. Ambos iam utilizar a mesma técnica, isto não fazia muito sentido na cabeça de Anako, pois certamente possuíam a mesma força, então era obvio que o resultado seria um empate, como o da luta toda foi. Porém nenhum dos Shinseis se preocupou com isto. Nem foi preciso um sinal, eles atacaram simultaneamente e o choque dos golpes foi tamanho que a garota quase é jogada para trás. Quando ela consegue se recompor, fita-os ali, um segurando ao outro, tentando se empurrar. Neste momento, Anako teve um estalo e com dois movimentos, o primeiro para pegar a shishigami no tou quebrada e o segundo para golpear o clone, ela desempata a luta.

- Estamos quites. – diz Anako jogando a arma quebrada no chão.

- Hã? – diz Shinsei com cara de quem não entendeu.

- Ora essa, você não segurou nem um pouquinho a sua força para atacar o meu clone, então eu ataquei o seu com tudo também!

- Ah, isso!

Porém, apenas aquele golpe não era suficiente para derrotar Shinsei. Num ataque surpresa, o clone ataca o original e, novamente, a luta começara. Porém, desta vez o falso levantou uma nuvem de poeira e aproveitou-se disto para que Anako não pudesse mais dizer quem era o verdadeiro Shinsei. Agora, a garota não podia mais interferir. Durante este novo combate, o clone não deixava Shinsei se afastar ou se comunicar com Anako, toda vez que o verdadeiro tentava alguma manobra, o clone dava um jeito de atacar ou impedir que fosse bem sucedido. Ele utilizou-se de estratégias como golpes ou para levantar cortinas de poeira no ar para impedir contato visual entre os dois, ou extremamente barulhentos quando Shinsei tentava falar algo. Shinsei estava lutando consigo mesmo, portanto não adiantava utilizar as estratégias que ele usaria em uma batalha normal. Como seu inimigo era ele mesmo, ele deveria bolar um plano que ele mesmo jamais pensaria, o que era extremamente contraditório. Shinsei passou a se concentrar apenas em defender os golpes para poder pensar em um plano eficaz contra ele mesmo. Se houvesse comida por perto ele poderia usar de isca, talvez ele mesmo tivesse se distraído antes se houvesse qualquer tipo de cheiro de alimentos.

Anako, por outro lado estava tentando pensar em uma maneira de distrair apenas o clone, mas ela sabia o amigo que tinha, provavelmente ambos cairiam na armadilha, portanto, o grande problema era fazer com que apenas o falso caísse.

Havia também a questão de o clone não demonstrar cansaço, Shinsei já estava realmente exausto de se movimentar sem parar. Quanto às feridas, nenhum dos dois parecia se importar muito, ambos estavam igualmente feridos, mas não pareciam se importar com isso, a própria Anako não se sentia bem com aquelas feridas. Desta vez, parecia que Shinsei estava realmente fadado a ser derrotado. De repente, as seguintes idéias começaram a palpitar na mente de Shinsei. "Vencer a si mesmo", "superar a si próprio", "sobrepujar os próprios limites". Não era tão fácil assim, a idéia básica ele já tinha, mas como por em prática? Se esforçar mais? Criar um novo golpe? Mas se ele tinha essas idéias o clone também poderia ter. Ele precisava fazer algo que jamais faria. Então por um instante, os olhares de Shinsei e Anako se cruzaram. Algo que Shinsei jamais faria, ele já sabia. Então, o rapaz concentrou todo o ki que pode, mesmo recebendo vários golpes no processo, e golpeou o clone com toda sua força. Era obvio que nesta situação, ele não conseguiria concentrar ki o suficiente para se derrubar, ele só precisava mesmo abrir uma certa distância para executar seu plano. O clone não perdeu tempo, assim que tocou o chão, se impulsionou na direção em que sentia a presença de seu oponente e avançou para atacar. Porém, o verdadeiro Shinsei havia se posicionado atrás de Anako e quando o clone percebeu que a garota estava no caminho de seu golpe, hesitou e o verdadeiro utilizou esta pequena brecha para desferir um golpe concentrando uma grande quantidade de ki, definindo a luta.

- V-você conseguiu! Venceu a si mesmo. – diz Anako comemorando. – Mas eu não gostei da idéia de me usar como escudo! E se o seu clone resolve não parar?

- Então eu daria um jeito de trocar de lugar com você. – responde Shinsei se sentindo aliviado. – Relaxa, aquele não era um "verdadeiro eu", um tipo de consciência ou um lado negro meu. Então era obvio que ele jamais iria atacar você. Porque isso é algo que eu jamais vou fazer. E se ele realmente atacasse, então não seria eu mesmo. E então eu iria defender você e com certeza iria derrotá-lo.

- Sei. A última vez que eu ouvi alguém dizer isso foi um samurai com uma certa cicatriz em forma de cruz. E ele acabou matando a mulher para quem ele prometeu jamais ferir. [1] Além do mais, eu vi muito bem que você atacou meu clone sem piedade nenhuma!

- Hahah! Você não deveria fazer referências a mangás famosos assim! Vamos ter problemas de direitos autorais. E o ruivo nem era samurai de verdade.

- Deixa isso pra lá, será que finalmente acabamos?

No entanto, novamente o cenário começa a mudar, Anako já estava ficando cansada, seria um teste de sobrevivência, para ver quantas lutas eles agüentariam? Desta vez eles estavam na cobertura de um prédio, mas um prédio que Shinsei conhecia bem, um prédio que ele freqüentou por toda vida, especialmente no ultimo mês. A porta que dá acesso a parte interna do prédio começou a se abrir e, desta vez, Shinsei começou a suar frio, pois quem saiu de dentro da porta foi ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Max Aoyama. Anako não conhecia a pessoa que acabara de sair daquela porta, mas a simples presença dele já era suficiente para fazer suas pernas cambalearem.

A situação era a pior possível, Shinsei já estava desgastado por lutar consigo mesmo e Anako mal conseguia se manter de pé. Shinsei já estava preparado para começar a lutar, mas Max começa a falar.

- Calma, molecada, não vamos nos afobar. Para começar vocês dois não têm a menor chance de vencer, se eu lutar a sério. Mesmo sendo dois contra um, eu creio que vocês consigam sentir na pele a diferença de nível. Portanto, eu vou dar a vitória a vocês se conseguirem me ferir. Mas não pensem que a situação ficou mais fácil, eu duvido que vocês consigam superar o meu ki! – e, ao dizer isto, Max faz sua energia explodir, jogando ambos para trás. – Ah sim, e para vocês poderem me divertir pelo menos um pouco, eu trouxe isto.

Max joga a Sasori no Mikazuki e a Shishigami no tou para seus donos, mas no mesmo momento que Shinsei a empunha, Max o ataca com o cotovelo, jogando-o para trás. Por reflexo, Shinsei consegue saltar para trás para evitar que o golpe pegasse em cheio, então Max observa que ele recebeu um treinamento muito bom. Anako ainda não conseguia se mover, aquele homem possuía uma presença absurda, não era à toa que ele era parte de um grupo lendário dentro da OZ.

Shinsei não conseguia contra-atacar, os movimentos de Max eram extremamente precisos, apesar de atacar sem parar. Ele então leva um soco que o joga para o lado.

- Muito bom, moleque, se deixar atingir de raspão, para tentar usar um contra-golpe com o cotovelo e a perna. Mas mesmo que o golpe atinja seu oponente, de nada vai adiantar se você não conseguir me ferir! – diz Max. – Esse é o tipo de estratégia que te leva para a vitória! Sofrer um pequeno dano para causar um grande estrago.

- Elogiando minhas táticas? Você não é o mesmo Max que eu conheço. Provavelmente é apenas parte dos arquivos da OZ! O Max que eu conheço jamais confiaria em estratégias prontas. Ele é impulsivo até dizer chega, mas é experiente e criativo.

- Ora essa, então você me conhece pessoalmente? Interessante. É isso mesmo, eu sou produto dos registros existentes nos computadores da OZ, diferente das lutas anteriores que criam projeções de vocês, eles não têm como garantir que o testado me conheça 100% das vezes, então eles são obrigados a utilizar os arquivos do computador. Mas me diga, moleque! Qual a nossa relação? Você parece me conhecer muito bem. Você é algo tipo, meu filho? Você se parece um pouco comigo, os movimentos, o jeito de lutar!

- Que? De jeito nenhum! O que eu tenho de parecido com você? – diz Shinsei, era a primeira vez que Anako via Shinsei irritado. – Você só me treinou!

- Ah. Então você é meu discípulo. Agora entendo, você realmente se parece muito mais com aquele idiota do Ichirou.

- Você não ta falando demais? A gente está no meio de uma luta!

- Luta? Você chama esta brincadeira de luta? Eu nem estou usando meu Sanko Tsukaono e você me diz que nós estamos numa luta? Não me faça rir, discípulo idiota! Pelo jeito você ainda tem muito a melhorar, mesmo sendo apenas uma criação de computadores, eu sou seu mestre e é meu trabalho treiná-lo e é isso que eu vou fazer!

O golpe seguinte de Max foi tão veloz que, mesmo preparado, Shinsei não conseguiu se defender. Ele até conseguia atingir seu mestre, mas seus golpes não possuíam concentração de ki o suficiente para feri-lo. Existiam muitas técnicas que podiam superar o ki daquele Max, porém o ataque constante impedia que o rapaz conseguisse concentrar uma quantidade suficiente para executá-los.

Enquanto isso, Anako apenas assistia a luta, imóvel, não só pela força esmagadora que havia na presença daquele homem lendário, mas a troca de golpes ali era algo inimaginável. Ela não entendia como seu amigo consegui continuar lutando depois de apanhar tanto. Sentia que se estivesse no lugar dele, teria caído no primeiro golpe. Não tinha certeza nem se conseguiria vencer a si mesma na etapa anterior. Conforme ia vendo a luta, crescia dentro da garota uma admiração, uma admiração pela lenda que não mostrava nem um décimo de sua força e pelo rapaz que agüentava, mesmo já exausto, os golpes que derrubariam dezenas de onis. Essa admiração foi aos poucos se tornando um desejo de alcançar aqueles dois que, apesar de estarem ao alcance de suas mãos, estavam muito distantes dela. O primeiro passo que tinha que dar era se levantar e deixar de ser ignorada, afinal ela estava ali a tanto tempo quanto Shinsei, porém em momento algum houve menção de atacá-la, nenhum dos dois parecia se importar com a presença dela, eles estavam tão concentrados que pareciam ter se esquecido que havia mais uma pessoa ali.

Para que os dois idiotas percebessem que ela não era um lixo a ser ignorado, Anako tinha que entrar na briga e, para isso, ela simplesmente atacou, um ataque muito bem executado visando... Shinsei. O pobre rapaz é jogado para longe com o golpe.

- Muito bem, seus idiotas! Se vocês pretendem continuar me ignorando é bom saberem que eu posso acabar com vocês! – diz Anako.

- C-caramba hein? Tu sabe escolher mulher, hein? Quase igual sua mãe. Quando ela queria por ordem no grupo, ninguém desrespeitava. – diz Max, surpreso.

- Minha mãe? Peraí, que história é essa?

- Ops, pelo jeito ainda não te contaram tudo. Se me lembro bem, nós fizemos um pacto de jamais envolver nossos filhos até que eles se conscientizassem por conta própria. Mas se você está aqui na OZ eu achei que eles tivessem te contado tudo.

- Bem, a maior parte da culpa é sua que quase me matou nos treinos intermináveis e não me deu tempo de falar com meus pais depois da cartinha de amor que a OZ mandou. Mas pensando bem, eu duvido que eles fossem contar algo.

- Feh. Mas olhe pelo lado bom, se você não caiu até agora, quer dizer que pelo menos nisso você é bom.

- Hunf. Me elogiando de novo? Pelo jeito você era muito mole quando mais novo!

- Eu só quis dizer que você parece uma barata que não morre por mais que a gente pise!

- Que? Quer morrer é?

- IDIOTAS! – diz Anako, jogando a caixa d'água do prédio em cima dos dois. – Eu disse que iria acabar com vocês se me ignorassem de novo!

Max e Shinsei conseguem escapar do golpe fulminante de Anako, porém, a garota já havia começado a atacar e antes que pudesse se recompor do ataque da caixa d'água, Max já estava sendo atacado por ela. Porém, a situação não mudou em nada, mesmo com uma força capaz de levantar a caixa d'água, não era capaz de ferir aquele homem. E com o primeiro golpe, Anako já pôde sentir a diferença entre ela e a lenda que enfrentava. Fora um golpe muito bem aplicado na barriga da garota, ela sentia que se não se segurasse, iria vomitar, além disso, estava com falta de ar e a dor fazia sua cabeça latejar. Como Shinsei conseguia suportar golpes como aquele? Será que ele não sentia dores? Mesmo na luta contra o clone, ele parecia não ligar para os ferimentos. Mas uma vez que estava ali, ela não podia mais recuar, mesmo sentindo como se fosse desmaiar, Anako investiu novamente, concentrando tanto ki quando pode, na situação em que estava, em sua Sasori no Mikazuki e investiu novamente contra Max. Este que deveria ser um teste para Shinsei, acabou se tornando um teste para Anako também. Uma vez que ela vislumbrou o patamar de uma lenda e de seu discípulo, ela não poderia acalentar outro desejo senão o de atingir aquele mesmo nível. Se ela não conseguisse se fazer notar naquele lugar, se ela fosse jogada de lado, ela sentia como se jamais fosse conseguir entrar no caminho para o topo novamente.

Porém, os ataques da garota eram tão eficazes quanto os de Shinsei. Por mais que atingissem Max não fazia o menor efeito.

- Qual é. Esse é o melhor que vocês conseguem fazer? Desse jeito não tem a menor graça. Pensem bem, geralmente nos testes da OZ não deixam o examinador lutar junto do novato, mas por que este teste não acabou, mesmo quando você o ajudou na etapa anterior? Será que eu tenho que dar todas as respostas nas mãos de vocês? – diz Max, começando a demonstrar sinais de irritação por ver que nenhum dos dois conseguia alterar o fluxo da luta. – Você, garota, entrou de cabeça na luta pra fazer a mesma coisa que meu discípulo idiota já vinha fazendo? Se era para apanhar você estava melhor ali parada, se borrando de medo!

- J-já falei para não me subestimar! – responde Anako, mas ela continuava sentindo calafrios toda vez que Max atacava.

- E você? Que merda de discípulo, hein? Eu não acho que eu tenha treinado você para isso! Eu te dei várias chances já, quantas brechas eu não abri? Já está mais que na hora de você fazer alguma coisa! Muito bem, se vocês vão ficar nessa lenga-lenga, eu vou acabar com os dois e terminar este teste!

Ao dizer isto, o ki de Max se elevou ainda mais. Anako quase caiu novamente, porém, Shinsei pôs a mão em seu ombro e ela renovou a determinação de um dia chegar ao mesmo nível que o grupo lendário de Max Aoyama.

- Ei, Anako. Três, não, cinco minutos. Você agüenta? – pergunta Shinsei.

- Cinco minutos? Guh. E-eu... – ela ia dizer que não tinha certeza, mas novamente se lembrou de seu novo objetivo e disse. – Agüento! Mas para quê?

- Eu vou reunir ki o suficiente para derrubar esse monstro maldito. Se eu estivesse inteiro, eu não precisaria nem de um minuto, mas eu sou péssimo em utilizar o ki do ambiente, então eu vou precisar de um pouco mais de tempo.

- Entendi. Tudo bem, em cinco minutos eu já terei concluído isso aqui, nem precisa se preocupar!

Com isto, Anako partiu novamente para cima de Max, desta vez separou sua Sasori no Mikazuki em duas lâminas e começou a atacar o mestre de seu amigo. Era visível como ambos estavam progredindo durante a luta, mesmo que Max não quisesse admitir, seu discípulo e garota estavam realmente evoluindo.

Cinco minutos, era este o tempo que Anako precisava distraí-lo, contudo se ele descobrisse e atacasse Shinsei, o processo iria recomeçar e talvez demorasse ainda mais tempo para reunir o ki necessário para superar este desafio. Então, a garota estava fazendo o máximo que podia para camuflar o crescimento do ki de Shinsei, porém, era inevitável que Max percebesse. Era decepcionante ver que seu discípulo demorara tanto tempo para recolher o ki do ambiente. Quando ele percebeu o que os garotos planejavam, ele avançou para impedir que Shinsei continuasse a recolher ki. Ele se moveu tão rapidamente que Anako não conseguiria alcançá-lo para impedir o ataque, mas o Shinsei estava concentrado demais e não iria nem tentar se esquivar. O mais rápido que pode, Anako pegou o que restara da caixa d'água e arremessou contra Max e por muito pouco não atingira seu amigo também. O ataque só servira para atrasar Max que investira novamente contra seu discípulo. Desta vez, a garota consegue alcançá-lo a tempo, mas o melhor que pode fazer foi receber o golpe no lugar de seu companheiro e acaba sendo jogada para longe.

Max finalmente investe sem a menor possibilidade de ser interrompido, entretanto, já era tarde demais, Shinsei havia reunido o ki que ele precisava para executar a técnica. O Aoyama ryuu Hyakuren Tooate (百蓮遠当て) [2], um golpe de ki de longa distância, o nome "cem lótus" é por causa do formato que o ki que explode para os lados no momento do impacto, se assemelham ao de pétalas de lótus. O golpe dado à queima-roupa joga Max para longe.

- Muito bem, esse é o mínimo que eu esperava de um discípulo meu – diz Max enquanto voa para fora da cobertura do prédio. – Mas não se esqueça, você só conquistou esta vitória graças à ajuda daquela garota. Ela vai se tornar muito mais forte do que já é, fica esperto, meu discípulo tolo!

E antes que Shinsei pudesse responder qualquer coisa, o cenário muda. Quem seria o próximo inimigo? O presidente atual da OZ? Outro membro lendário da organização? Tanto Shinsei quanto Anako estavam esgotados, mas nenhum iria dar o braço a torcer, nem se lembravam mais que se tratava de um teste, eles queriam enfrentar oponentes cada vez mais poderosos para poderem se tornar mais fortes também.

Quando o ambiente parou de mudar, eles se viram num campo de batalha do Japão feudal. Aparentemente não havia vencedores desta batalha, pois não se via uma alma viva. Shinsei ajudara Anako a se levantar e ambos iam começar a se movimentar para procurar qual seria o próximo oponente, quando eles puderam avistar um samurai, apesar de não conseguirem distinguir muito bem a silhueta, pois ele estava bem na direção do sol poente, mas com apenas um olhar, tudo começou a se destruir e quando Shinsei e Anako se deram conta, estavam no salão azul. O teste havia terminado.

Eiji, Kojirou, Kyoshiro, Saruman, Shinji e Blue Moon estavam na câmara de observação, assistindo ao teste. Começaram a gritar, comemorando o fim do teste de Shinsei.

- Ae, Baka red! Finalmente hein? – diz Eiji.

- Caramba, o meu teste terminou faz tempo! Tu é lerdo hein? – diz Kojirou.

- Ih, se liga, quem foi que escolheu o mais fácil? – diz Kyon

- Foi você, Baka yellow! – respondem Eiji e Kojirou juntos.

- Ih, é mesmo!

- Caramba, Anako! Não sabia que você lutava bem assim! – diz Blue.

- Ah não enche! – responde a garota.

- Caramba, Shin! Seu mestre é o lendário Aoyama? – diz Shinji.

- Huhuhu! E o pai dele é o lendário Kurenai no Maou! – intervém Saruman. – Eu sei bem. Hehe.

Enquanto os outros comemoravam, Shinsei ficou a pensar. Quem era aquele samurai que eles viram antes do final do teste? Aquele poder de destruição era o programa sendo finalizado ou foi obra daquela pessoa? Aquela presença, ele sabia que se tratava de alguém extremamente poderoso, talvez até mais que seu mestre. No entanto, antes que pudesse chegar a uma conclusão, seus pensamentos são interrompidos por Anako.

- Ei! Ei! Se começar a me ignorar de novo vou jogar outra caixa d'água em você!

- Ah, perdão, estava brisando aqui.

- Deu pra ver. Bem, agora não temos muito que fazer, aliás, no nosso estado nem ia ser possível. Vamos descansar, eu vou voltar para o meu alojamento, aqueles três vão guiar vocês pra os aposentos que a organização preparou.

- Vamos sair pra comemorar! – diz Eiji.

- É! Vamos lá! – concorda Blue.

Contudo ninguém mais estava animado para sair. Os testes haviam sido exaustivos, então todos foram guiados a seus aposentos e foram descansar. Somente Shinsei permaneceu algum tempo acordado. Aquele samurai era poderoso, mas também emitia uma aura maligna. Foi só por um segundo, mas ele foi capaz de perceber que se tratava de alguém perigoso.

**Música de encerramento: Black Jack by Janne da Arc.**

[1] Referência a Kenshin Himura, do mangá Rurouni Kenshin da Shounen Jump, autoria de Nobuhiro Watsuki

[2] Tooate: Em certos ramos das artes marciais diz-se que é possível utilizar seu ki para disparar um golpe à longa distância. No Japão, esse golpe é geralmente chamado de Tooate.


	10. Vazio

**Onmyou Oni**

**Twist 10 – Vazio**

**Música de entrada: Bonds Kizuna by Antic Café**

O sol já exibia seus primeiros raios de luz, mas por toda base de OZ já se ouvia soar o alarme, enquanto as luzes vermelhas rodopiam em sinal de alerta geral. Uma situação de emergência, todos os membros de OZ correm de um lado para outro, a ordem é bem clara: Capturar Shinsei. "Atenção, alertamos para todos os agentes disponíveis para que capturem Shinsei Shimabukuro, o indivíduo é extremamente perigoso. Temos informações de que o presidente Wanizame foi gravemente ferido enquanto tentava proteger a agente Anako que estava em missão de captura do traidor. Repetimos para que todos os tenham muito cuidado e utilizem tudo todos os recursos que dispuserem para a captura do demônio que se infiltrara em nossa base, o alvo é Shinsei Shimabukuro".

- Puf... Puf... Droga! Droga, Anako! Não era para ser assim! Eu não podia... Eu não podia deixar você morrer, Droga... DROGA! – Diz um rapaz extremamente ferido e em prantos.

Mas o que será que aconteceu? Mal vimos a aprovação de nossos heróis e recebemos a notícia de que um deles é um traidor? Para descobrirmos o que aconteceu, vamos retornar algumas horas no tempo.

Já se passaram seis meses desde que Shinsei, Kyoshiro, Kojirou e Eiji foram aprovados no teste. Atualmente, são membros ativos de OZ e rapidamente fizeram fama, pois não só os quatro eram discípulos de lendas dentro da organização, mas também mostravam que o treinamento dado por essas lendas era realmente efetivo. Nenhum dos quatro falhou em uma missão sequer. Rapidamente conseguiram reconhecimento e logo as missões de nível acima de cinco já não eram desafio para eles.

- É isso ae, acho que vou pegar uma nível três hoje! – diz Shinsei.

- Três? Ontem você quase se ferrou numa nível oito!

- Bah! Quieto, Baka Pink! Aquilo foi só porque... Eu quase quebrei a barreira que deveria proteger.

- Também, perde o controle assim! Só porque o Oni comeu seu almoço.

- Hahaha! Mas eu sei porque ele ficou tão bravo, é porque... – Blue Moon interrompe a fala quando sente uma aura assassina vindo da pessoa de quem falava - ... É porque... Toda refeição é importante pra ele!

O trio conversava descontraído, quando Anako se aproxima, vindo na direção oposta. Ela carrega um embrulho de pano, mais ou menos do tamanho de um dicionário.

- Oi rapazes! Indo ver as missões de hoje? Eu já peguei a minha. Uma nível dois! Tenho certeza que eu consigo!

- Nível dois? – os três rapazes gritam espantados.

- Caramba Anako! Até há pouco tempo eu pegava uma missão de nível cinco e você já achava incrível. Hoje em dia eu tento uma nível três e você ri de mim. – diz Blue.

- Haha! É que desde o dia do teste do Shinsei, eu venho me esforçando para me tornar cada vez mais forte! Ah! Por falar nisso, eu fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu na sua missão ontem, Shin! Por isso eu fiz aqui um bentô duplo pra você hoje!

- Ah! O-obrigado, Anako! – diz Shinsei ficando mais vermelho que uma maçã.

A garota entrega o embrulho para Shinsei e se despede, pois tem uma missão a cumprir. Eiji e Blue Moon tiram sarro por pouco tempo, pois a aura assassina que Shinsei começa a emanar é suficiente para que os dois entendam o recado. Porém, apesar da gozação, o rapaz está realmente contente por ter recebido, por dois dias seguidos, um almoço feito por Anako. Não preciso nem dizer que o Baka Red aí é... Bem, vamos deixar o leitor deduzir, já que o personagem parece estar ouvindo o que a gente está falando e está com uma cara muito feia.

Para melhor entendimento sobre as missões dentro da OZ, vamos explicar como funciona o sistema. Os níveis das missões são dados de acordo com a dificuldade e a periculosidade de cada uma. Quanto maior o número, menor o risco para o agente e quanto mais próximo de zero, mais perigosa é a missão. O nível zero é destinado às missões que apenas os dez guerreiros mais poderosos de OZ seriam capazes de realizar com êxito.

O tipo de risco que as missões apresentam também é bastante variado, algumas missões são de alto risco, pois envolvem a aniquilação de grupos grandes de Onis, outras por envolverem Onis poderosos, ou mesmo por se tratarem de situações delicadas que não permitem descuidos, ou então pelo envolvimento com pessoas inocentes, como reféns ou pessoas que se aliam a demônios. Obviamente, o pagamento é maior conforme a missão é mais perigosa.

Os três param frente a um grande mural eletrônico, as missões são catalogadas pelo nível e pelo tipo. Os tipos de missão também são bastante variados, podem ser exorcismos, ou extermínio de demônios, transporte de relíquias, proteção de indivíduos ou áreas sagradas, entre outros mais específicos.

Shinsei se dirige rapidamente à seção de exorcismos e escolhe a missão de maior pagamento no nível dois, Blue Moon e Eiji protestam um pouco, afinal ele não deveria fazer algo tão insensato. Mas ele não ia voltar atrás, apenas se virou para os amigos e disse:

- It's time to gamble!

Após passar na divisão de informações para pegar os detalhes da missão, Shinsei deixa a base e se dirige para o local habitual, o 13th cat's café, um bar que Shinsei já freqüentava há tempos. O bar possui um ambiente agradável, com mesas decoradas, de diversos tamanhos, para casais, grupos pequenos e grandes. As cadeiras combinando com as mesas, um balcão simples, de madeira. A entrada, uma porta de madeira, com uma pequena janela, dividida em quatro partes por detalhes em madeira. O balcão se encontra à direita, logo na entrada e, atrás do balcão, é possível ver a estante contendo diversas bebidas alcoólicas.

Shinsei se dirige a uma mesa vazia e se senta, pegando um pequeno livreto, contendo os detalhes da missão. Não parecia difícil, afinal era só acabar com cerca de dez Onis classe B. Shinsei já estava há algum tempo analisando os parâmetros da missão, quando ele vê uma xícara ser servida em sua mesa.

- Aqui está seu pedido, senhor.

- Espere! Eu não pedi nada.

- Eu sei, mas se você vai ficar aqui por aqui, é melhor pedir algo. É ruim para os negócios se você apenas ficar ocupando um lugar, lendo.

- Se você diz... Mas o que você me trouxe?

- Um capuccino. Eu sei que você não gosta de café ao leite, nem de café normal, mas gosta de capuccino.

- Obrigado, mas como você sabe disso?

- Eu apenas presto atenção nos clientes da casa.

- Só você mesmo, Sakuya.

Sakuya Matsuri, uma garota de 16 anos era uma das garçonetes do bar. Ela trajava um vestido preto, um cachecol vermelho, um cinto com uma fivela no formato da cabeça de um gato e outro passando apenas pela passadeira lateral da direita, ficando, dessa maneira, caído. Ela usa o cabelo na altura dos ombros, com a face direita coberta pela franja. Em sua cabeça usa uma faixa branca com óculos de aviador por cima. Geralmente ela calça um par de botas pretas sem salto. Quanto às feições, bem ela não era exatamente sexy, e era tão alta quanto Shinsei, o que não é muito, mas possuía um charme único, uma presença agradável e uma personalidade forte.

Antes de retornar ao balcão, ela indaga qual era a missão do dia e Shinsei responde que desta vez ele pegara uma nível dois. Sakuya ri e lembra que Shinsei acabara de fazer um desastre em uma missão nível três. Porém, o rapaz acrescenta que desta vez a missão era de exorcismo, ou seja, tudo que ele tinha que fazer era se livrar de Onis, se preocupando, no máximo, com algum refém. Diferente da última vez que ele, além de se manter despercebido, tinha que proteger uma relíquia extremamente frágil.

Após uma breve conversa, Sakuya retorna ao trabalho e Shinsei volta a ler o livreto. Alguns minutos depois, Shinsei já não estava mais lendo. Assim que cansara de ler termos técnicos de OZ, ele pegara lápis e papel e estava agora a desenhar enquanto terminava o capuccino. Sakuya se aproxima para ver o que Shinsei desenhava e quando vê que era a própria, ela fica tão vermelha quanto o próprio cachecol, era quase possível ver fumaça saindo de suas orelhas. Sem jeito, ela dá um soco em Shinsei com força suficiente para jogá-lo longe. Afinal o que ele estava pensando? Porque estava desenhando logo ela?

Mais um tempo se passa, já era hora de fechar e de Shinsei partir para a missão. Após fecharem tudo, Shinsei ainda acompanha Sakuya até sua casa e lá se despedem. Então, o rapaz se dirige até a zona oeste da cidade, onde havia alguns galpões abandonados. Ele vaga por algum tempo até que encontra um em estado especialmente deplorável. O portão enferrujado já estava torto e um tanto retorcido. A tinta das paredes se confundia com a sujeira e o musgo. A estrutura não estava exatamente firme, mas não iria ruir tão facilmente também. Pelo portão seria impossível entrar, então Shinsei procura por uma janela, mas todas estavam quebradas e ainda possuíam cacos nos caixilhos. Shinsei resolve tentar entrar por cima. Então, ele concentra seu ki nas pernas e salta para cima do prédio. Lá em cima, ele encontra sua entrada, um enorme buraco. Antes de entrar, ele verifica a situação. Estava tudo escuro, mesmo com a luz do luar, as estruturas internas que ainda estavam lá eram o suficiente para criar sombras o suficiente para cobrir a maior parte do interior do galpão.

Sem muita escolha, Shinsei pula para dentro fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível. Com sua percepção ligada, ele se mantém nas sombras, à procura dos demônios que deveriam estar ali. Era improvável que eles tivessem saído dali, pois mesmo que vagamente, o rapaz conseguia sentir várias presenças nas sombras, mas por alguma razão, não era possível determinar a posição exata dos inimigos.

Já que não era possível dizer onde estavam os inimigos, Shinsei resolve que a melhor maneira para conseguir algo era fazer eles saírem de onde estavam, e sabia exatamente como fazê-lo. Se dirigiu até um ponto onde a luz da lua iluminava e deixou que sua presença fosse notada, mas contendo sua energia. Não demorou muito para que percebesse alguma movimentação, ele sabia que alguns Onis rodeavam-no, mas ainda estavam desconfiados, pois ainda não havia menção de que algum deles fosse atacá-lo. Se ele permanecesse muito tempo parado, provavelmente a desconfiança dos onis aumentaria e seria mais difícil ainda fazer com que saíssem de suas tocas. Então, passou a se movimentar como se estivesse procurando a saída. Aproximou-se do portão e fingiu examiná-lo, inclusive empurrando-o como se desejasse abri-lo. Após a frustrada tentativa de abrir o portão, começou a verificar as janelas, subindo e descendo escadas, até que voltou para onde estava e sentou-se, dando mostras de exaustão, encostou-se na parede e adormeceu.

Cerca de meia hora se passou sem que nada acontecesse. Já era quase meia noite e finalmente, saem das sombras, três Onis. Possuíam uma silhueta quase humana, mas os chifres saindo de suas testas não deixavam duvidas. Suas vestes eram preto e branco e cada um deles portava uma espada japonesa. Se aproximaram cautelosamente e, quando estavam a cerca de um metro de Shinsei, prepararam suas armas, mas no instante em que atacaram, ele desapareceu. Um, dois, três, era menos do que Shinsei esperava, mas já era o suficiente para começar a caçada, rapidamente se deslocou para onde havia escondido sua arma, uma takemitsu, entalhada por Saruman, cujo nome era Koufuku no Tenjin ("a lâmina celestial do tigre à espreita"). Irritados por terem sido enganados, os demônios avançam para cima de Shinsei, mas com um fulgaz battoujutsu, os três demônios foram jogados no chão antes mesmo que pudessem iniciar o ataque.

- Feh. Parece que a missão vai ser entediante.

Enquanto isso, na base de OZ, Anako acabara de retornar de sua missão. Após apresentar o relatório, ela foi para o refeitório, onde encontrou Eiji e Blue Moon que estavam papeando enquanto jantavam.

- Hahaha! A missão de hoje foi engraçada demais! – ri Eiji.

- Engraçada? Só se for pra você! – diz Blue Moon.

- Lógico que foi para mim! Você que foi xavecado por aquele Oni traveco! Hahahah!

- Oni traveco? Que história é essa? – pergunta Anako que passava por ali neste momento.

- Ah! Você tinha que ter visto! Eu e o Blue aqui resolvemos ir para uma missão nível três de escolta. A recompensa era alta por causa da urgência, então ele resolveu pegar sem nem ler os detalhes antes. E no fim deu que a gente tinha que escoltar o Okama King!

- Ai, Credo! Coitados de vocês! Haha.

- Mas isso não foi tudo, durante a missão, nós fomos atacados por um Oni nível B!

- Nível B? Mas então a missão passaria para o nível 2!

- Sim! Só que em vez de atacar, quando o Oni viu o Blue aqui...

- CHEGA! Chega dessa história! A gente foi pago por uma missão nível 2, não tá bom não?

- Não, eu tenho que contar que o Oni nível B era um travecão que se apaixonou por você, desistindo de atacar o Okama King e que passou a perseguir você, pra fazer sabe-se lá o que!

- Que situação... Por falar em missão nível dois, o Shin já voltou?

- É mesmo! Ele tinha pegado uma missão de exorcismo nível dois! Mas eu acho que ele ainda não retornou.

- Puxa vida. Vou dar uma olhada, aquele idiota está sempre se excedendo!

- Deixa pra lá, o Baka red não vai morrer fácil assim! Não é mesmo, Baka blue?

- Ei! Eu não sou Baka! – responde Blue Moon.

- Que você é baka, você é, mas o Baka blue é ele ali ó! – responde Eiji, apontando para Saitou Mitev.

- É velho! Aquele cara é um maldito! Parece até o personagem imortal e chato daquele mangá antigo de cavaleiros! – responde Mitev. – Eu lembro do torneio interno de artes marciais, era pra eu ter vencido a luta, mas o maldito se levantava toda vez que eu derrubava!

- Ah, não reclama! Você perdeu! – intervém Hideki Maxwell que estava na mesma mesa de Mitev. – Além do mais, você também se levantou várias vezes, acho que ele foi o primeiro cara a te derrubar tanto.

- No fim virou uma competição de quem agüentava mais! Haha! – diz Eiji. – Vocês são tão cabeça-dura que nem a derrota convence vocês!

- Olha quem fala! O Baka pink imortal! Esse aí é tão resistente que se um nikuman gigante de aço caísse em cima, ele só quebrava a perna!

- Ah, gente, eu vou indo. – Diz Anako, deixando sua refeição pela metade.

- É velho! Aquele lá tá podendo mesmo hein? – diz Saitou.

- Eu até entendo a dela, aquele lá é do tipo que não vai parar de evoluir! – continua Blue Moon. – Com certeza ele tem de tudo para chegar a ser um dos cabeças da OZ.

- Um dos cabeças é? Eu vou levar em consideração, porque eu te considero, Blue, e como! Hihihihih!

Todos se surpreendem e se viram para a pessoa que acabara de falar. Era Ginnosuke Hiko, um nos nove líderes da organização, para ser mais exato, o segundo em comando.

- G-Ginnosuke? O que você faz aqui? – diz Blue Moon pálido.

- O presidente me pediu para vir chamar a Anako, mas ela foi embora no momento em que eu cheguei. Eu até pensei em ir atrás dela, mas a conversa de vocês estava em um ponto interessantíssimo! Quer dizer que a garota tem algum interesse no tal Shinsei?

- É, bem... Não exatamente! Quer dizer... – diz Blue Moon, não sabendo o que responder.

- Eu sei bem que o presidente Wanizame está de olho nela há anos, mas é melhor esquecer. Aquela lá está caidinha pelo Shinsei e para provar, eu posso afirmar que ela está se dirigindo agora mesmo para um certo galpão abandonado na zona Oeste da cidade. – diz Saitou.

- Pode crer! E eu sei que antes mesmo dela chegar, o Shinsei vai ter terminado a missão e vai voltar com ela numa boa!

- Numa boa é? Parece que vocês confiam bastante nesse tal de Shinsei! Muito bem, se a garota saiu da base, não há muito o que fazer, eu vou ter que ir contar para o Nikaidou-kun. Mas eu acho que ele vai querer saber como eu obtive essas informações. Então eu vou acabar tendo que falar tudo o que vocês me falaram aqui e eu acho que ele não vai gostar nadinha. – Diz Ginnosuke, saindo do refeitório.

- Tsc. Esse cara me dá nos nervos. – diz Hideki.

- Relaxa velho, mesmo que ele tente algo, o Shinsei resolve numa boa! – Responde Mitev. – Pode ter certeza.

De volta ao galpão, Shinsei levou cerca de quinze minutos procurando na escuridão, demorou, mas ele encontrou o que aqueles três demônios estavam protegendo. Eles não passavam de guardas de uma passagem para o subterrâneo. Um dos corredores do galpão dava para um elevador que, diferentemente de todo o prédio, estava como novo e ainda por cima funcionava. Ele não possuía botões para andares, apenas um com uma seta para cima e outro com a seta para baixo. Shinsei não via motivos para ir para cima, então apertou o botão com a seta para baixo e o elevador fechou as portas e começou a descer. A descida foi um tanto demorada, o que significava que ele estava se dirigindo para bem fundo no subterrâneo. Após cerca de cinco minutos de descida, a porta se abriu. Estranhamente aqueles corredores eram familiares, mas Shinsei não conseguia se lembrar de onde. Então ele seguiu o único caminho que tinha até chegar em uma porta eletrônica. Ele tentou abri-la, mas na possuía os códigos de acesso. Após três tentativas frustradas, ele resolveu a sua maneira. A porta voou longe, os seis Onis que estavam ali se viraram espantados, demoraram alguns segundos para raciocinar o que estava acontecendo, tempo suficiente para que Shinsei conseguisse acabar com os dois que estavam mais próximos da porta. Outros três tentaram atacá-lo, mas tiveram tanto sucesso quanto os que estavam no galpão. O último que sobrara escapara por uma porta do outro lado da sala. Só então, Shinsei pode notar que na verdade estava em uma espécie de laboratório. Ele vê vidrarias, garrafas com produtos químicos, aparelhos eletrônicos monitorando algo que ele não sabia dizer o que era. Ele resolve que é melhor decidir se destrói tudo ou não depois. E passa a perseguir o Oni que fugiu. Enquanto atravessa os corredores, Shinsei, cada vez mais, sente um ar familiar nas instalações. Porém não consegue mentalizar de onde vem essa sensação.

Ele finalmente sente que chegou em algum lugar quando o corredor termina em uma abertura. Assim que atravessa a abertura, Shinsei encontra com o oni que perseguia e o décimo que faltava.

Este estava sentado no chão, com as pernas cruzadas, olhos cerrados, parecia esperar a chegada de Shinsei. Ele era todo preto e branco, sua silhueta era quase humana, assim como seus companheiros, mas seu rosto parecia uma máscara. Possuía uma moeda de Yin Yang em sua testa, com cerca de 5 centímetros de diâmetro. Logo à sua frente, havia uma espada fincada no chão. Assim que Shinsei chega a sala, ele abre os olhos e sorri diabolicamente.

- Finalmente! Eu estava esperando por você, o homem que derrotou meus companheiros como se fossem vermes! – diz o demônio. – Calma! Eu não vou dizer que quero vingar meus companheiros caídos. O que eu desejo é lutar. O puro e simples duelo! A violência pela violência, esse é o meu propósito! O prazer de ver seu oponente caindo no chão, derrotado e rastejando! E obviamente, quanto mais forte o oponente, maior o prazer em vê-lo cair!

A sala em que Shinsei chegara não era como a anterior. Havia várias cabines preenchidas com um liquido estranho e denso, era impossível saber o que havia ali dentro. Vários tubos saíam dessas cabines, provavelmente para troca de fluídos. O espaço era grande, a sala devia ter cerca de cinqüenta metros de comprimento por trinta metros de largura e cinco de altura. Alguns computadores estavam dispostos próximos às cabines, havia uma proporção de um computador para cada grupo de dez dessas cabines. Mas não era hora de Shinsei investigar, pois seu inimigo estava à espera.

- Eu não sei que tipo de experimentos vocês estão realizando, mas certamente não é o tipo de ciência que visa o progresso da sociedade. Vindo de demônios como vocês, com certeza é algo destrutivo e eu estou aqui para impedir que vocês progridam com seus planos malignos!

- E quem são vocês para falarem de nós? Acha mesmo que nós demônios promovemos a guerra? A fome? A miséria? A segregação? Não diga besteiras! Tudo isso são valores humanos! Nós onis não vemos diferenças aqui. – diz o demônio enquanto faz movimentos circulares, apontando para si mesmo, fazendo menção a aparência. – mas aqui e aqui. – complementa apontando para a cabeça e o peito.

- Você está certo, quem promove todos os males, provavelmente, são as pessoas. Porém, quem semeia isso, se aproveitando das fraquezas e da escuridão que existe na alma dessas pessoas, são vocês demônios! E, da mesma maneira que as pessoas são capazes de destruir tudo ao seu redor, os mesmos seres humanos são capazes de construir e reparar!

- Bonitas palavras, moleque! Mas todo humano fraqueja em algum momento! E é tudo que nós precisamos para evidenciar toda a natureza destrutiva existente em vocês!

- É por isso mesmo que nós da OZ... Não, que eu, Shinsei Shimabukuro, luto para exterminar vocês demônios!

- Eu quero ver! Até onde você consegue chegar com essa falsa máscara de bondade!

- Bondade? Não diga besteiras. Bonzinho é o adjetivo dado a uma pessoa gentil, benevolente, pacifica. Em outras palavras, alguém que escolheu trazer justiça a este mundo deve estar preparado até mesmo para utilizar a natureza mais agressiva para fazer o que é certo. O problema é que a maioria das pessoas confunde o certo com o bom, a justiça com a bondade. Mas muitas vezes, ao sermos bonzinhos, estamos apenas sendo complacentes ou omissos. Lutar pela justiça e gostar da violência são coisas muito próximas e a probabilidade de se desvirtuar é muito grande. Porém quanto mais correto, mais difícil é se manter pelo caminho que escolhemos.

- No fim das contas, palavras são só palavras, não importa o que você diga, o que importa é o que você faz!

- Errado. Palavras são muito mais do que palavras. Elas são símbolos repletos de significado e sentimento. Uma palavra mal colocada leva a interpretações erradas, por não saberem o que falam é que muitas pessoas criam a discórdia. Mas é verdade que as atitudes são mais importantes do que as palavras, porém o próprio ato de falar é uma atitude!

- Feh. Até que você fala bonito, mas vamos ver se sua técnica é tão afiada quanto sua língua!

Rapidamente, o oni se levanta, empunha sua espada e avança para cima de Shinsei, que faz o mesmo. O choque de espadas no centro do salão faz o ar se deslocar com tal força que o outro oni é jogado para o chão. Logo no primeiro golpe, é possível ver a diferença de forças, Shinsei empurra seu oponente para trás enquanto cruzam espadas. Vendo que não irá conseguir vencer a disputa, o demônio salta para trás, abrindo espaço suficiente para que Shinsei utilize sua técnica Mikazuki Joushou (ascensão da lua crescente), um golpe ascendente em que Shinsei ataca o oponente no ar, com um movimento em forma de lua crescente. Ele empunha a espada com as duas mão, com a lâmina apontando na diagonal para trás e para baixo e golpeia com um movimento circular ascendente, visando o abdômen do adversário A força do golpe é suficiente para que o demônio seja jogado para o teto do sala. Após a queda, o demônio fica envolto pela poeira levantada no impacto com o chão. Shinsei permanece em guarda a espera de um possível ataque surpresa, mas o oni surge andando calmamente. Realmente, era impossível que ele vencesse no estado atual, por outro lado, era impressionante que ele conseguisse se levantar depois de receber um golpe daqueles em um de seus pontos vitais.

- Acho que foi muita falta de descortesia minha, não me apresentar, Shinsei Shimabukuro! Eu sou Shinken, um demônio nascido pela sede de sangue dos espadachins do mundo. Obviamente eu não sou o único. O Muttou aqui, também é um – diz Shinken se aproximando de seu companheiro demônio. – porém a diferença é que eu me fortaleci depois de ter sido criado. Me fortaleci em lutas como esta! Contra oponentes como você! E acima de tudo... Me alimentando da força de companheiros como ele! – Shinken diz isso, tomando a espada de Muttou e cortando-lhe em dois.

Shinsei não esboça reação, afinal tratava-se de demônios, esse tipo de atitude não é algo inusitado vindo de seres malignos. Porém, Shinken estava mais poderoso, não só possuía duas espadas, mas também incorporara a força de Muttou. Ele ataca novamente, porém, desta vez mais rápido e mais forte. O que havia ocorrido não era uma simples soma de forças, parecia que Shinken estivera treinando por anos. A diferença era muito grande para que fosse simplesmente a absorção da força de um oni. Então Shinsei nota que pelo buraco feito no teto, era possível ver algo que ele não conseguia definir o que era, mas aquilo emitia uma estranha luz. Eles estavam muitos metros no subsolo para ser a luz da lua. Com um golpe feroz, Shinken joga Shinsei para o alto e, então, ele consegue ver. A luz que vinha do teto atingia o chão que agora possuía um desenho do símbolo de yin yang. Como estava concentrado na luta, Shinsei não havia percebido, mas o símbolo na testa de seu oponente agora estava brilhando, diferente de antes. Foi fácil deduzir que ele teria que dar um jeito em uma das três coisas. Porém, destruir o chão todo parecia inviável e tentar subir para destruir a fonte da luz, ele precisaria subir um andar, mas seu inimigo não permitiria isso. Então ele decidiu que destruiria o medalhão na testa de Shinken, porém já não estava nada fácil atingi-lo, quanto mais em um ponto que provavelmente deveria ser o mais protegido dele? Shinsei tira de seu bolso, uma tonfa retrátil. Ele não gostava muito de usá-la, pois achava-a muito frágil, mas agora era necessária para seu golpe Juuji Seigi (Justiça em cruz). Um golpe combinando dois ataques cruzados da espada com ataques contundentes da tonfa, formando uma cruz com pontos em suas extremidades. O golpe foi apenas para atordoar Shinken tempo suficiente para que Shinsei conseguisse desferir um ataque decisivo contra o medalhão na testa de seu rival. O golpe pega em cheio, mas não é suficiente para destruir o medalhão. Foi uma estratégia muito inteligente, porém era necessário ter mais força para conseguir um sucesso. Neste momento, ambos sentem uma poderosa presença se aproximando. Shinsei permanece preparado para lutar. Sua surpresa é grande quando chega no salão, ninguém menos que Wanizame Nikaidou. Shinken sua frio perante a presença do presidente de OZ.

- S-sinto muito senhor! Eu sei que suas ordens foram para eliminá-lo, mas ele é mais forte do que o senhor me falou! Além do mais... – diz Shinken.

- Calado, idiota! Quando foi que eu lhe dei permissão para se dirigir a mim? – responde Wanizame.

Eles se conheciam? Como era possível? Aliás, como Wanizame conseguiu acesso a aquele local? Ainda mais pelo lado oposto. Shinsei estava confuso com a situação. Nikaidou ataca Shinken, jogando-o longe.

- Tsc. Eu esperava que este verme acabasse com você, mas assim que eu percebi que ele iria falhar miseravelmente, eu resolvi cuidar pessoalmente, afinal, se você o derrotasse, provavelmente iria acabar descobrindo onde está e o que está sendo pesquisado aqui.

De um jeito ou de outro ele teria que acabar com Shinsei, pois, na verdade, eles estavam na base de OZ, no setor de pesquisas sobrenaturais. Obviamente poucas pessoas tinham acesso àquela seção, pois ali se pesquisava a criação do híbrido perfeito entre humanos e onis. Mas esta era uma pesquisa secreta e apenas aqueles envolvidos diretamente possuíam conhecimento. A missão que Shinsei pegara era mantida para que agentes chegassem ao laboratório e servissem de material para a pesquisa, obviamente muitos já tentaram, porém todos foram eliminados ao descobrirem a verdade. A maioria era pega pelos guardas no galpão mesmo, outros morriam enfrentando demônios de nível A, como Shinken. Mas ele era o primeiro a quase estragar tudo e fazer o próprio Wanizame ter que ir até lá.

- Sinta-se honrado, após eliminá-lo, eu cuidarei para que você seja condecorado como um herói de OZ! – diz Wanizame, sacando a espada. – Prepare-se para morrer, Shinsei!

Ele ataca Shinsei que ainda estava incerto sobre o que estava acontecendo. Porém, quando Shinsei percebe, Anako estava entre ele e Wanizame, defendendo-o do ataque com sua Sasori no Mikazuki. Wanizame fica aborrecido por ela ter descoberto tudo, pois agora teria que matá-la também. O fato de ele falar em matar pessoas como se não fosse nada, estava deixando Shinsei nervoso. Porém não era a mesma coisa que ele fazia com onis? A única diferença era o alvo, mas para os onis era a mesma coisa. Tudo bem, talvez não fosse exatamente a mesma coisa, mas matar é matar, não importa se você mata uma formiga ou um planeta. Nem Shinsei nem Anako eram páreo para Wanizame, mesmo lutando juntos, a diferença era grande. Não vendo outra saída, Anako pediu que Shinsei fugisse, ela tinha mais chances de persuadir o inimigo. Shinsei se recusa terminantemente e a batalha segue da mesma forma.

Shinsei é lançado para trás e atinge uma das cabines, quebrando-a. Ele se levanta e procura se limpar, quando estava se preparando para voltar para a batalha, ele ouve um barulho vindo dos destroços da cabine destruída. Então ele descobre o que elas continham, dos escombros se levanta um demônio humanóide. Ele parece incomodado com a luz, mas logo se acostuma e, assim que passa a enxergar, ele ataca a primeira coisa que vê, ou seja, Shinsei. Obviamente, o demônio não consegue nem tocar nele, sendo chutado para longe. Porém, isto deu uma idéia para Shinsei. Ele chama por Anako e diz para que ela venha para junto dele. Ela usa sua técnica, Sasori no Muchi, um chute vindo de baixo para cima, a partir da posição básica do estilo de Anako em que ela se apóia em uma perna, levantando a outra para trás e inclinando-se para frente e postando seus braços para frente empunhando as duas partes da Sasori no Mikazuki, ficando, desta forma, como um escorpião. Ao mesmo tempo em que atinge o oponente, a técnica permite que Anako dê uma cambalhota para trás e se aproxime de Shinsei que joga sua espada, de forma que ela atinja o maior número de cabines possível e puxa sua amiga pelo braço, correndo em direção à saída mais próxima, a que leva para a base de OZ.

Wanizame se recupera logo do golpe dado, mas antes que pudesse ir atrás de suas presas, vários demônios se levantavam e atacam-no. Eles não eram poderosos, mas a grande quantidade impedia que Wanizame conseguisse avançar.

Shinsei sobe as escadarias o mais rápido que pode, puxando Anako consigo. Ele pode sentir Wanizame se aproximando. Shinsei poderia esconder sua presença e desaparecer em algum andar, porém, Anako não possuía tal habilidade a ponto de enganar Wanizame, então a única opção era continuar subindo. Eles finalmente chegam ao andar térreo, mas ainda havia o problema de encontrar a saída. Shinsei acha melhor não parar para pensar e segue derrubando as paredes, mesmo que isso mostrasse o caminho que tomaram, isso não faria diferença, pois seu perseguidor podia localizá-lo. Após atravessar cinco paredes, Shinsei consegue reconhecer o local, o que significava que eles finalmente haviam saído da sessão de pesquisas. Ainda segurando Anako, Shinsei prepara-se para dar continuidade a sua fuga, quando sente seu braço esquerdo pesar. Ele se vira a tempo de impedir que Anako atinja o chão com tudo. A garota sangrava, estava ferida em sua perna direita e Wanizame já estava muito próximo. Porém não fora ele quem havia causado a ferida, Shinsei levanta o rosto e vê Ginnosuke de pé, segurando apenas uma empunhadura de espada.

- Ora, ora, mas que coisa feia. Fugindo assim? Não seria mais bonito você se mostrar para sua namoradinha? – diz Ginnosuke, mantendo seu sorriso habitual.

- Tsc. Eu não tenho tempo para perder com você, Gin!

- Que cruel! Assim você me deixa assustado, sabia? – diz apontando a empunhadura para Shinsei. – Eu não gosto de pessoas cruéis!

- Shin!

Anako pula para o lado, levando Shinsei consigo. O rapaz não entende, mas assim que olha para a direção que Ginnosuke apontava com sua empunhadura, ele entende. A parede possuía um buraco, provavelmente, apesar de parecer uma empunhadura, aquilo que Gin segurava devia ser algum tipo de disparador de ki. Anako havia sido atingida de raspão pelo ataque, o que fez com que a raiva de Shinsei para com Ginnosuke atingisse seu ápice. O rapaz se posta em posição de ataque, enquanto seu sorridente inimigo aponta-lhe novamente a arma. Wanizame se aproximava, então se eles quisessem resolver as diferenças, eles não tinham tempo a perder. Gin dispara uma rajada abrangente, retirando qualquer chance de esquiva, porém Shinsei não pretendia esquivar-se. Atacou de frente concentrando toda energia em um ponto e fazendo-a explodir quando atingiu o oponente. Gin é jogado para longe. Kabuto e Alita que observavam a luta, escondidos, se assustam quando Ginnosuke passa voando por eles. Shinsei fita-os e os dois começam a suar frio. Não só por terem sido percebidos, mas mais porque Wanizame havia acabado de chegar. A situação não era nada boa, além da desvantagem numérica, Shinsei havia usado todas as energias que tinha para derrotar Ginnosuke e Anako estava ferida. Wanizame estava com a Koufuku no Tenjin em mãos e observou que seu vice havia sido derrotado por um guerreiro já ferido. Mas isso não era preocupante, afinal bastava que ele fosse o mais forte para que as coisas corressem direito. Ele joga a takemitsu para Shinsei, afirmando que não precisava daquele lixo. Mas o rapaz não possuía forças nem mesmo para se mover, então, Anako, aproveitando-se que Wanizame estava de costas ataca-o com sua mais poderosa técnica, Mangetsu no Mae, uma seqüência de golpes utilizando a Sasori no Mikazuki em sua forma única. Os movimentos de Anako fluem como uma dança ao luar. Mesmo Wanizame tem dificuldades para prever os ataques da garota e acaba sendo ferido diversas vezes, até que é encurralado. Porém, quando vai desferir o golpe final, Anako pára. Ele recua alguns passos e gotas de sangue vão caindo no chão. Ela põe a mão em seu peito, de onde o sangue flui e cai de joelhos. Wanizame e Shinsei arregalam os olhos, um olha para o outro, mesmo Kabuto e Alita parecem confusos. Então, Wanizame nota, ao lado de seu rosto, a parede estava toda esburacada. A única pessoa ali presente, capaz de fazer isso, era Ginnosuke. Todos olham para trás e lá estava ele, com sua arma levantada, sorrindo em meio aos escombros.

- É isso que você recebe! Achou mesmo que iria se safar depois de ferir o Nikaidou-kun? Sua cachorra! Quem você pensa que é?

No entanto, antes que Ginnosuke pudesse continuar a berrar, em um instante, Shinsei havia pulado e desferido um último golpe, jogando-o para fora do prédio. Wanizame, já recomposto acha uma pena, mas já que ela ia morrer, ele mesmo iria acabar com a vida dela. Anako já respirava com dificuldade e cuspia muito sangue, além do que escorria entre sues dedos. Porém, ela não ia desistir. Essa foi a lição mais valiosa que Shinsei lhe ensinara, seis meses atrás, quando ela presenciara o teste dele. A garota se levanta, para a surpresa das quatro pessoas presentes, cambaleante, sangue escorrendo de seu peito, a cada gota que caia, ela ficava mais fraca e a morte se aproximava, mas ela não ia desistir. A arma estava muito pesada para ela empunhá-la do jeito que estava, então ela divide-a e segura apenas uma metade com a mão livre. Shinsei gritava algo, mas ela já não conseguia nem ver nem ouvir nitidamente. O gosto de ferro em sua boca era horrível e sua cabeça rodava. Mas, ainda assim, ela fechou os olhos e se postou em posição de ataque. Se esse seria seu último momento, ela queria que fosse em prol de algo que valesse a pena. Wanizame não esboça reação alguma, apenas solta um suspiro e diz algo que Anako não entende, para dizer a verdade, pouco importava, antes do ataque, ela dá uma última olhada para trás e sorri. Sua visão estava turva, mas ela consegue ver nitidamente Shinsei, com uma expressão de desespero, sendo atrapalhado por dois vultos que deviam ser Alita e Kabuto.

Novamente ela fecha os olhos e se concentra no inimigo a sua frente. Segurando a metade da Sasori no Mikazuki, apontando para seu oponente, ela desfere seu melhor golpe. Um Doku Sasori Tsuki Tateru, um golpe de perfuração que aproveita a explosão do impulso, com a força dos quadris e do braço, para perfurar e atravessar o alvo. Wanizame, por sua vez, revida com um contra-golpe. Um battoujutsu em que o espadachim fica de lado para o oponente, segurando a espada do contrário e a retira da bainha na parte de trás da cintura, aumentando o poder de explosão, dando um passo para frente e o golpe vem de baixo para cima.

Alita, Kabuto e Shinsei apenas notam o que aconteceu quando ouvem o choque dos golpes. Diferente dos outros dois, Shinsei não para e aproveita a brecha para nocauteá-los e parte para onde Anako e Wanizame estavam lutado. Antes mesmo que Shinsei conseguisse alcançá-los, Anako cai no chão, ferida pelo golpe de Wanizame. Shinsei passa reto pelo algoz de sua querida amiga, sem nem mesmo reparar que Anako havia conseguido feri-lo próximo a jugular, e se dirige a ela. Ele ajoelha ao seu lado e põe a mão em sua cabeça, afastando os cabelos de seu rosto.

- Você... Está chorando, Shinsei? – pergunta Anako.

- Não...

- Que bom. E Wanizame? Eu consegui derrotá-lo?

- Sim...

- Eu acho que você está mentindo, mas eu fico feliz mesmo assim. Porque você se preocupou comigo. Eu desejo do fundo de meu coração que você consiga escapar, de alguma forma. – Ela espera alguns instantes, mas Shinsei não fala nada. – Chegue mais perto, eu quero dar-lhe algo que eu devia ter dado há muito tempo.

Wanizame estava de costas, mas não vira, ele sabia bem que Shinsei havia ganhado algo que ele almejava, mas jamais teria por conseqüência de suas próprias ações. Durou apenas alguns instantes. Como ultimo suspiro, Anako sussurrou algo que apenas Shinsei pode ouvir, mas que Wanizame podia sentir e isto apenas fazia com que sua fúria, sua inveja crescessem. Após estas últimas palavras, a mão de Anako caiu no chão. O último suspiro de vida se esvaiu de seu corpo, mas ela ainda sorria. Shinsei e Wanizame estavam um de costas pro outro. Este fervia em raiva, ódio, inveja. Sua energia era tão forte que até mesmo os dois que estavam desacordados, levantaram, assustados. Por outro lado, Shinsei não emitia nenhum tipo de energia. Era algo muito mais sinistro e assustador. Wanizame, Alita, Kabuto e Ginnosuke que acabava de voltar, todos conseguiam sentir, um enorme vazio, era tão forte que até mesmo a energia que Wanizame emanava foi engolida e, pela primeira vez, ele sentia um frio na espinha. Shinsei, então, levantou seu rosto e fitou os quatro ali. Bastou um olhar e Alita e Kabuto caíram desacordados novamente. Ginnosuke ficou paralisado e Wanizame sentia o suor frio escorrendo por seu rosto. Como podia ele, o homem mais sangue-frio da face da terra suar frio? Estaria ele com medo? Patético, Shinsei havia esgotado suas energias e deveria estar abalado emocionalmente, não só sua amada havia morrido na sua frente, mas também, havia descoberto a verdade sobre a OZ e sido perseguido implacavelmente após ser completamente dominado em termos de força.

Talvez como demonstração de bravura, talvez por desespero, Wanizame empunhou sua espada com as duas mãos e partiu para cima de Shinsei. Ele era veloz, até mesmo Ginnosuke que conhecia bem o poder de Wanizame se surpreendera, essa era a força que ele adquirira com o rancor de ter sido obrigado a matar a mulher que desejava para não ter que vê-la com outro. Porém, quem cai no chão, ferido, é Wanizame. Nem Ginnosuke nem o próprio Wanizame entendem. Como era possível? Shinsei não era páreo para ele, além do mais ele estava esgotado e ferido! Wanizame se levanta e investe de novo, desta vez ele estava de costas, não tinha como ele revidar. Novamente, é Wanizame é quem é ferido. Ele se vira para seu oponente e sente a presença do vazio, ainda mais forte e assustadora. Desesperado, ele ataca novamente. Desta vez, ele sente uma dor aguda e ouve sua espada cair longe. Ginnosuke não consegue falar nada, mas balbucia algo.

- B-b-b-b-bra... Bra.. ç-ço...

Só então Wanizame entende de onde vinha a dor, seu braço. Não era apenas sua espada que havia voado, de alguma maneira, Shinsei havia cortado seu braço. Ele não consegue mais se mover. Ginnosuke aproveita um momento de distração de Shinsei e sai correndo. Traidor! É o que passa na cabeça do presidente da OZ, mas ele não tinha tempo para se preocupar com outras pessoas, no momento ele tinha um oponente terrível a sua frente. Então ele se lembrou que certa vez, Ichirou, o pai de Shinsei, havia demonstrado o mesmo poder. Foi no dia em que o avô paterno de Shinsei falecera em missão. Ichirou chegara tarde naquele dia e encontrou seu pai, morto, nas mãos dos onis. Eram todos classe O, os demônios que apenas os lendários de OZ conseguiam enfrentar. Porém, nesse dia, Ichirou conseguiu derrotar dez deles sozinho. Tudo porque eles haviam matado seu pai. Os relatos dizem que foi uma cena terrível, até mesmo os onis ficaram paralisados perante Ichirou Agora, Wanizame presenciava a mesma coisa que os onis daquele dia. Ele sentia o vazio, a morte se aproximando. Sentia também um enorme apego pela vida. Ele nunca temera a morte antes, mas nunca ela lhe pareceu tão terrível. Num momento de desespero, porém, quando Shinsei parecia que iria fazer algo, o alarme soou e a voz de Ginnosuke saía por todos os lados.

- Atenção, alertamos para todos os agentes disponíveis para que capturem Shinsei Shimabukuro, o indivíduo é extremamente perigoso. Temos informações de que o presidente Wanizame foi gravemente ferido enquanto tentava proteger a agente Anako que estava em missão de captura do traidor. Repetimos para que todos os tenham muito cuidado e utilizem tudo todos os recursos que dispuserem para a captura do demônio que se infiltrara em nossa base, o alvo é Shinsei Shimabukuro.

- Hehehehe! E então? O que você vai fazer agora? Ficar e lutar com seus amigos? Seus ex-companheiros? – diz Wanizame.

Shinsei não responde nada, apenas desfere um último golpe em Wanizame e sai correndo pelo buraco que fez quando jogou Ginnosuke longe.

- Puf... Puf... Droga! Droga, Anako! Não era para ser assim! Eu não podia... Eu não podia deixar você morrer, Droga... DROGA! – Diz Shinsei, ferido e em finalmente prantos.

E agora? Mal começamos as nossas aventura e um de nossos protagonistas se tornou um procurado. O que ele fará daqui para frente? O que seus amigos irão pensar? Tudo isso você confere nos próximos capítulos!

**Música de encerramento: Black Jack by Janne da Arc.**


	11. Crows in Guise

**Onmyou Oni**

**Twist 11 – Crows in Guise**

**Música de entrada: Bonds Kizuna by Antic Café**

O relatório oficial feito por Ginnosuke contava o ocorrido da seguinte maneira: Shinsei infiltrara demônios no quartel da OZ a fim de sabotar as pesquisas de alta importância. Pesquisas estas que trariam um progresso considerável na luta contra os demônios conhecidos como onis. Informado sobre o intruso, o presidente da OZ designou Anako para averiguar a situação, pois Nikaidou possuía grandes esperanças na agente e tinha-a em vista para promoção. O infortúnio começara quando Anako descobre a identidade do intruso, o traidor Shinsei e tenta convencê-lo a se entregar sem resistência. Porém o apelo da nobre agente foi em vão, a resposta que recebera foi um ataque covarde da parte do traidor. Informado de que a situação não corria bem para Anako, resolveu acudi-la. Porém quando o magnificente líder finalmente chega ao campo de batalha, já era tarde demais. Tomado pela tristeza da perda de uma companheira que tinha em tão alta estima, o líder supremo não pôde lutar em seu melhor estado, além disto, o traidor recebia apoio dos onis que havia infiltrado na base. Através de métodos covardes, o presente, Ginnosuke Hiko, Alita Hosencheisser e Kabuto Arimaki entram em combate para apoiar o presidente. Porém, os artifícios do traidor eram muitos e, após causar a ferida profunda no grande líder e em mais três agentes de alta patente, o traidor finalmente escapa do quartel quando o alarme é soado.

Este relatório foi colocado ao lado do cartaz da missão de nível 0 "Captura do Traidor" de maneira que todos os agentes da OZ foram instruídos à atacar o traidor caso fosse avistado. A comoção que a notícia causou foi grande, pois tanto Anako quanto Shinsei eram conhecidos pela maioria dos agentes. Desde seu ingresso, Shinsei não demorara até começar a realizar missões de alta periculosidade sozinho. Da mesma maneira, o crescimento de Anako foi surpreendente ela nunca fora uma agente que realizava grandes feitos, mas era esforçada. Porém nos últimos tempos ela estava crescendo rapidamente, tanto que das missões básicas sem graduação, ela passou às missões de nível 2 em questão de alguns meses.

A maioria dos agentes reagiu com tristeza ante a perda da companheira e da traição. Outros ficaram enfurecidos e tentavam fazer com que os outros agentes se levantassem para vingar Anako. Porém um pequeno grupo de agentes que convivia diretamente com aqueles dois, não conseguia simplesmente acreditar. Claro, eles não duvidavam de um dos cabeças, mas também não conseguiam engolir que Shinsei era um traidor. Na verdade, esta não era bem a questão que criava a dúvida. Shinsei atacar Anako? Isso sim era um absurdo. Para qualquer um que tivesse conversado alguns minutos com eles fora das missões entenderia. Porém, Shinsei havia conseguido escapar e desapareceu sem deixar rastros. Consultaram a família, o mestre, outros conhecidos, mas ninguém tinha notícias. Era como se ele tivesse desaparecido no ar. Com o tempo as coisas começaram a esfriar, mas a missão continuava lá, num canto esquecido do quadro de avisos.

Cinco anos se passam desde então. Eiji e Saitou estão em uma missão de exorcismo nível 1. um grupo grande de onis vinha causando problemas no centro da cidade. Os rapazes vigiavam a região de atuação dos demônios. Como não havia um padrão para os ataques, já fazia alguns dias que eles procuravam em vão o grupo. Porém, nesta noite, parecia que eles iam agir. Um grande número de energias incomuns começou a se reunir em um ponto. Sendo o tal grupo ou não, era necessário que averiguassem a situação. Em um instante eles chegam ao cerca de quinze onis que acuavam um rapaz contra a parede de um prédio. Sem nenhuma dúvida, Eiji e Saitou atacam o grupo de demônios. Os quinze são jogados para trás e começam a debandar, porém a bola de ferro de Saitou não estava para brincadeiras naquela noite. Com um movimento circular, cinco dos demônios são arrastados pela enorme esfera metálica. Os outros dez tentavam escapar dali pelas ruelas laterais, porém, assim que chegam nas vias de acesso, percebem que todas estão barradas por resistentes fios. Eiji havia se preparado e bloqueou as rotas de fuga com linha de seu iô-iô fortalecida com ki. Sem ter por onde fugir, os demônios se preparam para contra-atacar. Porém antes que pudessem se virar contra seus agressores, todos são nocauteados instantaneamente pelos ataques dos agentes da OZ.

Neste momento o rapaz que estava sendo atacado pelos demônios estava se escondendo em algum canto do beco. Eiji estava amarrando os demônios enquanto Saitou foi se encarregar do rapaz. O procedimento padrão era verificar se ele possuía algum talento natural para se tornar agente, caso contrário, ele deveria ter sua memória alterada. O rapaz é arrastado para fora de seu esconderijo por Saitou. Este dá uma olhada rápida e chega a conclusão de que ele não possuía talento algum para trabalhar na OZ e começa a se preparar para realizar o procedimento de alteração de memória. Ele chama Eiji que carregava o aparelho para o processo. Para alterar a memória de uma pessoa, eles utilizavam um tratamento com ondas sonoras. Após colocarem fones de ouvido no sujeito, eles tocam uma freqüência de ondas que estimulam determinadas áreas do cérebro procedimento semelhante ao i-Doser. Porém, para potencializar o efeito, algum ki é injetado de maneira que as memórias não são dadas como alucinações e também não sobra nenhuma lembrança do incidente.

- É isso aí, velho! Tá cada vez mais raro achar alguém com talento. – diz Saitou

- A ultima vez que tu achou foi a gente! Hahaha! – ri Eiji

- Pois é. Eu to ficando cansado de usar essa coisa o tempo todo. Aliás, será que esse negócio de ficar injetando ki no cérebro dos outros não dá galho?

- Se der também, ninguém vai saber. Mas eu acho que não iam deixar a gente fazer algo desse tipo o tempo todo assim.

- É, mas a idéia é a gente não deixar gente normal se envolver. Na verdade a gente não devia fazer essas coisas o tempo todo, velho.

- Ih, relaxa, eles devem saber que essas coisas são inevitáveis.

- Inevitável? Não acho que arremessar um demônio contra um prédio em construção tenha sido inevitável.

- Putz, nem me lembre, aquele dia eu tomei a maior bronca por causa da quantidade de envolvidos e do prejuízo que foi o prédio cair.

- Pois é velho. Justificar aquilo depois foi tenso. Tiveram que colocar a culpa na empresa que fornecia materiais. Sorte que descobriram que eles estavam usando material de segunda mão.

- Nem me fala. Mas deu tudo certo no final, ninguém se machucou porque eu segurei o prédio com os fios do meu iô-iô tempo suficiente pra todo mundo fugir.

- Por falar em fugir. Velho, cadê os demônios que cê amarrou?

- Que? Eles... Sumiram!

Eles entam começam a discutie como os demônios haviam simplesmente desaparecido. Havia alguns relatos nos últimos tempos que após a captura, alguns onis simplesmente desapareciam no ar e alguns foram vistos posteriormente e recapturados. Outros relatos contam que havia algum tipo novo de demônio protegendo os onis, já que alguns agentes afirmam terem sido atacados quando estavam para exorcizar os onis. Segundo o testemunho de um dos onis recapturados, quem estava salvando-os era uma dupla de jovens mascarados. Um deles usava um topete pompadour enorme e o outro era um baixinho de cabelos espetados.

Imediatamente eles ligaram as percepções espirituais para tentar localizar os demônios ou quem quer que os tivesse salvo. Porém, não conseguem localizar nenhuma presença anormal. Obviamente, os onis se camuflaram assim que foram salvos. Assim sendo, eles decidiram que não valia a pena ir atrás deles. Já haviam salvo o rapaz, era o suficiente pela noite. Porém Eiji lembra que assim eles não receberiam pagamento. Nos últimos anos, as recompensas só eram entregues mediante a entrega dos onis vivos ou mortos. Saitou acha que não tinha problema, eles só precisavam pegar outro trabalho depois de apresentar o relatório, talvez eles recebessem algo pelo resgate.

Na noite seguinte, eles se juntaram a Kyoshiro, Hideki e Kojirou em uma missão de escolta. Um demônio altamente perigoso havia sido capturado, porém o grupo que havia realizado o feito foi dizimado no processo. Apesar disso, eles conseguiram confinar o demônio de classe 1 em um contêiner de um trem. A equipe técnica já havia preparado tudo, eles só tinham que vigiar para que o oni não escapasse. Era um oni da espécie "Trickster". Um tipo de deidade travessa que gosta de criar o caos. Um dos onis mais poderosos dessa espécie é Loki, o deus da mitologia nórdica. Os tricksters nem sempre agem com maldade no coração, na verdade eles agem pelo instinto da diversão. Porém, não é raro as brincadeiras se tornarem um pouco mais perigosas, especialmente quando o trickster em questão é poderoso. Por ser extremamente infantil e agir pelo desejo de se divertir, os tricksters acabam não sabendo os limites nas brincadeiras e podem ferir ou até mesmo matar os alvos de suas traquinagens.

Antes de embarcarem no trem, Saruman entrega a ficha do demônio para Saitou e alerta-os para não serem enganados. As chances de um deles ser levado a soltar o oni era de quase 100%. Esta observação gera uma discussão inútil com argumentos absurdos. Obviamente, este tipo de situação servia para descontrair o ambiente, afinal o trabalho não deveria ser muito difícil, os tricksters não são solitários por natureza, mas porque ninguém consegue socializar com um demônio zombeteiro. Nem mesmo dois onis da espécie trickster se misturam de maneira social. Em geral, eles se relacionam através de laços de competição e rivalidade. Quanto às outras espécies de oni, nenhuma consegue suportar os trotes constantes dos tricksters, então é senso comum entre as várias espécies de onis evitá-los a todo custo.

Enquanto Saitou lia a ficha durante a viagem, começa a sentir uma estranha sensação de estar subindo. O que não era de todo estranho, mas pelos cálculos que fizera, eles já deveriam estar subindo tempo suficiente para chegar no topo de um prédio.e não haviam variações de terreno dessa tipo no trajeto que deveriam fazer. Então ele olha pela janela e nota que o trem estava realmente subindo e estava muito acima das casas. Ele avisa a todos sobre a situação e os quatro que jogavam conversa fora pulam para a janela mais próxima e se espantam ao ver o quão alto estavam. Como o trem podia estar se deslocando fora dos trilhos e sem estar ligado à rede elétrica? Kojirou abre a janela para averiguar. Desde o teste em que teve que lutar contra o Pazuzu, Kojirou treinou para ter grande resistência à ventanias. Ele almejava derrotar o verdadeiro e conseguir os tesouros prometidos. Então, os ventos causados pelo trem se movimentando a mais de 100km/h não eram mais nenhuma dificuldade para Kojirou. Uma vez do lado de fora, ele nota que o trem está indo em direção ao norte. Então ele retorna ao interior do trem para avisar seus companheiros.

- Aí galera. O trem está indo em linha reta, apesar de estar subindo sem parar. Acredito que ele deva descer em algum momento. Mas é certeza que estamos indo para o norte.

- O Saitou foi verificar se os maquinistas estão bem. Ele deve estar voltando.

- Velho, os maquinistas sumiram!

- O que? Então quem tá dirigindo essa coisa?

- Boa pergunta, velho!

Os cinco correm para a cabine do maquinista. Realmente, ela estava vazia. Porém não havia vestígios de como os maquinistas haviam saído dali. A janela frontal estava intacta, e não aviam buracos nem sinais de arrombamento nas portas laterais. Pelo lado de dentro do trem eles não podiam ter saído sem que um dos cinco notasse. A única maneira de obter alguma resposta era aguardar. Talvez tentassem levar o trickster ainda no ar, ou talvez levassem o trem para então levar o oni. Outra possibilidade era que o confinamento não conseguisse conter os poderes do demônio e tudo isto fosse parte de seu plano de fuga quem sabe fosse alguma opção que ninguém imaginou. Não importava qual das opções fosse, os cinco ali preferiam assim, lidar com o desconhecido era muito mais emocionante e era por isso que eles trabalhavam para a OZ. Hideki não conseguia mais esconder a felicidade por algo ter acontecido, algo diferente dos onis fracos que enfrentava toda noite ou de ficar sentado numa patrulha entediante.

Após tomarem as devidas medidas preventivas, eles ficam de prontidão para qualquer tipo de ataque. Seus sentidos espirituais ligados em tudo que acontecia num raio de mais de 50m ao redor do trem. Kyoshiro preparou shikigamis e ofudas por todo o trem, Eiji espalhou suas facas para atuarem como sensores, Kojirou se conectou ao sistema do trem caso algo mudasse a direção em que estavam indo. Hideki e Saitou subiram no teto do trem e se prepararam para entrar em combate.

O trem pára de subir e começa a andar em linha reta. Agora eles estavam acima até mesmo dos prédios, mas de alguma maneira, ninguém os via. Até mesmo alguns helicópteros que passaram por perto, simplesmente ignoraram a presença deles. Após o ultimo vagão de trem chegar ao patamar da subida, acontece o primeiro ataque. Uma revoada de corvos de Badb. Hideki dá um passo à frente e aponta seu braço direito em direção aos corvos. Em um instante, o bracelete que vestia se transforma em uma espécie de canhão de energia. Um enorme raio de ki é disparado contra os corvos. Alguns conseguem se esquivar, mas grande parte é atingida pelo disparo ou pela explosão subseqüente.

Os corvos remanescentes mergulham em direção ao trem, porém, Saitou arremessa sua esfera de metal, levando mais uma parte dos corvos. Ainda assim, alguns corvos conseguem chegar ao trem, entrando nas sombras. Um instante de calmaria ocorre antes de uma enorme sombra se erguer do chão, atrás de Hideki e Saitou. Por reflexo, ambos conseguem escapar da investida. Antes mesmo de a sobra conseguir avançar para o segundo ataque, Hideki dispara múltiplos projeteis de energia, causando algum dano na criatura. Apesar de ser uma sombra, tratava-se de um ser sólido, saitou se aproveita disso e lança sua bola de aço dando-lhe um soco potente que atinge a criatura, lançando-a no ar. A sombra, disforme até então toma a forma de um enorme corvo que dispara o que parece ser uma esfera de trevas em direção ao trem. Saitou então empunha seu bastão de baseball e rebate a esfera em direção ao enorme corvo que desvia como pode, mas Hideki o golpeia com seu bastão de três partes. Então, ele dispara uma rajada com seu braço direito, reduzindo o demônio a pó e impulsionando-se de volta para o trem.

Vitoriosos, os rapazes comemoram. Afinal, era Badb quem estava atrás do trickster. Saitou fica imaginando qual era o interesse da deidade no oni que escoltavam. Não muito longe dali, um corvo pousa próximo a um grupo de cinco pessoas.

- Gh. Não foi isso que combinamos! Você não me disse que aqueles caras eram poderosos. Veja só, meus queridos corvinhos estão machucados.

- Você achou mesmo que a OZ ia deixar um trickster como aquele mal protegido?

- Hnf. Seja lá o que for, eu fiz muito mais do que deveria.

- Você é quem sabe, minha querida Badb. Agradeço sua ajuda. Daqui a pouco eles devem estar chegando. Pelo jeito, vamos ter que trabalhar hoje, meus amigos.

- E-espere. Você disse que tudo que tem que fazer é salvar aquele oni que está no vagão, certo?

- Exato, minha amiga.

- Deixe comigo. Eu tenho um plano. Não se esqueça que eu sou uma deusa da guerra.

- Muito bem, então, pode falar, que eu ouvirei com toda atenção.

O trem continuava a seguir em linha reta. Eles já estavam nos subúrbios da cidade em uma parte pouco movimentada. De repente, o trem começa a descer. Ele descia em linha reta. Ia se chocar contra o solo e nenhum dos cinco ali conseguia pensar em uma solução. Porém, pouco antes do impacto o trem se estabiliza e pára normalmente. Eles esperam alguns instantes antes de saírem, mas como nada acontece, se vêem obrigados a ir para fora. Eles estavam dentro de algum tipo de galpão abandonado. Estava tudo escuro caso o inimigo fosse o mesmo de antes, ele teria muitos lugares para se esconder. Os cinco descem do trem. Preparados para tudo, não baixam a guarda um instante sequer. Porém, em um instante, os cinco são separados à força. Eiji se vê amarrado por fios até mais resistentes que o cordão de seu iô-iô revestido por ki e é puxado para cima. Uma enorme mão de esqueleto agarra Kojirou, puxando-o para longe. Hideki é engolido por uma sombra. O chão se parte embaixo de Saitou que cai no andar subterrâneo e Kyoshiro apenas observa o oponente que se aproximava, logo a sua frente.

Agora separados, cada um deles tem um oponente para enfrentar. Assim que chega ao telhado do galpão, Eiji é solto dos fios que o arrastaram. À sua frente, um corvo de 1,92m puxa os fios que o prendiam. O esqueleto finalmente solta Kojirou, mas sua situação não melhora muito, um corvo fêmea do tamanho de um humano materializava aquele enorme esqueleto com sua energia. Cuspido para fora da sombra, Hideki encara Badb, agora em sua forma humana. Nesta forma, Badb é uma garota de cabelos castanhos, bastante armados e amarrados atrás em dois volumosos rabos, quase parecendo a juba de um leão. Sua estatura era de pouco menos de 1,70m de aparência frágil. Porém ela utilizava como se fosse uma espada curta, um objeto de 75cm, não era possível definir exatamente o que era, pois estava coberto por uma capa de couro. Além de tudo, não parecia estar muito contente com o fato de Hideki ter acabado com a maioria de seus corvos. Saitou aterrissa após uma breve queda, sem nenhuma injúria. Porém, assim que pousa, começa a suar frio. Nunca tinha sentido uma energia tão poderosa. Ele não sabia nem de onde vinha, mas sabia que o oponente não ia ser nem um pouco fácil. Kyo em vez de ficar e esperar seu oponente avançar mais retorna para dentro do vagão. Obviamente, seu oponente o segue. Uma vez dentro do trem, Kyo nota que seu oponente é um corvo de um pouco mais de 1,80m. Apesar de dizermos aqui que eram corvos, a fisionomia dos onis era semelhante a de humanos, apenas possuíam bico e penas, apesar de estarem vestindo roupas.

Vamos descrever as batalhas uma a uma, a começar com Kojirou que enfrentava um enorme esqueleto. Este era muito grande e veloz, o que dificultava qualquer tentativa de aproximação por parte de Kojirou. Cansado de ficar na defensiva, Kojirou saca suas pistolas e atira contra a conjuradora. Porém ele descobre que ela podia modificar o esqueleto que conjurava facilmente. Outros dois braços brotam, protegendo-a dos disparos. Os problemas de Kojirou duplicaram. O esqueleto atacava sem parar, a garota não precisava fazer coisa alguma, apenas ficava ali, observando Kojirou se esquivar. Ele tenta alguns disparos, mas nada muito eficaz. Desta maneira, ele apenas desperdiçava munição. A garota-corvo começa a caçoar do rapaz, a OZ estava realmente recrutando qualquer um para as missões. O trickster que eles escoltavam era valioso para a OZ, Kojirou estava decidido a não deixar que levassem o prisioneiro pelo bem da humanidade. Porém, foi pego de surpresa por um terceiro par de braços que acabavam de surgir enquanto ele se esquivava dos quatro já existentes. Após o primeiro golpe, os seis braços investem contra Kojirou, prensando-o contra o solo.

Eiji cumprimenta seu oponente por usarem armas semelhantes. O enorme corvo se surpreende com o fato. Seria então um duelo de mestres dos fios. Porém Eiji alerta que ele não utiliza apenas fios para lutar. E para demonstrar, ele inicia a batalha, arremessando seu iô-iô contra seu oponente. O enorme corvo se desvia facilmente, porém o iô-iô altera sua trajetória e o segue. Mas ainda assim, ele se esquiva facilmente do ataque. Após algum tempo, Eiji pega seu iô-iô.

- Hehe. Tu caiu direitinho no meu plano!

- O que?

- Você achou que tava desviando do meu ataque, mas na verdade, eu estava simplesmente te induzindo a pensar assim.

- Explique melhor, pois eu ainda não compreendi.

- Pois então veja bem, eu acabei de completar a minha armadilha, a linha do meu iô-iô criou uma rede a nossa volta, agora é impossível você escapar.

- Isso vale para você também, além do mais, ninguém aqui estava pensando em fugir. E fora isso, você gastou uma grande quantidade da linha do seu iô-iô para criar esta teia.

- Pode ser, mas devo lembrá-lo que a linha do iô-iô está revestida com o meu ki. E delo alertá-lo. Se qualquer outra pessoa que não eu tocar estas linhas, elas irão disparar uma rajada de energia semelhando a uma corrente elétrica.

- Muito bom, mas pelo visto, foi você quem caiu na minha armadilha.

Eiji, a principio não compreende o que seu inimigo quis dizer, mas então ele percebe que ao seu redor, uma enorme teia estava armada. O corvo não estava apenas se esquivando do iô-iô. Ele estava preparando seu ataque, a medida que se desviava, aproveitando que Eiji tentava criar a arena. Ambos utilizaram estratégias semelhantes, porém o homem-corvo pensou dois passos adiante e por isso conseguiu enganá-lo. Após algumas breves palavras, o corvo puxa seus fios cortantes que envolvem Eiji.

Hideki encarava a fúria de uma deusa da guerra. Combinando ataques de lança com projéteis em formato de corvo, ela atacava impiedosamente. Ela não era apenas habilidosa com a lança, seu poder era incomparavelmente maior do que o corvo que abatera mais cedo. Como se não bastasse uma habilidade monstruosa com a lança que atacava continuamente sem dar uma brecha, os corvos de energia que ela disparava voavam como corvos de verdade, dificultando ainda mais a esquiva. Completamente acuado, Hideki não tinha tempo para armar uma contra-estratégia. Isto também fazia parte do plano da deusa, fazendo com que seu oponente tenha que se defender continuamente, não abria nenhuma chance para que ele parasse para pensar em um plano. Obviamente, isto só era possível por ela ser uma deidade, pois esta estratégia necessitava de habilidade para atacar com a lança sem parar, grande quantidade de energia para criar projéteis sem parar, sabedoria para administrar a energia gasta em cada parte do ataque e experiência para prever como o oponente vai agir.

Finalmente acuado contra a parede, Hideki não vê outra opção senão avançar, inevitavelmente ele iria ser atingido, porém, já que era o caso, ele pretendia causar algum dano também. Desviou a estocada da lança com seu bastão e protegeu-se o máximo que pode dos corvos, porém ao fazer isso, disparou uma rajada com seu braço direito robótico. Assim que a poeira abaixou, um enorme corvo de energia o atacou. Por trás do corvo, ele pode ver que Badb havia se protegido de seu ataque com uma parede de fogo criada pela lança.

Saitou não conseguia mais raciocinar adequadamente, a energia emanada por seu oponente era tamanha que ele não se concentrava direito. A fonte da energia não se movia, ao que tudo indicava, estava logo ali à sua frente, sentada nas sombras, apenas esperando. Se a situação continuasse assim, ele não ia conseguir fazer nada. Se os outros oponentes fossem fortes assim, talvez eles estivessem precisando de ajuda. Ele se lembra de ter visto Eiji ser puxado para cima e uma enorme mão de esqueleto passando por cima do buraco em que caiu. Eram muitas preocupações para que ele pudesse se concentrar. Após um turbilhão de pensamentos, ele ouve alguma movimentação à sua frente.

- Bem, bem. Desse jeito não vai dar. Eu achei que você era o mais forte deles, mas parece que eu me enganei. Ou melhor, me enganaram.

Saitou ouve a voz feminina se aproximando, então, finalmente ela é iluminada pela luz que vinha do buraco de onde caiu. Era uma corvo fêmea de 1,70m, carregava um machado com uma lança na outra ponta. Ela diz que segundo algumas informações, ele era o mais forte dentre os cinco ali. Se esse fosse o caso, eles não tinham a menor chance de vencer, pois os companheiros dela conseguiam enfrentá-la, não de igual para igual, mas pelo menos causavam alguma dificuldade. Saitou respira fundo e explode seu ki. Parece que a conversa o acalmou, agora ele estava pronto para enfrentá-la. Sua energia aumentou também, o que a surpreendeu um pouco. Porém, ela queria saber se ele era bom o bastante para derrotá-la. Saitou investe com seu bastão de baseball. Ele atinge seu alvo na cabeça. Por um instante nenhum dos dois se move, mas então, a cabeça da garota-corvo começa a rachar.

Kyoshiro havia entrado no trem não para fugir de seu inimigo, mas sim para atraí-lo para as diversas armadilhas que havia preparado dentro do trem. Vários shikigamis eram ativados e atacavam o enorme corvo. Ofudas explodiam, prendiam, lançavam espinhos e facas, disparavam correntes elétricas. Porém, o perseguidor não parecia se importar com nada disso e continuava se aproximando de Kyoshiro. Finalmente, chegam ao ultimo vagão e o estoque de armadilhas estava no fim. Kyo resolve que o trem é um espaço muito apertado para utilizar sua espada e pula para fora do trem pela janela. Logo em seguida, o corvo também o faz. Kyo finalmente ia enfrentá-lo de frente. Estava um pouco decepcionado ao notar que ele não tinha nenhum arranhão. O corvo explica que usava os shikigamis para ativar os ofudas, portanto ele não foi afetado uma vez sequer. Kyoshiro alerta-o que sua Jinsaiga foi feita a partir das presas de um hellhound, portanto era extremamente poderosa. O corvo diz que então eles eram irmãos de armas, pois as garras que ele tinha nas mãos eram produzidas a partir das presas de um cérbero. Kyo concentra seu ki na espada e dispara-o contra seu oponente, porém o corvo se defende com as garras e avança em direção a kyo. A espada e as garras se chocam. As armas eram igualmente resistentes, porém a força de Kyo é sobrepujada e ele começa a ser arrastado para trás. O rapaz sente seus pés perderem o chão e logo em seguida, ele é jogado para longe, quando o corvo faz um movimento abrindo os braços para empurrá-lo. Em seguida, o corvo pula e em um movimento ascendente, avança com uma estocada das seis garras em direção a Kyo. Este utiliza todos os ofudas que restaram e arma uma barreira. Felizmente, a barreira é forte o suficiente. Kyo então adiciona um encantamento e grita "Raijin", e bate na barreira com sua espada. Isto dispara um raio em direção ao corvo que é atingido em cheio. Kyo se levanta, torcendo para aquilo ter sido o suficiente. No entanto, o inimigo se levanta novamente. Mas a cabeça dele estava se despedaçando. O que faz Kyo se assustar.

O esqueleto retira as mãos de cima de Kojirou. Depois de um golpe desses, não eram muitas as pessoas capazes de se levantar. Contudo, este rapaz era uma dessas pessoas, muito para a surpresa da garota-corvo. O disparo finalmente a atinge, quebrando parte de seu bico. O enorme esqueleto começa a investir novamente contra Kojirou, porém desta vez, ele atira rapidamente nas mãos, destruindo-as. A garota não entende, como é que os tiros podem afetar o esqueleto feito de pura energia. Kojirou responde que desta vez os disparos eram feitos do ki dele. Ele teve tempo suficiente para armazenar bastante ki enquanto estava em baixo das mãos do esqueleto. Ele dispara novamente contra a garota, o esqueleto tenta defendê-la, porem o tiro atravessa sua mão e arranca mais um pedaço do bico dela. O garoto avisa que o próximo tiro seria o definitivo.

Eiji havia sido enrolado em fios cortantes e estava prestes a ser retalhado. Bastava um puxão e os fios iriam cortá-lo em pedacinhos. O corvo diz para que ele se rendesse, caso o fizesse, ele iria poupá-lo. Porém, Eiji se recusou, afirmando que a vitória era dele e quem deveria se render é o corvo. Este não entende o que ele quer dizer, e puxa os fios. Para sua surpresa, nada acontece. Somente então, ele nota que os fios de Eiji impediam que seus fios o retalhassem.

- Muito bom, rapaz! Se protegeu bem! Mas o que você vai fazer? Ficar preso aí para sempre?

- Eu te disse, cara! A vitória é minha!

Eiji utiliza seus fios para criar uma corrente elétrica. Como os fios do corvo estavam conectados aos de Eiji, eles também conduzem a corrente que chega até o corvo, o eletrocutando. O enorme corvo cai, afrouxando os fios e libertando Eiji. Vitorioso, o rapaz recolhe a rede que fez com a linha de seu iô-iô. No entanto, quando se preparava para descer para ajudar Kyo, ele pressente o perigo e salta para o lado, se esquivando do ataque de seu oponente que também levantou. O ataque elétrico não foi o bastante para derrotar definitivamente o corvo. Mas ele ainda estava atordoado e um ataque com o iô-iô de Eiji atinge a cabeça do corvo que voa longe. Então era esse seu ponto fraco? Um simples golpe arrancou a cabeça do corvo? Eiji se assusta, mas então percebe que aquilo não passava de uma máscara. O mesmo acontece com Kyoshiro, Kojirou e Saitou. Todos os oponentes eram pessoas usando máscaras de corvo. Kojirou enfrentava uma garota de cabelos azulados e curtos, a franja cobria-lhe a fronte até a altura dos olhos. O oponente de Kyoshiro era um rapaz de aspecto sério, usando uma bandana preta. Eiji encarava um rapaz alto mais ou menos da mesma idade que ele, porém ele notou que este era o rapaz do topete pompadour que falavam os relatos. Saitou se surpreende, pois lutava contra uma garota de cabelos castanhos muito familiar, mas o mais impressionante era que apesar de receber um golpe seu com o bastão na cabeça, a garota sequer esboçou alguma reação. Não era como se ela tivesse desmaiado em pé, pois Saitou sentia a energia que ela emanava inalterada.

E então. Quem serão essas pessoas que se aliaram a Badb para resgatar o trickster? Uma organização dedicada ao onis? E o rapaz de cabelos espetados? Onde estará? Parece que Saitou reconheceu a garota por baixo da máscara. As respostas você confere nos próximos capítulos de Onmyou Oni!

**Música de encerramento: Black Jack by Janne da Arc.**


	12. Derrota fulminante

**Onmyou Oni**

**Twist 12 – Derrrota fulminante**

**Música de entrada: Bonds Kizuna by Antic Café**

A situação não estava nada boa para os heróis. Ao caírem as máscaras, em vez de diminuir, a energia dos oponentes crescia cada vez mais. Saitou pressentindo o perigo, pulou o mais longe possível e ficou contra a parede mais distante de sua oponente, mas ainda assim, a energia era esmagadoramente poderosa e ele mal conseguia se manter de pé. Ela se senta novamente e visivelmente decepcionada, diz que ele podia fugir se quisesse. O rapaz não conseguia se concentrar para reconhecer quem era a garota. Certamente teria notado alguém tão poderoso se já houvessem se encontrado. Mas, apesar do aviso dela, Saitou não conseguia se mover nem mesmo para fugir. Esta situação se manteve por um longo período.

Do lado de fora, Kojirou, por ser o com maior sensibilidade espiritual, consegue discernir entre as energias das pessoas mesmo estando afastado. Por um momento ele não consegue se mover por causa do poder emanado pelo oponente de Saitou. Isso dura apenas um instante e quando Kojirou se lembra que também está no meio de uma batalha, ele salta para trás e assume postura defensiva. Porém, se surpreende, pois o ataque de sua inimiga não vem. Em vez disso, a garota se põe a falar.

- É absurdo né? Como pode existir alguém tão forte?

- O que? – pergunta Kojirou sem entender o que a garota queria dizer.

- O poder que está vindo do subsolo do galpão. Eu sinto pena do seu amigo que caiu lá. Ela me falou que pretendia cuidar dos cinco, mas eu fiquei com pena de você, pois não ia aguentar nem olhar para ela.

- Cê tá me tirando é?

- Longe disso. Eu sei bem que do seu grupo, você é o mais fraco. E posso te dizer que o seu amigo que caiu lá era o mais forte, mas ainda assim ele não consegue nem se mover com a pressão do poder da minha amiga.

Kojirou então percebe que alguns corvos estão próximos a ela, provavelmente, passando informações sobre os campos de batalha. Ele levanta a arma, mas um esqueleto surge ao seu lado e o impede.

- Tsc. Tsc. Melhor parar. As máscaras de corvo não eram só para que vocês não vissem nossos rostos. Elas serviam para que vocês não pudessem reconhecei nossas energias também. Isso inclui o nosso nível de poder. – diz a garota.

- Então, essas máscaras possuíam inibidores?

- Isso mesmo. Os inibidores estavam no bico, depois que você quebrou, não consegui segurar minha energia e a máscara se desfez. Mas acho que você é esperto o suficiente para saber que deve recuar agora. Com o meu poder total, você não vai mais conseguir destruir meus esqueletos.

Kojirou não podia aceitar a provocação, ele salta para trás e desfere uma rajada de disparos contra a garota. Porém, o esqueleto gigante aparece mais uma vez e bloqueia cada projétil. Ele então resolve usar seu trunfo, guarda sua pistola e aponta o dedo para a garota. Kojirou afirma que copiara esse golpe de um manga que lera. O golpe era realmente poderoso, a eficácia do golpe era aumentada pois para Kojirou, o personagem que usava originalmente o golpe era poderoso e isso refletia no espírito do rapaz quando utilizava esta técnica copiada. Porém, por esse motivo, era extremamente desgastante, pois a magnitude do golpe estava além das capacidades atuais de Kojirou. Ele dispara o RayGun, neste golpe, o usuário concentra sua energia na ponta do dedo indicador e dispara como se fosse um tiro. O esqueleto se curva para proteger a garota e o golpe explode ao atingi-lo. Kojirou estava exaurido, pois já havia gastado muita energia com os diversos disparos que fizera antes. Quando a poeira abaixa, ele consegue enxergar pedaços do esqueleto caindo ao redor da garota que ainda estava de pé. Infelizmente para Kojirou, o golpe parecia não ter atingido seu principal alvo. A garota, porém, diz que o golpe conseguiu destruir o esqueleto e atingi-la. Porém, com o nível de força do garoto, isso era tudo que ele podia fazer. Ela afirma que é errado acreditar que ela era mais fraca que os esqueletos que controlava. Kojirou desmaia por ter gastado toda energia, vislumbrando o vulto da garota que se aproximava.

Retornemos ao ponto em que as máscaras caíram, porém, desta vez vamos nos dirigir ao telhado, onde Eiji encarava agora o rapaz do topete. Era um rapaz alto, mestiço, razoavelmente atraente. Seu aspecto mostrava que era temperado, seus olhos, grandes, angulares e não muito distanciados denotam uma pessoa racional e versátil, porém pouco dotada como líder em contraste com suas sobrancelhas não muito altas, mostrando ser uma pessoa determinada e ambiciosa. Eiji não era versado em fisiognomia, porém, bastava sentir a energia emanada pelo rapaz. Era pouco agressiva, porém constante e firme. Tinha Eiji se arrependido de ter desfeito sua gaiola? Pouco provável, pois ele sabia que a estratégia jamais funcionaria com um oponente tão poderoso. Porém o rapaz do topete deu risada, pois entre os oponentes, ele era o mais fraco. Bom, obviamente era mais fraco que a enorme onda de energia que vinha de baixo deles. Porém, ambos pareciam abalados por causa disso, afinal qual a vantagem de ser tão poderoso que abala até mesmo os aliados? Talvez essa fosse a intenção, para equilibrar as chances, porém o resultado não era muito eficaz, pois os mais fracos certamente se abalariam mais.

Como observado pelo topetudo, ambos possuíam um nível semelhante de forças e um embate poderia ser demasiadamente longo, o que seria pouco vantajoso para Eiji, pois se a luta se prolongasse, certamente a fonte da energia que envolvia a todos iria acabar por aparecer e nenhum dos dois tinha chances de vencê-la, só que se tratava de um aliado do rapaz do topete, portanto não representava perigo para ele. Dito isto, ele propõe a Eiji duas escolhas, ele poderia fugir, neste caso não haveria nenhuma oposição, pois o objetivo deles era apenas libertar o trickster aprisionado no trem. A segunda era definirem a luta rapidamente, com um único golpe. A resposta de Eiji foi imediata, pois ele concentrara toda sua energia em sua espada curta, uma Kodachi. Ambos se encararam por alguns instantes. Quem tomasse a iniciativa perderia.

De súbito, uma grande explosão vinda de dentro do galpão surpreendeu a ambos, porém a energia de Kojirou praticamente desaparecera, fazendo com que Eiji não pudesse mais perder um instante e atacasse. Porém ao iniciar seu avanço, um puxão o tira do chão, jogando-o no ar. Ao aguçar seus sentidos, Eiji nota que preso a seu corpo, em vários lugares, estavam fios feitos com ki. Rapidamente ele segue com os olhos para então compreender que a luta anterior servira para que o rapaz do topete pudesse armar isto também. Mais uma vez, Eiji fora superado pelo raciocínio e planejamento do oponente que se preparara alguns passos à frente. Ainda assim, Eiji gira no ar e desfere um golpe vertical mirando a cabeça de seu oponente, porém a espada se desvia de seu curso naturalmente. Eiji percebe que a espada simplesmente deslizara seguindo o caminho criado por um par de fios. Esta era a estratégia de seu oponente, utilizando fios de energia e fios reais para desviar sua atenção, ele tinha seus movimentos controlados, como um fantoche nas mãos de um títere. Os níveis de poder e habilidade combativa eram muito próximos, mas em termos de estratégia e experiência, Eiji fora superado de longe. Em geral, era em situações de risco assim que Eiji se superava, porém, desta vez o inimigo não deu nenhuma brecha, desferiu uma descarga elétrica poderosíssima, que fez com que ele desmaiasse.

A explosão que espantara a todos no galpão vinha de uma de suas salas subterrâneas, um pouco acima de onde Saitou estava. O disparo de Hideki não surtira efeito nenhum em Badb, a parede de fogo a protegera. O rapaz já estava esgotando seus recursos e resolveu que só tinha uma maneira de vencer uma deusa. Apertou alguns botões em seu braço robótico que abriu algumas partições, de onde saíram algumas pontas que se assemelhavam a antenas.

- Parei de tentar pensar em uma estratégia, pode ser que eu caia depois de atirar tanta energia, mas pelo menos vou abater o líder dos inimigos.

- Hu hu hu. – ri Badb. – Está apostando tudo neste golpe. Porém, de que vale? É o mesmo ataque de antes.

- Não, não. Você vai entender quando ver.

Não era preciso que Hideki terminasse de explicar. Ele estava concentrando uma quantidade absurda de energia em seu canhão. Era impossível que ele tivesse tanto poder. Então Badb entendeu. Aquelas antenas estavam absorvendo energia do ambiente e concentrando-a no canhão. Porém, o máximo que Hideki poderia juntar era o equivalente a sua energia total. Ou seja, o disparo teria, no máximo, o dobro de todo o ki de Hideki. A garota admite que era realmente uma boa estratégia, pois nem ela sendo uma deusa possuía força para aguentar o golpe de frente. Mas apesar desta declaração, ela estava pouco preocupada, deixando Hideki incerto sobre seu plano. Porém ele havia desistido de pensar em algo melhor. A energia vinda de algum lugar mais abaixo deles estava incomodando-o ainda mais. Talvez Badb fosse a líder do grupo, mas possivelmente não era a mais poderosa. Quem poderia ter mais poder que uma deusa? Seria outra deusa? Agora Hideki não podia se preocupar com isso. Ele concentra toda energia que pode e dispara contra Badb causando uma nova explosão.

Hideki cai de joelhos, pois não possuía mais forças. Ele respira fundo para não desfalecer imediatamente, pois queria se assegurar da vitória. Mas para seu desespero, uma sombra começa a ganhar volume e se levantar do chão. Badb havia utilizado a mesma magia que o raptara para se proteger de seu golpe e desta maneira, não sofreu dano algum. Tudo que Hideki pode ver antes de perder os sentidos foi uma sombra se levantar e engoli-lo.

Kyoshiro se espanta com o aumento da energia da pessoa a sua frente. Como poderia haver alguém tão poderoso fora da OZ? Certamente o rapaz a sua frente era um oni. Ou então a facção que estava ajudando os onis. Mas mais do que o poder do rapaz da bandana, o que preocupava Kyo era a energia que vinha do buraco em que Saitou despencara, mesmo dali ele podia perceber que o inimigo que estava a sua frente não se comparava ao oponente de seu companheiro. Porém, ele era experiente o suficiente para saber que não podia vencer seu oponente. Em termos de análise de combate, Kyo era o mais capacitado. Ele podia dizer se uma luta podia ou não ser ganha e seus instintos diziam que ele ia perder. Da mesma maneira, dali onde estava, podia dizer que Kojirou e Hideki não estavam em uma situação melhor. O único que estava em par de igualdade com o oponente era Eiji.

- Bem, parece que você resolveu mostrar todo seu poder. Então acho que também sou obrigado a levar a coisa mais a sério. – blefa Kyoshiro.

- Não seja idiota, tanto você como eu sabemos qual o único resultado possível de um confronto entre nós dois. – diz o rapaz da bandana. – Mesmo que por algum golpe de sorte você venha a me vencer, não existe sorte no mundo que faça vocês vencerem a pessoa que está no andar de baixo.

- Tsc, então parece que não vou conseguir enganar você. Mas enquanto meus companheiros não desistirem, eu também não vou recuar.

- É mesmo? Muito nobre de sua parte. Pelo que pude ver de seus companheiros, você deve ser o mais inteligente, mas em termos de força é sem dúvida o segundo mais fraco.

Essa era claramente uma demonstração do poder de análise do rapaz de bandana. Ele certamente havia notado que Kyoshiro possuía alguma habilidade em analisar os oponentes e resolveu provocá-lo. Porém, quando Kyo se preparava para atacar, Eiji surge ao seu lado. Inicialmente a presença de seu amigo o alivia. Porém, ao receber um golpe no estomago, Kyo recua alguns passos e nota que Eiji está inconsciente, apenas se mantém de pé por alguns fios. Ele olha para cima e vê o rapaz do topete pulando da abertura no teto. Ele diz para seu companheiro da bandana se apressar e pula para o subsolo, levando Eiji consigo. Kyoshiro faz menção de tentar segui-lo, porém, seu oponente se põe em seu caminho. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a garota dos cabelos azuis passa por eles, sem dar-lhes atenção e segue para o subsolo, deixando ambos sem ação.

Kyoshiro leva um susto, quando uma massa escura brota do chão ao seu lado e em seguida revela uma garota e Hideki caído ao seu lado. Ela pergunta por que o rapaz está demorando tanto contra um oponente fraco. O rapaz se desculpa e afirma que estava tentando encontrar uma maneira de fazer isso sem causar grandes ferimentos. A deidade apressa o rapaz que solta um suspiro e desaparece do campo de visão de Kyo. Ele pressente a energia de seu oponente em suas costas e se vira, mas tem tempo apenas de ver a mão de seu inimigo se aproximando de seu rosto.

Em seguida, Kyoshiro se vê no subsolo, amarrado com seus companheiros. Ele olha a sua volta e vê a garota de cabelos azuis na luz proveniente da abertura para o térreo. Quanto tempo havia se passado? Minutos, talvez horas. Ainda estava escuro lá fora, mas porque estavam mantendo-os prisioneiros? Certamente não precisavam do auxilio deles para libertar o trickster. Talvez quisessem torturá-los para extrair informações da OZ. De um jeito ou de outro, tudo que podia fazer era esperar.

- Mano! Ei mano! Parece que um deles acordou! – diz a garota de cabelos azuis. Ao notar que Kyoshiro se movimentava

- O que? Ah! Já era hora! – responde o rapaz do topete que saía das sombras, próximo a garota. – Ei Badb! Vá chamar o patrão!

- Não me dê ordens! Eu sou uma deusa! Mas eu vou sim. Já estava se tornando insuportável a espera.

Ao terminar de dizer mais algumas reclamações, Badb desaparece por alguns instantes e reaparece, com uma pessoa ao seu lado. Tinha a mesma altura da garota dos cabelos azuis, não era possível dizer se era homem ou mulher, pois estava usando um capuz em sua cabeça, cobrindo-lhe o rosto. Este cumprimenta o rapaz do topete e a garota dos cabelos azuis pula em seu pescoço, abraçando-o. O rapaz diz algo que Kyoshiro não consegue compreender, pois ainda se encontrava um pouco atordoado, e se aproxima.

- E então? Onde estão os outros dois? – pela voz, podia-se afirmar que se tratava de um rapaz. Porém Kyo achou a voz estranhamente familiar, mas seu estado era tal que não conseguia se lembrar de ninguém.

- Ah. Já foram patrão! A patroa disse que foi chato demais e foi embora e o Miburo preferiu acompanhá-la, pois disse que tinha mais um trabalho a fazer.

- O que vamos fazer com estes aqui? – pergunta a garota de cabelos azuis.

- Vamos transmitir uma mensagem para a OZ. É por isso que eles ainda estão aqui. – diz o rapaz encapuzado. – Ei, Kyoshiro. Kyoshiro Maeda! Ele não está ouvindo, dê um jeito nisso.

Dito isto, o rapaz do topete toma a frente e dá um leve choque em Kyoshiro, recobrando-lhe inteiramente a consciência. Ele levanta o rosto para tentar descobrir quem era o misterioso encapuzado, porém estava escuro demais e ele não pode enxergar quem era a pessoa que lhe falava.

- Avise aos cabeças da OZ. O leão que reina na noite não medirá esforços para acabar com as experiências malignas realizadas por vocês. Esta não foi a primeira nem a última vez que vocês ouviram falar de nós. Creio que já tiveram uma pequena demonstração de nosso poder.

- Não se preocupem, os fios que prendem vocês irá desaparecer ao amanhecer. Até lá, vocês terão algumas horinhas para pensarem bem. Meu conselho é que caiam fora da OZ. – diz o rapaz do topete.

A atitude deles mostrava que não se importavam de serem reconhecidos. Tudo bem que inicialmente eles estavam usando máscaras, porém nenhum se abalou ao ter seu rosto exposto. Nem mesmo uma breve menção de tentativa de ocutar suas identidades. A principio, Kyo pensou que eles estavam confiantes de que iriam vencer, como aconteceu. Porém, ao contrário de suas expectativas, eles ainda estavam vivos e com a memória intacta.

Pelo som, ele deduziu que o trickster estava solto. Quem poderia estar por trás de tudo isto? Quem era esse leão da noite? Quem era esse inimigo da humanidade que deixava um oni perigoso como o trickster solto? Além de tudo, eles puderam sentir na pele o quão terrível era o poder daqueles que estavam enfrentando. Kyo não conseguia nem imaginar o que Saitou passara. Temia pela sobriedade de seu companheiro. Mas no momento, estava a pensar nas palavras do rapaz encapuzado. A que ele se referia quando disse experiências malignas? Em poucas horas eles estariam livres e poderiam retornar à base, onde talvez pudessem esclarecer-lhes o que significava tudo aquilo.

As horas pareciam interminaveis. Um a um, os guerreiros foram recobrando seus sentidos. Mas nenhum tinha ânimo para falar nada. Eles foram absolutamente dominados em suas batalhas. Os mais de cinco anos de experiência em combates de Eiji, Kojirou e Kyoshiro e a rápida promoção dos cinco na organização fez com que acreditassem em seus poderes. Porém, em questão de algumas horas eles vislumbraram a distância que havia entre eles e os mais poderosos. Talvez estes inimigos nem fossem os mais fortes, mas já eram poderosos o suficiente para mostrar-lhes que a arrogância apenas servia para limitá-los. Pois nos últimos tempos, por acreditarem estar próximos do topo, estavam negligenciando os treinamentos.

- Pode crer velho. Imagina se o Shin vê a gente nesse estado? Ele no mínimo ia tirar sarro da gente. – diz Hideki, relembrando de um companheiro que não via há anos.

- O Shin? Mas por que você resolveu falar dele agora? – pergunta Eiji.

- Não sei, velho. Só me lembrei.

- Pode crer, nos últimos tempos, a gente vacilou nos treinos. O Shin que estava melhorando mais rápido que a gente sempre se esforçou ao máximo em todo treino né? – Acrescenta Eiji.

- E em geral o maldito puxava a gente junto! – diz Kojirou com uma expressão de desgosto ao relembrar dos treinamentos. – Onde foi que ele aprendeu a treinar daquele jeito?

- Segundo o velho, aquele é o estilo do Max Aoyama. – intervém Kyoshiro.

Eles continuam a caminhar em direção à base da OZ, se animando aos poucos. Após uma derrota tão vergonhosa, estavam decididos a recomeçar do zero e nunca mais se deixar estagnar.

Então, como num estalo, Kyoshiro se lembrou. Na hora estava atordoado e não conseguia pensar direito. Porém agora, ele sabia. O motivo pelo qual Hideki se lembrou de Shinsei foi porque ouviu sua voz. Aquele homem encapuzado, a voz, a menção do leão, claro! Pois leão, "shishi" em japonês. Eram as letras iniciais do nome de Shinsei Shimabukuro. No entanto, ao se virar para seus companheiros para contar, Saitou o olha de tal maneira que Kyoshiro compreende que ele já sabia disso e aquele olhar queria dizer para que ele ficasse quieto. Os outros três se surpreendem, pois Kyoshiro pareceu animado a contar algo, mas de repente se calou. Para despistar, ele simplesmente mencionou algo sobre o seu veículo, o carro fraude e todos deram risada.

De volta ao quartel, os rapazes apresentam o relatório. Obviamente Saitou e Kyoshiro omitiram a identidade de Shinsei. Nikaidou se mantém frio como sempre. Desde o incidente cinco anos antes, o presidente que já era uma pessoa implacável e autoritária, apenas piorara com a perda da mulher amada. Quem se encarregava da comunicação com os recrutas era em geral Ginnosuke. Este, após ler o relatório em voz alta para que os líderes pudessem ouvir, olhou a expressão de cada um e sem que ninguém mais dissesse qualquer coisa inicia.

- Muito bem, vocês não tem jeito mesmo hein? Tomaram um pau gostoso. E como! Hi hi hi! Bem, não tem como remediar né? Vocês deixaram que libertassem ele, então é obrigação de vocês recapturá-lo. Mas, há grande possibilidade de eles vigiarem o oni que foi solto. Por isso que acho que vocês vão precisar de algum reforço. – após ponderar alguns segundos, ele retoma. – Eu acho que você pode ir com eles, Isuzu.

- O que? Por que eu tenho que ir arrumar o que eles fizeram?

- Ora essa, porque você perdeu no janken da última vez! Além disso, você pode eliminar todos os onis que surgirem!

- Hunf! Pelo menos isso né?

- Hã. Com licensa, senhor. Eu sei que pode parecer estranho, mas eu pooderia me ausentar desta missão? – intervém Saitou.

- Bem. Eu acho...

- Deixe ele fugir! Deve estar com medo da garota do machado! Se os outros quiserem também não precisam vir! – interrompe Isuzu.

Com estas palavras, Saitou cumprimenta seus superiores, curvando-se e sai da sala.

- Ah. Então eu acho que vou me abster também. – diz Kyoshiro se retirando.

Assim que põe os pés para fora da sala, Kyoshiro é puxado. Saitou havia esperado ele do lado de fora da sala e agora o arrastava para um canto isolado.

- Como você descobriu?

- Ah? Ah sim. Foi o Hideki. Ele começou a falar do... – Mas Saitou interrompeu antes que Kyo pronunciasse o nome de Shinsei.

- Pss! Não diga nada sobre isso dentro do QG. Já sei. Vamos ao 13th cat. Lá poderemos conversar com mais calma. Em duas horas.

E com isso, Saitou se dirigiu ao alojamento para se limpar. Da mesma forma procederam os outros quatro. A missão de recaptura foi deixada para o dia seguinte, para que os rapazes pudessem se recuperar. Por isso, Hideki e os irmãos Yamada ficaram em seus alojamentos. Saitou dividia o quarto com Hideki e após se lavar, avisou que estaria indo ao 13th Cat. Ao ouvir isto, ele pede para esperar, pois iria se juntar ao companheiro. Saitou o fita por alguns instantes, porém achou que não haveria mal em deixá-lo ir.

O prazo de duas horas estava terminando e Kyoshiro saía de seu quarto, quando encontra Eiji sentado à porta do quarto ao lado, onde estavam alojados ambos Yamada.

- Hey! Tá indo onde? – pergunta Eiji ao ver Kyoshiro fechando a porta.

- Ah. Achei que um lanche ia bem depois dessa noite.

- É uma boa. Tá indo aonde?

Kyoshiro pensa um pouco e resolve responder sinceramente. Eiji se levanta e fala que lá é um bom lugar, pois as atendentes eram bastante atraentes. Ele abre a porta de seu quarto e chama o irmão.

Com isso, os cinco protagonistas do desastre da noite anterior estavam reunidos no café. Saitou olhava repreensivamente para Kyoshiro que fingia não perceber, mas suava frio. Após todos fazerem seus pedidos, Kyoshiro respira fundo e inicia.

- E então Saitou? A gente deixa o assunto pra depois?

- Que assunto? – pergunta Eiji.

- Eu acho que não tem jeito. Querendo ou não, eles vão descobrir isso uma hora.

- Sobre o que?

- Sobre o homem encapuzado da última noite.

- O que vocês sabem sobre isso?

- Bem, eu apenas deduzi. Enquanto ele falava, eu ainda estava meio atordoado e não consegui associar na hora. Porém, depois ficou evidente, porque o Hideki trouxe à tona o nome dele.

- De quem? – pergunta Hideki.

- O leão que reina na noite é o Shinsei. – responde Kyoshiro

Uma grande comoção se inicia na mesa. Os três que ainda não haviam descoberto começam a jogar uma torrente de perguntas sobre Kyoshiro que responde que nada mais sabe sobre o assunto. Isto foi tudo que conseguiu deduzir com tão poucas evidências. Então, todos os olhares da mesa se voltam para Saitou.

- Bem. Não tem jeito mesmo. Eu decidi que não vou tomar partido nenhum. Como amigo do Shin, eu não pretendo contar aos chefes, vocês podem fazer o que bem entenderem com a informação.

Então Saitou inicia uma longa explicação sobre como a OZ vem utilizando há anos os onis capturados em experimentos. Muitos deles, com os onis ainda vivos. Dentro da repartição de pesquisa, existem inclusive muitos onis que trabalham para a OZ em troca de proteção e aparentemente, as pesquisas beneficiam alguns onis, subalternos a Nikaidou.

Novamente, uma grande quantidade de perguntas começa a vir dos rapazes na mesa que são interrompidos por uma enorme sensação de estarem sendo pressionados. Imediatamente eles reconhecem a sensação. Era a mesma que sentiram tanto tempo durante a noite anterior. Eles se viram para procurar a fonte e se deparam com Sakuya, a atendente do café. Ela olha para os cinco ali sentados e serve os pedidos. Então ela se curva e fala de maneira que somente os cinco podem ouvir.

- Se quiserem encontrar com o Shinsei, eu posso lhes indicar o lugar.

E com isto, ela põe um panfleto na mesa e se vira para atender os clientes que acabavam de entrar. Os cinco olham para o cartaz que ela depositou sobre a mesa. Era um anuncio de uma apresentação que ocorreria dali dois dias. Provavelmente isto significava que Shinsei estaria presente de alguma forma neste show. Os cinco se entreolharam, sem dizer uma palavra eles sabiam que todos estariam presentes no show.

- Bem. Eu acho que não preciso mais explicar como fiquei sabendo de tudo. Mas foi o próprio Shinsei quem surgiu e me contou tudo. Após eu desferir o golpe que despedaçou a máscara de corvo de Sakuya, ela nada mais fez além de emanar aquela energia absurda. Entendo agora que ela fazia aquilo para ocultar a presença de Shinsei. Então, o próprio surge calmamente, e me explica a situação. Eu perguntei por que ele havia me contado tudo. Ele simplesmente me respondeu que não importava se eu acreditava nele ou se iria delatá-lo aos líderes, não existe na OZ força que possa pará-lo. E acho que se o Shinsei for tão poderoso quanto Sakuya, ele realmente não tem do que se preocupar. Aliás, só de tê-la como aliada, já é muita coisa. De minha parte, pretendo ficar calado. Como disse, não irei tomar partido algum e acho que vocês deveriam fazer o mesmo. Eu acho que não existem mais dúvidas que possam ser respondidas hoje.

Mais nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto foi citada naquele dia. Tudo ainda era muito misterioso. Era certo que nenhum deles possui motivo especial para odiar os onis. Eles faziam o que faziam porque era o trabalho deles. Obviamente que eles acreditavam que eliminando os onis, estavam fazendo um grande serviço para a humanidade, afinal, os onis são pura maldade. Não era essa a verdade? Ou talvez Shinsei nestes cinco anos de ausência tivesse descoberto algo que eles jamais poderiam descobrir estando sob a asa da OZ? Certamente eles só poderiam obter respostas concretas diretamente de Shinsei dali a dois dias. Porém eles tinham de se preocupar com a recaptura do trickster no dia seguinte. Agora que sabiam de tanta coisa, temiam que Isuzu pudesse desconfiar de algo e entendiam por que Saitou se absteve da missão.

E agora? O que farão os nossos heróis? Muito mistério ainda está para ser revelado!

Não percam a continuação!

**Música de encerramento: Black Jack by Janne da Arc.**


	13. Backstory of a Trck

**Onmyou Oni**

**Twist 13 – Backstory of a Trick**

**Música de entrada: Bonds Kizuna by Antic Café**

O sol mal havia se levantado quando Isuzu passara pelos alojamentos, arrastando os três rapazes que haviam se disposto a acompanhá-la em sua caçada ao trickster. Não se pode dizer que ela os acordara, pois com os fatos que tomaram conhecimento, nenhum deles conseguira fechar os olhos para descansar um instante sequer. De certa forma, isto contribuíra para que não levantassem suspeitas, pois após uma derrota como a que tiveram, era compreensível o motivo de uma noite mal dormida.

Mas ainda assim ela não se apiedava daqueles três. Mandou que tomassem café o mais rápido possível para partirem em busca do oni. Era preferível que tivessem partido logo no dia anterior. Porém o resgate foi bem planejado dando uma vantagem de algumas horas para os criminosos fugirem. Apesar disso, eles haviam visto o rosto dos inimigos, isto constituía uma boa vantagem em sua busca. Porém encontrar seis pessoas em uma grande metrópole como São Paulo era coisa quase impossível. Apesar de todos os esforços da rede de inteligência e espionagem da OZ, nada foi encontrado.

Isuzu arrastara os três rapazes por toda a cidade, vasculharam os esconderijos conhecidos, interrogaram diversos informantes, porém ninguém sabia nada. Mesmo com a descrição precisa de três dos inimigos, não conseguiram descobrir coisa alguma. Saitou omitira detalhes em sua descrição, alegando estar muito escuro para definir maiores detalhes. Obviamente o fato foi confirmado pelos outros quatro rapazes. Isto também era parte do plano de Shinsei. Conhecia seus ex-companheiros o suficiente para se assegurar de como agir para obter os resultados desejados. Este foi o motivo pelo qual eles foram levados ao salão subterrâneo após serem nocauteados.

As últimas esperanças de Isuzu em encontrar o trickster ainda naquele dia desapareceram próximo à meia noite. Um breve reluzir de esperança surgiu quando eles começaram a sentir a presença de alguns poucos grupos de onis pela cidade. Porém, estranhamente, muitos e muitos grupos de onis surgiam e desapareciam rapidamente por toda a cidade, apenas levando-os para becos sem saída de tal forma que no auge de sua irritação, Isuzu teve que ser arrastada de volta para o quartel general. Os outros líderes compreenderam a situação e decidiram ser necessário postergar as buscas para outra ocasião e os rapazes estavam dispensados até segunda ordem.

Parecia uma obra divina, pois isto os deixava livres para encontrarem Shinsei no dia seguinte no concerto. Eram coincidências demais, certamente havia alguém por trás daquelas aparições repentinas. Mas isto não lhes interessava agora, poderiam obter algum esclarecimento se encontrassem Shinsei. Kyoshiro os lembrara então que o companheiro demonstrou que possuía muita habilidade em manipular os eventos da maneira que desejava e a ida deles ao teatro poderia ser parte do plano. Como ele havia dito em seu último encontro, eles foram mantidos vivos para que pudessem informar à OZ sobre a existência de uma organização agindo nas sombras para atrapalhá-los. Portanto, uma vez que eles já cumpriram o papel, qual a garantia de que em um futuro encontro, o resultado fosse tanto mais trágico para eles?

Hideki e Saitou, no entanto estavam decididos a ir, sabiam que era arriscado, mas sentiam que era necessário. Kojirou por outro lado se sentia persuadido a buscar informações por outros meios. Eiji, diferente de seu irmão tinha a opinião de que se fossem em grupo teriam mais chances, mas Kyoshiro lembrou que mesmo em grupo, eles haviam sido derrotados não havia muito tempo. Saitou lembrou que apesar de estarem em grupo, eles agiram independentemente, ou melhor, foram separados. Enquanto discutiam se deveriam ou não ir, Blue Moon surgira repentinamente atrás deles, soltando uma expressão de surpresa ao ver o panfleto jogado na mesa à frente deles.

- Eu não sabia que vocês se interessavam por concertos! Essa garota é particularmente muito boa, dizem que sua música é divina e penetra até o fundo da alma de seus ouvintes.

- Você a conhece? – indaga Saitou virando-se para Blue.

- Se eu conheço? Minha namorada é do ramo da música, ela que me apresentou. Elas se conhecem, mas não chegam a ser amigas.

- Então esta violinista é famosa?

- Se é famosa? Eu espero que vocês tenham reservado seus ingressos, pois duvido que consigam hoje. Mesmo sendo da OZ, a dificuldade de conseguir é enorme. – Blue observa a expressão de preocupação que crescia na face de seus colegas e termina. – Mas eu acho que a Fumie consegue ingressos pra vocês também.

Após agradecerem e discutirem como iriam, Blue Moon se despede dos amigos para ver com sua namorada se realmente era possível. Querendo ou não, agora os cinco rapazes iriam comparecer ao concerto. Felizmente, logo receberam a notícia de que todos poderiam entrar sem problemas, Fumie entrara em contato com a artista que disse que bastava estarem em sua companhia que ela deixaria de sobreaviso para liberarem a passagem.

O grupo se reunira no portão da frente do quartel general cuja fachada era uma partição menor do ministério da justiça. Desagradável surpresa foi encontrarem Ginnosuke quando partiam. Mal haviam atravessado a porta e lá estava ele, como se os esperasse. Saitou deu uma desculpa qualquer sobre precisarem espairecer por causa dos acontecimentos recentes e Blue Moon acrescentou que a música servia também para reanimar os espíritos, para isto, não havia nada mais indicado do que ir a um concerto, em especial da artista que iria se apresentar naquela noite. Gin simplesmente dera alguns avisos sobre artistas de espiritualidade elevada atraírem onis e entrara no prédio.

Logo estavam à porta do teatro, não havia necessidade de trajes especiais, por isso estavam todos vestidos casualmente. Não houve problemas para que entrassem, Fumie sequer necessitou mostrar seus documentos e logo foram indicados assentos reservados em uma área especial, onde podiam observar todo o grande salão do teatro.

- E então galera, quantos concertos vocês já assistiram? – pergunta Blue Moon tentando puxar assunto.

Eles responderam que já haviam assistido shows de bandas famosas, porém era a primeira vez em se tratando de um artista solo. Fumie soltou uma sonora risada ao ouvir esta afirmação e disse que na realidade, não havia nada de diferente em relação à apresentação, porém que a artista era certamente um ponto fora do comum em se tratando de músicos. Não se tratava de menosprezar os shows comerciais que surgiam cada vez mais pelo mundo afora, mas que havia realmente algo no violino que estaria sendo tocado dentro de instantes que realmente penetrava fundo no coração das pessoas. Havia boatos de que até mesmo um suicida no auge de seu desespero se reanimava e recuperava o apego à vida apenas de ouvir um acorde tocado por ela.

- A música dela não possui letra, mas é muito fácil entender que a música dela é composta com a mensagem de prezar a vida e respeitar o próximo. – complementa Fumie. – Todos os relatos de pessoas que se dizem terem sido salvas por ela são unânimes neste ponto. Todos dizem que, ao ouvir a melodia, uma enorme esperança e vontade de viver surgem no coração e há até um assassino que diz ter se entregado após ter ouvido por acaso ela tocar na rua. Os relatos contam que ao vê-la ali, se apresentando sem pedir nada em troca, com uma melodia belíssima que penetrou no fundo de sua alma através de seus ouvidos, aquele homicida, que se considerava livre de emoções e qualquer arrependimento, sentiu o pesar por todas as vidas que tirou, caiu de joelhos ali mesmo e começou a pedir perdão. Os demais transeuntes se assustaram com a forte reação do homem e começaram a acudi-lo, porém ele afastou a todos e afirmou ser um assassino perigoso e que precisavam pô-lo na cadeia o mais rápido possível. Enquanto isso, ela não parou um instante sequer de tocar até o fim de sua canção. Quando acabou, a polícia já estava no local, prestes a levá-lo, quando a violinista pede que esperem um instante para dar uma palavra ao condenado. Ele se volta para ela e a cena de um musculoso homem de quase dois metros, se prostrando ante a uma garota de pouco menos de 1,70m foi impressionante. Após um instante para que o brutamontes recuperasse o fôlego e tornasse fitá-la, agora de baixo para cima, a musica lhe diz que se ele havia se arrependido e realmente desejasse expiar seus crimes, que ele não deveria buscar a morte ou a violência, mas sim que após cumprir a pena que se esforçasse ao máximo para salvar as pessoas e que se sentisse compelido a praticar novos crimes que ele poderia procurá-la novamente quando desejasse. – Fumie faz uma breve pausa para observar a incredulidade estampada no rosto de seus ouvintes e então continua - Não preciso nem dizer que muitas das pessoas que assistiam à cena assustados caíram em lágrimas, inclusive os oficiais da justiça que levaram o homem quase arrastado, mas não porque ele se opusesse à prisão, mas sim por ele não conseguir se mover de tanta emoção ao ouvir tais palavras.

- Essa garota deve ser uma santa, ou algo do gênero. Essa é a única explicação pra tais atitudes.

- É bem como você diz. Por outro lado, ela também possui um forte senso de justiça, pois ela não se mantém passiva perante qualquer coisa que julgue errada. Algumas das pessoas que trabalharam com ela, dizem que às vezes é até preocupante a maneira como ela se põe em risco para impedir as pessoas de fazerem o mal.

Eles continuaram divagando sobre a natureza da violinista até que as luzes diminuíssem e a cortina se abrisse. Um apresentador anuncia o inicio do show e se retira do palco, onde apenas uma luz ilumina uma tela branca. Logo a enorme silhueta de uma moça surge. Ela segura o violino em uma mão e o arco na outra. Logo nos primeiros acordes, todos entendem as palavras de Fumie. Aquele som parecia vibrar na alma deles. Eles conseguiam perceber o ki deles abrandando e se tornando menos agressivo. Eles se entreolham, mas não dizem nada, sabiam o que se passava na mente um do outro. A música realmente fazia com que todos tivessem em mente as mesmas coisas. Porém, o olhar de todos pára em Hideki que observava atônito a violinista. Sua expressão era um misto de terror, surpresa e incompreensão. Ninguém consegue dizer uma palavra, assustados pela forte expressão estampada no rosto do amigo, eles apenas olham-no enquanto este mantém o olhar fixo na garota que bailava no palco.

Ao recobrar os sentidos, Hideki rapidamente pega o panfleto e começa a procurar o nome da artista. Linda Sunshine era o nome dela, mas Hideki não tinha dúvidas. Aquela garota que agora estava a tocar a penetrante melodia era ninguém menos que Badb. O penteado, o porte físico, até mesmo os movimentos lembravam-no da batalha feroz que teve com a deusa. Ele não pronunciara uma palavra sequer, mas isto explicaria a presença de Shinsei naquele teatro. Rapidamente lembrou de seu objetivo e começou a procurar no público. Porém, um grito de surpresa ao seu lado, fez com que por um instante cessasse sua procura. Fumie apontava para a lateral do palco, onde entrava um rapaz, oriental, de cabelos pretos, divididos na franja não simetricamente. Ele tinha quase a mesma estatura da violinista e carregava um contrabaixo que começa a tocar após uma rápida pausa na melodia do violino. Blue Moon e Fumie apenas assistiam ao show sem entender como Shinsei fora parar lá. Porém os outros cinco jovens ali presentes entenderam o que Hideki havia visto que o impressionava tanto e a relação que havia entre os dois que agora faziam o show.

O casal de namorados tremia pela comoção, não sabiam dizer o que sentiam, mas certamente a aparição do antigo companheiro, após cinco anos era algo notável. Uma pequena pausa na apresentação para alguns ajustes técnicos se iniciava quando o grupo se levantou rapidamente para se dirigir ao palco. Alguns seguranças tentaram barrá-los, mas a credencial de oficiais do governo os pois de lado. E logo estavam todos na parte de trás do palco. Tanto Linda quanto Shinsei não se encontravam lá. Por mais que perguntassem, as pessoas que trabalhavam ali disseram vê-los passando, mas ninguém sabia para onde. Não havia camarins para eles. Tudo que precisavam para a produção estava ali. Eles se separaram para procurar, mas nada encontram. Quando o show recomeça, ainda estavam ali agrupados, pois para entrarem no palco, teriam que passar por eles. Infelizmente, uma porta se abriu no chão do palco e Linda surge de dentro, pulando e voando no ar enquanto toca seu violino e, ao pousar, Shinsei a pega. Assim tem inicio a segunda parte da apresentação. Novamente o rapaz conseguira antever as ações deles e driblá-los elegantemente.

A apresentação continua, mas ele visivelmente direcionara de soslaio olhares irônicos a todos eles que se mantinham de pé, sem reação, como se dissesse "vamos, se querem me pegar, invadam o palco e exponham o nome da OZ ao mundo". O tempo passa, e finalmente a última música do repertório planejado estava sendo tocada. Porém, para a surpresa de todos, ao invés de terminarem de modo convencional, após o término da canção, ambos músicos se unem e começam a bailar pelo palco entoando a melodia de saída e uma plataforma os suspende até o balcão reservado onde estavam sentados os sete funcionários da OZ e, lá de cima, agradecem ao público e desaparecem.

Por muitos minutos, nenhum deles consegue sequer se mover. Completamente atordoados pela sagacidade com que Shinsei escapara-lhes, eles apenas se olhavam. Quando de trás deles, uma voz conhecida chama a atenção.

- Foram completamente deixados para trás de novo, não é? – diz Sakuya que ajudava a arrumar as coisas de Linda e Shinsei.

Sakuya estava acompanhada de Tiffany Suzuki, umas das donas do 13th Cat Café. Esta olha para os conhecidos cliente e cumprimenta-os com uma mesura. Ela avisa Sakuya que está tudo pronto e irá aguardá-la nos fundos do teatro. Saitou, Hideki e Kyoshiro olham para a garota que lhes informara onde Shinsei estaria com desconfiança de que talvez ela soubesse de tudo. Ela olha para eles com um sorriso irônico, mas nada fala até que Blue Moon, Fumie, Eiji e Kojirou chegam, pois estes aguardavam o fim do espetáculo do lado oposto do palco, a fim de impedir que Shinsei escapasse-lhes.

- Então, parece que o Shinsei passou a perna em todos vocês, não é? Mais uma vez ele simplesmente demonstrou que está a par de suas ações e que pode controlá-los livremente.

- E você sabia de tudo, não é, Sakuya? – retruca Saitou, com os nervos a flor da pele, mas sua fala continua calma e controlada.

- Eu sabia que Shinsei havia me pedido que lhes informasse da apresentação e que, mesmo assim, ele não iria falar-lhes uma palavra tudo que fiz foi seguir as instruções que me foram dadas.

- Isso significa que você realmente está do lado dele? – pergunta Kyoshiro.

- E vocês tinham alguma dúvida disso? Eu vou lhes avisar que Shinsei não chega a ser tão forte quanto eu em termos de poder. Mas o treinamento pelo qual ele passou nestes últimos quatro anos o tornou, certamente, um oponente mais difícil de lidar do que eu. Não digo que ele não seja poderoso, ele é. Mas o que o torna temível no campo de batalha é essa capacidade de antever todos os movimentos que ocorrerão e manipulá-los a seu favor. Além disso, ele adquiriu uma extraordinária habilidade em fisiognomia e consegue deduzir muito sobre uma pessoa através de uma simples olhada na aparência da pessoa.

- Nada disso nos importa no momento. Tudo que desejamos saber é o que ele planeja fazer! – diz Saitou impaciente.

- Isto não é segredo nenhum. Aliás, vocês sabem muito bem qual era o objetivo dele desde o princípio. Isso é algo que não irá mudar nunca nele. E é isso que faz com que as pessoas sintam-se atraídas por ele e dêem todo o apoio a sua causa.

- Então é por causa desse objetivo dele que vocês seguem suas ordens? O que vocês farão se ele na verdade for mais um charlatão como muitos que existem por aí?

- Se fosse apenas pelo objetivo que ele tanto fala, ninguém iria segui-lo. Mas a determinação que ele tem e a integridade de caráter que ele demonstra, não deixam dúvidas de que ele é capaz disso. Mas ele mesmo afirma que sozinho ninguém é capaz de realizar um grande feito. Mas por outro lado, a determinação de uma única pessoa é capaz de causar uma grande comoção e fazer com que outros se levantem por uma causa correta e justa.

- Não sei se podemos afirmar que ele continua o mesmo. O Shinsei que eu conheço jamais abandonaria Anako deixando-a, mesmo depois de morta.

- O mesmo de cinco anos atrás ele não é mesmo. Com certeza ele evoluiu muito como pessoa neste tempo. Seu treinamento não se deu simplesmente em fortalecê-lo infinitamente. Ele passou foi moldado das profundezas de sua alma, ensinaram-lhe diferentes culturas, filosofias, religiões. Ele viajou por ambientes de absoluta paz e segurança, assim como teve que sobreviver a cenários de constante guerra. Foram-lhe apresentadas pessoas e mais pessoas até que ele finalmente compreendesse o ponto primordial. Eu não sou capaz de dizer o que se passou ou se passa naquela mente brilhante. Tudo que sei é que se eu seguí-lo, estarei ajudando a criar um mundo melhor.

- Como você pode seguir cegamente as ordens de uma única pessoa? Isso é fanatismo. Por acaso ele é algum deus? – pergunta Saitou demonstrando cada vez mais sua irritação.

- Pelo contrário, ele é apenas uma pessoa comum. Tudo que ele faz é plenamente justificado e os resultados se apresentam concretamente. Ele não é nenhum messias do novo mundo, nem um deus. Todas suas ações são realizadas por pessoas e em para as pessoas. Mas se você quer mesmo falar sobre fanatismo, eu lhe pergunto. Vocês jamais se perguntaram se o que a OZ faz é realmente correto? Destruir todos os onis, indiscriminadamente, porque alguns deles cometem atrocidades? Quantas atrocidades as pessoas não fizeram no curso de nossa história? Algumas nem bem justificadas são! Mas nem por isso a humanidade deve ser extinta. Pois na mesma proporção que existem pessoas dedicadas a destruir tudo, existem aquelas que agem em benefício não do próximo, mas sim de todos. Se desejarem discutir ainda mais, podem vir, sabem onde eu trabalho, se quiserem atentar contra o nosso estabelecimento, fique sabendo que todas as pessoas que ali trabalham são fiéis ao Shinsei. E nenhuma delas foi dogmatizada como vocês que recebem ordens indiscriminadamente, muito pelo contrário! Cada um é livre para pensar da maneira que quiser, alguns questionaram-no, pois salvar onis a principio parece absurdo. Porém a verdade que ele nos mostrou claramente não deixou dúvidas. Mas não cabe a mim dizer, se quiserem saber, você precisam perguntar ao próprio. Isso se puderem pegá-lo.

Ao terminar seu longo e efusivo discurso, Sakuya vira as costas para o grupo e deixa-os ali, sem reação. As palavras dela ecoavam na mente dos sete jovens, mas principalmente em Saitou. Afinal, o que havia de errado no trabalho que a OZ realizava? Os demônios não eram a fonte de todo o mal? Corrompiam a mente das pessoas, obrigando-as a atuar contra suas vontades por puro prazer. Ou, quando achavam necessário, participavam ativamente de planos maléficos para destruir a raça humana. Estas questões deixaram a todos inquietos por muitos dias. Eles continuaram em suas tentativas de recapturar o trickster, porém sempre falhavam. Muitas vezes acreditavam estar finalmente na pista certa, mas aparentemente uma força maior os desviava e impedia-os de concretizarem seus objetivos. Isso se sucedeu não somente para a captura do fugitivo, mas recentemente, nenhuma missão da OZ era bem sucedida. Diversas ocasiões, os onis eram auxiliados por misteriosos agentes e conseguiam escapar. No quartel general, os líderes se mostravam cada vez mais impacientes com as consecutivas falhas. Colocaram todos em um rigoroso treinamento e nenhum dos funcionários deixou de passar por uma reeducação. O objetivo, segundo diziam, era revigorar a determinação no espírito deles de exterminar definitivamente os onis da face da Terra.

Tal era a situação da Oni Zlayers nas semanas que se seguiram. Como não há nada de interessante para relatar da parte deles, vamos nos focar no outro extremo desta situação. Afinal, acredito que vocês devem estar curiosos para saber o que se passava com Shinsei.

Bom, vamos retomar de onde o vimos pela última vez. Eles haviam enganado completamente o grupo de Saitou e desapareceram pelo teatro. Ele havia deixado Sakuya e Tiffany de sobreaviso de que nem ele nem Linda iriam retornar ao fundo do palco, e que elas deveriam recolher seus pertences. Primeiramente elas afirmaram que ele estava sendo folgado, mas ele insistira tanto até que elas finalmente concordaram.

Não tem muito segredo em como eles deixaram o prédio. Saíram pela porta da frente, onde tomaram um táxi e desapareceram pela cidade. Linda, como vocês já devem ter entendido é uma oni, mais precisamente a entidade conhecida na mitologia celta como Badb.

Shinsei a conhecera na ocasião do incidente narrado por Fumie, em que a canção da violinista tocara profundamente o coração do assassino. Após presenciar toda a cena, o rapaz abriu caminho dentre a multidão que se aglomerara e trocou algumas palavras com a garota. Rapidamente, tornaram-se amigos. Ambos eram profundos admiradores de arte, não só da música, mas da arte em geral. Linda, ou Badb, conseguia enxergar a nobre alma de Shinsei, certa feita, chegara a comentar e questionara como uma pessoa tão jovem havia atingido um nível espiritual tão elevado. Shinsei riu e desconversou, porém a convivência dos dois tornara-os próximos e Linda cada vez mais compreendia as motivações, os objetivos e o caminho que Shinsei percorrera até chegar àquele ponto. Por outro lado, ele admirava profundamente o espírito acolhedor e benevolente de Linda que tocava a todos ao seu redor através da música.

Shinsei havia procurado-a por causa dos boatos sobre como as melodias entoadas pelo arco que deslizava pelas cordas eram capazes de tocar a alma das pessoas. Ele se interessara, pois invariavelmente os comentários diziam que até mesmo um suicida voltaria atrás em sua decisão de se matar.

Inicialmente eles apenas trocaram algumas mensagens pela internet. Mas em cada apresentação de Linda, Shinsei estava lá. Após algum tempo se correspondendo, o rapaz convida-a para conversarem pessoalmente. Nesta ocasião, Shinsei revela conhecer a identidade dela como Badb. Inicialmente, ela fica espantada e pensa que aquilo pode ser uma cilada da OZ para capturá-la. A violinista conhecia a reputação da organização há algum tempo. Shinsei explica suas motivações, mas não a convence de imediato e Linda passa a observá-lo com cautela. Porém, com o tempo, ela vê que tudo aquilo que ele lhe revelara era verdade. Neste ponto, Shinsei já havia contado toda sua trajetória desde que começou a treinar para ser um membro oficial da OZ, seu teste, suas missões, o incidente com Anako e os cinco anos que se passaram desde então.

O encontro com Linda foi o último feito de Shinsei antes de retornar para casa e iniciar seus planos. Uma vez de volta, o primeiro lugar que visitou foi o 13th Cat's Café. Certa noite, em um horário de pouco movimento, os funcionários se preparavam para encerrar o expediente, quando um rapaz, vestindo trapos, com um forte odor que toma o salão, entra pela porta e cruza o estabelecimento, até sentar-se em uma mesa nos fundos do restaurante. Todos olham para ele espantados. No entanto, sem se intimidar, sentara-se em uma cadeira qualquer e atirara os trapos que usava como cobertor no chão. Enquanto os funcionários cochichavam entre si, Sakuya atravessara o salão e postara na mesa, à frente do rapaz malcheiroso, uma xícara e lhe dissera: "Aqui está, seu capuccino de sempre, senhor. Agradeceríamos se, na próxima ocasião, o senhor pudesse usar a porta dos fundos, pois não desejamos criar uma confusão com um fugitivo da OZ". Todos os demais funcionários olham espantados para Sakuya e para o mendigo. Por fim, Tiffany se lembra e grita o nome do rapaz. Era Shinsei que havia se disfarçado de mendigo para ficar de tocaia e poder entrar quando não houvesse mais ninguém. Reiko, a dona do café se aproxima e bate na mesa para chamar a atenção do rapaz que toma calmamente a bebida que lhe fora servida. Ela pergunta ao rapaz se deveria chamar a OZ. Eles certamente dariam uma recompensa pela captura de um notório fugitivo. O rapaz simplesmente ignora-a e termina sua bebida. Agradece a Sakuya e lhe paga como habitualmente. A dona, no entanto, se irrita e puxa-o pelo braço. Afinal o que ele queria depois de sumir por cinco anos sem dar notícias e reaparecendo de repente daquele jeito? Ele então responde que veio exatamente contar o que têm feito nos últimos cinco anos. O rapaz levanta-se e começa a narrar os fatos desde o momento em que esteve naquele estabelecimento pela última vez, antes de partir para a missão que mudara o seu destino.

Após o término do relato, a maioria fica atônita, afinal Shinsei não apenas vivenciou realidades extremas ao redor do mundo, mas também investigou a fundo a OZ. Obviamente para tanto, ele possuía informantes dentro da organização de extrema confiança. Por outro lado, Reiko pergunta qual o motivo de ele estar ali, contando tudo para eles. Shinsei se levanta e responde: "Eu apenas pensei que esta seria uma forma de me desculpar pela preocupação causada". A dona do café questiona quem ali iria se preocupar com alguém como ele, mas logo ouve Sakuya agradecendo-lhe e em seguida Tiffany, no fim, todos os funcionários ali admitem que estiveram preocupados com ele. No pouco tempo que ele frequentou ali como agente da OZ, ele certamente não foi apenas um cliente, pois invariavelmente causava algum tipo de confusão. Fosse com arruaceiros que surgiam de vez em quando, fosse com caloteiros. As vezes ele ficava horas ali sentado sem abrir a boca, ou pedir coisa alguma e saía da mesma forma. Talvez por isso, todos o conhecessem bem, inclusive sua relação com Anako. Por isso, o relatório de Ginnosuke, que ouviram por terceiros não foi nada convincente. Então, ao ouvir o relato do próprio Shinsei, mesmo depois de cinco anos, foi um grande alivio para todos ali. Após terminada a comoção inicial, Reiko finalmente volta a se pronunciar, dizendo: "Se você começar a frequentar este lugar de novo, vai acabar sendo pego pela OZ. Mas eu sei que você gosta muito do Capuccino da Sakuya, então para não perder um cliente da casa, quando você quiser vir, entre pelos fundos e certifique-se de que nenhum agente da OZ veja você". Do jeito dela, ela estava mostrando que também estava satisfeita com o retorno do rapaz. Porém, assim que terminaram os cumprimentos iniciais, Shinsei toca no assunto que desejava. Ele manda uma mensagem via celular e logo Linda entra no estabelecimento. Feitas as apresentações, Shinsei começa a contar seu plano para acabar com os experimentos da OZ. A princípio, ele relata a natureza das pesquisas realizadas secretamente pela organização, em seguida ele lhes conta a linha de ação que ele planejava usar e finalmente, ele termina apontando o caminho que eles iriam criar para o futuro. Mais uma vez, os funcionários do café ficam atônitos. Afinal, demônios eram demônios, a essência de todo o mal do mundo. Shinsei pede então para que escutassem Linda uma única vez. Todos voltam sua atenção para Linda, esperando algum tipo de discurso. Porém, a garota empunha seu violino e começa a tocar. O efeito da melodia afeta gradativamente os corações das pessoas ali presentes, mas todos, sem exceção se sentem revigorados, como se tivessem passado por uma epifania. Após o término da apresentação, Shinsei pergunta a opinião de todos. "Divino", "é como se meu corpo fosse preenchido de vitalidade", "é uma obra de outro mundo", "tocou meu coração". As opiniões eram expressas de diferentes formas, mas todos concordavam que era algo extraordinário. O rapaz então revela que Linda era uma oni, muito para o espanto geral. Para uma surpresa ainda maior, ele conta tudo que a violinista tem feito para fazer com que as pessoas se sentissem bem e quantas vidas ela pode salvar através da música. Sim, talvez ela fosse uma oni diferente, algo como a ovelha negra entre os onis. Porém, Shinsei revela que muitos artistas, filósofos e cientistas eram na verdade onis também. E, finalmente, ele aponta para Reiko e diz "Não é preciso irmos muito longe para vermos uma oni que é muito querida por todos aqui, não é, Reiko?" Ela fica sem reação a principio, e tenta desconversar, mas o nervosismo e a hesitação inicial não deixaram dúvidas de que Shinsei falava a verdade. A chefe que todos prezavam tanto era também uma oni. Após tantas revelações, Shinsei se levanta e diz para todos irem para suas casas. As informações precisavam ser digeridas ainda e eles precisavam de algum tempo para pensar. Felizmente o dia seguinte era feriado e o café não abriria, portanto eles teriam bastante tempo para isso. Em seguida, antes de se retirar, deixou em cima do balcão, um cartão com seu contato e desapareceu pela noite, como um mendigo. Obviamente Linda não o acompanhou, pois chamariam a atenção de quem os visse, não que houvessem muitas pessoas na rua, pois já passava muito da meia noite quando ele se retirara.

Dois dias depois, passado o feriado, todos os funcionários do café compareceram ao trabalho normalmente. Um certo ar de desconforto pairava, pois todos agora estavam cientes de que Reiko era uma oni. Esta, por sua vez permaneceu o dia todo sentada em um canto, atrás do balcão, balançando na cadeira pra frente e pra trás resmungando coisas como "o que aquele idiota tem na cabeça?" e "mas que ideia imbecil essa". Alguns clientes estranharam, pois o ambiente sempre animado era um dos atrativos daquele lugar. Sakuya fez o que pode para contornar suspeitas quando alguns agentes perguntaram preocupados sobre o clima que pairava no ar.

- Relaxem, foi apenas um breve desentendimento da chefa com a gerente. Logo tudo volta ao normal.

Passara da hora do almoço e o clima continuava tenso. Já passava das três quando Sakuya finalmente se cansou daquela situação. Ela vai até a porta, tranca-a e muda a placa para "fechado". Todos os funcionário observam-na calados, então ela se volta para dentro e começa a gritar.

- E então. O que há com vocês? A Rei-chan ser uma oni é tão assustador assim? Vocês querem fugir daqui? Eu entendo que seja surpreendente, mas o que isso muda?

- S-Sakuya-san, Você não precisa... – tenta intervir Tiffany.

- Você também Tiffany! O que há de errado com você? É você quem mais odeia esse tipo de clima pesado, mas mesmo assim ficou aí calada, como todos os outros!

- Não é bem assim! O que você queria que eu fizesse? Eu não posso simplesmente obrigar todo mundo a se sentir aliviado! Eu não ligo pro fato da chefa ser uma oni, eu conheço ela muito bem e sei que independente disso, ela é minha amiga! Mas eu não posso ler a mente dos outros, eu não sei se todo mundo pensa como eu!

- E daí? E daí se você não sabe o que os outros pensam? Ficar quieto não vai resolver nada!

- Ei, vocês duas! Acalmem-se! – intervém Reiko.

- E você! Você é a chefa aqui, vai deixar a situação continuar assim? Desse jeito não só vamos perder todos os clientes, como a OZ vai acabar desconfiando de alguma coisa!

- Que desconfiem! Aliás, se alguém tem algum problema com o fato de eu ser uma oni, pode ir à OZ fazer uma denúncia, ou pode esperar que eles venham pra falar também! Se eles resolverem fazer qualquer coisa contra o meu estabelecimento, eu ponho eles pra correr!

De um clima depressivo, o ambiente passou para uma tensão absurda em apenas alguns segundos. Ninguém mais conseguia interferir na discussão. Ninguém mais ali presente no momento. Um silêncio tenso pairava, quando da porta dos fundos, entra uma garota de baixa estatura, longos cabelos negros, presos num rabo de cavalo alto, vestindo um colete de lá azul por cima de uma camisa branca de mangas curtas, uma capa de cintura e uma calça azul por dentro da bota de cano médio. Seu nome é Yumi Heiwajima. Ela entra no café com seu habitual bom-humor, dando um cumprimento geral. Yuki Battou que estava mais próxima, diz que a situação ali estava bastante pesada. Yuki é uma das funcionárias do 13th Cat Café. É uma garota de pouco mais de 1,60m, cabelos loiros e longos com uma franja reta, veste o uniforme do estabelecimento, um vestido preto de saia curta sobre uma camisa branca. Todas as funcionárias vestiam esse uniforme, exceto Sakuya, Reiko e Tiffany que eram as chefes por ali. Yuki começa a explicar a situação para Yumi, mas esta diz que não há necessidade, pois Shinsei havia lhe visitado no dia anterior e contado tudo. Ela se adianta e, intervém na discussão de maneira bem calma.

- Ora, ora. Bem que o Shin me avisou que vocês iam estar em pé de guerra hoje.

- Yumi, acho que não é uma boa hora. – diz Reiko, ainda encarando Tiffany e Sakuya.

- Pois eu acho que não tem hora melhor. Bom, pelo menos uma discussão é melhor que o clima que o Fukurou me disse que havia pela manhã. E então? Acho que o Shin realmente devia ter mais calma na maneira com que ele faz as coisas, mas eu acho mesmo que já estava ficando difícil contornar a situação.

- Do que você está falando? Estava tudo muito bem antes daquele idiota aparecer aqui depois de cinco anos e revelar para todo mundo que eu sou uma oni!

- Estava bem? Se estivesse tudo bem, o clima não estaria pesado assim só por ele ter dito isso! – diz Tiffany

- Estava muito bem sim! Milhares de onis vivem na sociedade sem causar problema algum! Enquanto ninguém sabe a coisa sempre vai bem. Mas é só descobrirem pra situação ficar assim. É igual em todos os lugares!

- É lógico! O que você esperava? Você esconde uma coisa dessas de todo mundo e acha que ninguém vai ligar? É mais que obvio que o clima fique tenso! Eu acho que foi muito bom o Shinsei ter revelado isso!

- Já chega disso! – diz Sakuya, dando um soco na mesa ao seu lado, com tanta força que esta afunda no chão. – Eu acho que isso que a Tiffany falou é basicamente como a maioria aqui se sente. Mas o que ninguém pensou é o motivo que leva ela e outros onis por aí a esconder a identidade!

- Do que você está falando Sakuya?

- Não é obvio? O mesmo motivo pelo qual a OZ caça onis. As pessoas da atualidade não estão acostumadas com a ideia de seres fantásticos andando por aí. A sociedade hoje vive pelo que acreditam ser lógico e racional. Em uma situação normal, ninguém acreditaria numa só palavra do Shinsei.

- Mas isso porque os governos trabalham para evitar que as pessoas saibam da existência de onis. – diz Yuki.

- Vocês já pararam para pensar no porquê de esconderem os onis? É muito simples na verdade. É para evitar que as pessoas se desesperem e se acomodem.

- Desesperar e acomodar? Como assim?

- O ser humano é fraco e possui pouca habilidade individual. Se soubessem que existem seres que naturalmente nascem com habilidades extraordinárias, haveriam dois grupos de pessoas. O primeiro iria rejeitar e hostilizar esses seres, pois essas pessoas teriam medo e inveja da facilidade com que outros conseguem as coisas. O segundo iria tentar viver à sombra desses seres, mas não abertamente, por fora essas pessoas iriam fingir fazer parte do primeiro grupo, mas no fundo iria viver dependendo dos onis, sem se esforçar. Na verdade, eu acho que esses dois grupos compõem um só.

- Na verdade, Yuki, haveriam três grupos distintos. – intervém Shinsei, que acabara de abrir a porta dos fundos do café. – Esses dois grupos de que falou e mais um. Mas este terceiro grupo seria uma minoria tão pequena que mal dá para classificar como um grupo distinto. Seriam pessoas que conviveriam pacificamente com os onis. Sem amor e sem ódio. Na verdade é ainda mais difícil chamar de grupo, pois essas pessoas não iriam compor uma unidade, mas sim diversos indivíduos que não ligariam para a presença dos onis. Alguns certamente iriam tentar superar as capacidades dos onis, eu diria que até conseguiriam.

- Você! O que você quer agora? Veio terminar de destruir minha equipe? Qual é o seu objetivo? Por que você revelou que eu sou um oni? Que bem isso faz ao mundo? Hein? Me diga!

Reiko cai de joelhos em prantos na frente de todos. Por alguns instantes, ninguém fala nada. Mas logo o silêncio é quebrado por Yuki.

- E-eu não ligo de você ser uma oni, chefa! Quer dizer, sempre que eu precisei, você me ajudou. Até com assuntos que não têm nada a ver com o trabalho, você sempre me apoiou.

- Bem, isso eu não posso negar. Quando eu tive a idéia de vender os pratos que eu sempre fiz, você não só apoiou a idéia, como construiu esse café. – diz Tiffany.

- E-eu também! Eu estava perdida e tinha acabado de chegar na cidade, mas a chefa me acolheu e me deu um emprego!

Um a um, os funcionários foram se manifestando e Reiko passara a chorar de emoção, por ouvir os sentimentos dos funcionários que considerava com tanto carinho. Depois que cada um expôs o que sentia, todos os funcionários deram um grande abraço grupal na chefa. Com exceção de Shinsei, Yumi e Sakuya que apenas observaram de longe.

- Você devia se juntar a eles. – diz Shinsei para Sakuya.

- Não é do meu feitio. Aliás, antes que eu me esqueça.

Sakuya então dá um soco em Shinsei por ter causado aquela situação. Mas em seguida agradece, pois agora os laços entre aquelas pessoas estava mais forte do que nunca. Por mais que todos estimassem a chefa, sempre pareceu haver uma certa distância entre ela e as demais pessoas dali.

Passada a comoção, Reiko não demorou a por a casa em ordem novamente. Trocaram rapidamente a mesa destruída por Sakuya (que fora posteriormente cobrada de Shinsei) e reabriram o estabelecimento às cinco da tarde. Após o expediente, nesse mesmo dia, Shinsei revelara como estava agindo, libertando os onis que a OZ capturava. Obviamente não agia sozinho, pois seria impossível cuidar da cidade toda sozinho. Então ele pergunta se havia mais alguém disposto a ajudá-lo. A maioria permaneceu hesitante, apenas Sakuya disse prontamente que ajudaria, se ele explicasse melhor toda a situação. Tiffany e Reiko concordaram. Porém, como já estava muito tarde, ele disse que Yuki iria explicar no dia seguinte. Dito e feito, Yuki aparecera no dia seguinte, no período da tarde e explicou como Shinsei vinha libertando os onis que a OZ capturava bem debaixo do nariz dos agentes. Invariavelmente ele tinha que entrar em combate contra os agentes, mas até então nunca teve dificuldade em escapar sem sequer ser reconhecido. Yuki explica também que os onis perigosos são selados para que tenham seus poderes contidos e não possam fazer mais nenhuma maldade. Além disso, eles também trabalham cuidando para que os onis não prejudiquem as pessoas. Logicamente, ainda não são muito eficazes, pois tanto a OZ quanto os onis são muito mais numerosos que o grupo de Shinsei. Mas onde quer que estejam eles realizam o trabalho impecavelmente. Além disso, aos poucos, demônios e pessoas que são ajudados por eles passam a auxiliá-los de alguma maneira. Alguns dão informações, outros ajudam ativamente, mas pouco a pouco a influência tem crescido e mais e mais pessoas e onis são salvas. Após ouvir a breve explicação de Yuki, as três garotas concordam em apoiar a causa de Shinsei. Após concordarem em auxiliá-lo, as garotas foram testadas para que Shinsei estivesse ciente da força de cada uma. Obviamente todos os funcionários do café possuíam habilidades notáveis. Não era raro um oni invadir o estabelecimento no turno da noite. Em geral eles estavam atrás de agentes da OZ, mas quem cuidava de enxotá-los eram os próprios funcionários do estabelecimento.

Tudo isso ocorreu cerca de duas semanas antes do incidente do teatro. Desde então, Shinsei visitara o café algumas vezes, sempre quando não havia muito movimento e sempre que chegava, entrava pelos fundos e ficava em uma sala apenas para os funcionários, ao lado da cozinha, onde passava e recebia algumas informações sobre as ações da OZ e dos onis.

Quanto ao plano do teatro, Shinsei não deixara ninguém ciente além de Linda. Apenas pediu ajuda à Reiko para os bastidores, esta prontamente perguntou para suas funcionárias se alguém se dispunha. Sakuya e Tiffany se dispuseram. Na noite anterior ao concerto, Shinsei pediu à Sakuya que o auxiliasse na libertação de um oni particularmente importante para a OZ, o que significava que a segurança iria estar reforçada. Ela disse que não havia problema algum, mas Shinsei explica melhor a situação e seu plano e Sakuya concorda que era algo bem complicado, mas com a Linda e ela no trabalho, nada era realmente complicado.

No dia seguinte à visita ao 13th Cat na qual Shinsei revelara que Reiko é uma oni, além de visitar Yuki, Shinsei também fora ver seu mestre, Max. Este manteve contato constante com o rapaz. Era ele quem o direcionava, Fazia com que ele encontrasse pessoas e onis por onde quer que passasse. Graças à isso, Shinsei teve contato com profissionais atuantes em todos os campos das artes e ciências e pode compartilhar experiências e conhecimentos. A primeira coisa que Max fez ao vê-lo foi... testar sua força. Foram apenas alguns segundos de combate antes que Keiko nocauteasse ambos. Após recobrarem os sentidos, eles vêem um delicioso jantar na mesa, porém antes que os dois avançassem para a mesa, Keiko os impede. Max então nota que havia pratos a mais na mesa, fazendo com que sua esposa se enfurecesse, como ele poderia se esquecer da chegada dos próprios filhos? Ele estava tão animado com o retorno de Shinsei assim? Ela também estava ansiosa com a chegada do rapaz, mas esquecer os próprios filhos?

Não demora muito para que os filhos de Max cheguem. Eles haviam ligado enquanto os dois ainda estavam inconscientes e Keiko aproveitou o momento de paz para aprontar o jantar. Max tinha dois filhos, Akira e Dokuro. Akira é o rapaz do enorme topete pompadour e Dokuro é a garota que conjura esqueletos. Akira faz menção de cumprimentar o velho conhecido, mas Dokuro o põe de lado e pula em Shinsei, abraçando-o. Após os cumprimentos, os cinco jantam juntos, conversando calorosamente. Após a ceia, Shinsei toma um ar sério e expõe seu plano. Max diz que a idéia é uma loucura, mas que seria um bom aprendizado para o rapaz, mas afirma que não irá ajudá-lo ativamente, sua filha por outro lado diz que depois de tanto tempo, não pretende mais ficar longe de Shinsei. A principio, Akira estava em dúvida se deveria se juntar à Shinsei, mas Max o encoraja, dizendo ser seu dever como irmão mais velho proteger Dokuro.

E com isso, todos os personagens daquela fatídica noite foram introduzidos. Espere, ainda falta o misterioso rapaz de bandana! Seu nome é Ken-ichi Yamamoto, ele conheceu Shinsei enquanto este viajava pelo Japão, cerca de três anos após o incidente na base da OZ. O rapaz é, como Shinsei, descendente de japoneses e estava no Japão à trabalho. Apesar de não conhecer a OZ, desde pequeno se deparou com onis, pois sua percepção espiritual sempre foi aguçada. Mas por isso, era incompreendido tanto por seus colegas de escola como seus pais, que acreditavam que o garoto sofria de distúrbios psicológicos. Como os tratamentos nunca surtiram efeito, passaram a frequentar diversas religiões atrás de respostas. Através disso, o garoto conseguiu obter muito conhecimento sobre divindades de todos os tipos. Quanto mais pesquisava, melhor conseguia compreender a natureza dos seres que apenas ele e ninguém mais à sua volta conseguia enxergar. Com isso, o rapaz foi se tornando convencido de que havia sido escolhido para realizar a comunicação entre os humanos e os divinos. Enquanto haviam alguns desses seres que eram bastante agressivos, especialmente quando percebiam o alto nível espiritual de Ken-ichi, este passou a se dedicar à autodefesa também. Quando conheceu Shinsei, ambos tinham o mesmo alvo, porém objetivos distintos. Ken fora contratado para exorcizar uma estatua de Kannon que aterrorizava um templo budista na região, enquanto Shinsei pretendia averiguar a natureza do demônio que a possuíra. O primeiro encontro dos rapazes foi por mero acaso. Shinsei estava a ler o panfleto sobre deidades budistas do templo, quando Ken-ichi se aproximou, dizendo-lhe para respeitar os seres celestiais, pois estes poderiam se irritar com o desrespeito. Shinsei riu e perguntou se ele era algum tipo de religioso. Ken retrucou que sim, mas que não seguia realmente nenhuma, pois ele era uma pessoa que conversava com deuses e santos de todas as religiões e avisou também que o templo estava amaldiçoado e que seria mais seguro se o rapaz deixasse o local até o dia seguinte. Porém, Shinsei disse que estava interessado em uma certa estatua da deusa Kannon, muito para espanto de seu companheiro. Este insiste para que Shinsei deixe o trabalho para um profissional do ramo, porém Shinsei diz que apesar da percepção espiritual de Ken ser bastante aguçada, ele próprio era um profissional do ramo muito mais experiente que o próprio. Após alguma discussão, eles decidem que quem conseguisse atingir o objetivo primeiro seria o vencedor. Ambos correm para o salão onde se encontrava a estatua. A principio, nada acontece, mas ao perceber o poder espiritual dos rapazes, o demônio se agita e ataca. Tanto Ken como Shin se esquivam habilmente, este observa que os movimentos de seu companheiro são bastante refinados. Porém, os golpes de Ken se mostram inuteis perante o corpo de pedra da estatua, apesar de seus esforços, ele mal conseguia arranhar aquela dura carapaça. A luta prossegue até que Ken é encurralado e no momento em que ele iria ser atingido, Shinsei utiliza a técnica "Jutaku Shinsei no Fujunbutsu Tsuiho" (técnica da expulsão da impureza do invólucro sagrado) que obriga o espírito que está possuindo a estatua a sair, injetando o ki do usuário no objeto possuído. Pela primeira vez na vida, Ken-ichi vê uma técnica que utiliza ki e fica impressionado. Shinsei facilmente captura o Tsukumogami, um tipo de espírito que, segundo a crença no Japão, possui objetos. Após a derrota, Ken-ichi admite que Shinsei é, sem dúvida, um profissional muito capaz e decide se retirar do ramo, optando por utilizar seus conhecimentos de outra maneira. Porém, Shinsei diz que seria um desperdício e diz para ele ir ao Brasil para se encontrar com Max, para ser treinado devidamente.

Uma vez no Brasil, Ken procura Max, porém, este diz que já está ocupado demais com o Baka Red (apelido que faz Ken rir), mas que lhe indicaria um mestre com bastante tempo livre. Então, Ken é encaminhado a Rei Genkai, outra de suas companheiras do tempo da OZ. Desde então, Ken-ichi tem treinado, conciliando com seu trabalho de exorcista, onde aplica diretamente seus novos conhecimentos. Assim que fica sabendo que Shinsei retornara, se põe a disposição de seu companheiro.

E com isso, resumimos os fatos relevantes para a história até então. Retomando a situação de onde a deixamos, não era só a OZ que estava com problemas. O Trickster que Shinsei havia libertado fugira naquela noite antes que ele pudesse chegar ao local.

Após nocautearem os cinco rapazes, Linda, Sakuya e Ken-ichi haviam partido, pois acreditavam que não havia necessidade de tanta gente para cuidar dos cinco desacordados. Após partirem, Akira acha que já era hora de libertarem o demônio e assim o faz. Porém, assim que consegue sair, o Trickster salta habilmente pelo galpão em que estavam e escapa por uma janela. Akira até tenta impedi-lo, porém o oni utiliza suas habilidades para confundi-lo e realiza tranquilamente sua escapada.

O grande problema é que o Trickster estava realmente se excedendo em suas travessuras, passando a atingir a população da cidade como um todo. Como ninguém conseguia fazer nada, o grau de periculosidade das brincadeiras estava aumentando rapidamente. Tanto o grupo de Isuzu quanto o de Shinsei estavam utilizando todos os recursos para encontrá-lo, porém sem sucesso. Sakuya, Ken e Dokuro interrogavam cada oni que encontravam para obter informações sobre o paradeiro do trickster. Tiffany e Reiko tentavam extrair informações dos clientes, inclusive dos agentes da OZ, sob o pretexto de o demônio estar causando problemas para o estabelecimento e para a clientela e, uma vez que suas habilidades são reconhecidas até mesmo dentro da OZ, não era estranho que elas se irritassem e tentassem capturar o demônio também. Porém nenhum dos lados obtinha progresso em suas buscas. Akira se sentia culpado por ter deixado-o fugir e era quem mais estava se esforçando para encontrar o travesso demônio. Todas as buscas pareciam inuteis, até que certa noite, um dos onis que frequentavam o 13th Cat comenta com Reiko que possivelmente o Trickster que estavam procurando estava escondido nas instalações do metrô. Ele trabalhava como um dos operários que faziam a manutenção noturna dos trilhos e já havia algum tempo que notava que as coisas pareciam ser sabotadas e danificadas com uma frequencia muito acima do normal. Isso explicaria também como o trickster conseguia se mover com tanta facilidade pela cidade. Rapidamente, Reiko passa para Shinsei as informações. Este, por sua vez, pede para que Akira e Ken investiguem as linhas do metrô, Sakuya iria ficar de observação na superfície, Dokuro e Tiffany iriam verificar as estações e Reiko continuaria no café, caso houvessem novidades.

Ao mesmo tempo, alguns membros da equipe de inteligência da OZ relata para Isuzu que aparentemente as ações do trickster estavam concentradas nas linhas do metrô. Além disso, o metrô era a única coisa que tinham noticias que estavam sofrendo danos diários. Isuzu então junta uma equipe composta por Eiji e Kojirou Yamada, Kelly Chevalier e Fukurou Suzaku para realizarem a busca pelo metrô, enquanto Kenji Seishou deveria observar a cidade do alto e informar se o demônio aparecesse. Leandro, Fumie, Shinji, Yuri Schmidt e Marvin deveriam percorrer a cidade em busca do trickster como habitualmente.

Parece que agora o encontro entre os dois grupos é inevitável. Em breve, uma nova batalha ocorrerá tendo o Trickster como objetivo. E este demônio? Estará ele realmente escondido nas linhas do metrô? E ele irá permanecer passivo e alheio à toda essa agitação?

Não perca no próximo capítulo!

**Música de encerramento: Black Jack by Janne da Arc.**


End file.
